


Playboy

by Purplevhie09



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Byun Baekhyun, Best Friends Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mpreg, OT12 (EXO), Possessive Byun Baekhyun, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Sweet Byun Baekhyun, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplevhie09/pseuds/Purplevhie09
Summary: "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!""To show you who owns you,"he smirks.In where Baekhyun wanted everyone to knows that he owns the campus cutest and innocent nerd he has ever meet.▪️▪️▪️Baekhyun as a possessive TOPandChanyeol as a submissive BOTTOM.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

_**The story of "Playboy" is copyrighted. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, events, places and incindents are all products of the author's imagination. Any unauthorized copying of this work constitutes as infringement of copyrights. All rights reserved by the owner/writer of this work.** _

_**N** _ **_o_ ** _**parts of this work or any of it's contents may be distribute, publish, reproduced, copied, modefied or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author/writer.** _

**_All rights reserved 2021_ **


	2. Only Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This story's full of smut 😁 .. not so innocent story so bare with me 😏

_**"Fuck!! Aagggghhhh!!! There!! Right there!! Hit that spot again!! Uhmmmmm~shhiiiitttt~"** _

_**"Hah! You like it! You slut!! Scream my name!! You bitch!!"** _

Baekhyun continued to slam his dick inside a girls wet hole and let het scream his name inside of one of the cubicle they are in now. When he reach his climax and slowly rode his high before totally pulling out and took off the condom away. He fixed his pants and went to the sink to wash his hands leaving the exhausted girl inside the cubicle.

"H-Hey! Wanna go to my apartment?"the exhausted girl asked.

"Nah~I'm done with you," Baekhyun smirked. "Go find another one to fuck you!"

He leaves a frowning girl inside the restroom and went back to his friends. He grab one the alcoholic bottle and drinks it up. His friends turn to him with the same look he get every after fucked he have.

"That's the third one, and you look unsatisfied," Luhan said.

"Tss.." Baekhyun hissed. "She's no fun, we only last two rounds and she's already down."

"You're just too high," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Besides, you never really got satisfied with someone."

Baekhyun ignored them and his eyes caught someone. He clicked his tongue as he watch that certain person looked around as if looking for someone. His appearance does not fit the place where they are and his glasses falls everytime he looks down. His brown hair a bit dishevelled and he crunched his nose like he doesn't like the smell of the place. He is tall, have broad shoulders and have a baby face, paired with almond-shape large eyes, large elf-like ears and natural pink plump lips.

He licks his lower lip as the said guy walks towards their direction but apprantley turn to the other side. He followed him with his crescent shape like eyes that smokingly look hot because of the eyeliner he wears. The taller approached a certain tanned-male guy who looks happy when he arrived.

"Baek! Let's dance!" Tao pulled the smaller making him lost sight of the beautiful man.

"Fuck! Tao!"he grumbles and tried to let go from the panda-eyed friend of his but to no avail.

"Come on!" Luhan joined them same as Suho and Kyungsoo who pulled Xiumin.

Baekhyun tried to find the certain giant again and luckily he saw him drinking with his friends that looks familiar to him. When the taller stood up, he followed him quickly and ignoring his friends calling him. The taller went towards the exit exhaled some fresh air.

"Aish! I really don't like this kind of place,"a deep voice echoed inside his head.

_His voice is so deep, I wonder how would it sound if he scream my name while I'm pounding inside him._

Just the thought of it brought excitement towards his dick. He could feel his pants became tight just by imagining a certain giant screaming his name.

"Hey!"he greeted making the taller jolts up.

"Yeah?"the taller asked. "Uhmmm..is it wrong to go here?"

Baekhyun like how the taller looks so innocent yet dangerously looks hot. He decided to play around with him and maybe have a taste of his lips too.

"Uhmm, yeah..it's kinda off-limits," Baekhyun lied. "But I wouldn't let the manager knew about it, he's a friend of mine,"that's not a lie though.

"Oww! Sorry! I really don't know that this place is prohibited!"the taller's ears turned red because of embarrassment.

_Fuck! Those ears looks cute!_

He walks closer towards the giant and grabs his large hands wondering how it feels like to be around his dick. He cursed silently because just by thinking of all the possible way about the taller could make him cum in no time. Is that even possible??

"Let's go,"he pulled the taller.

"My friends are still inside,"the taller turned his back.

"Do you really want to get punished?" Baekhyun asked.

The taller abruptly shook his head and let him be pulled away from the said place. Baekhyun quickly found his car and gently pushed the taller at the back of it locking their selves inside.

The taller didn't know what to do when Baekhyun hovered on top of him. His face turned red when Baekhyun shamelessly ran his slendered hands on the taller's groin.

"Tell me, what's your name?" Baekhyun asked as he leans closer. He never asked names when he's having sex with someone he just recently meet but for some reasons, he wanted to remember the taller's name.

"C-Chanyeol.."the taller mumbled. "Park Chanyeol."

"Park Chanyeol.." Baekhyun can't help but smile for it felt so good to say the taller's name.

Before Chanyeol could ask anything more, the smaller on top of him claimed his lips. He whimpered because of it's roughness. He tried to pushed the smaller but he can't move a lot for the place is a bit small for them. Baekhyun then grabbed his hands and pinned it on top of his head. Baekhyun licked Chanyeol's lower lip asking for entrance but Chanyeol refused. The smaller tried biting him a bit but he got declined over and over again. He try another way and left those sweet plump lips and moves his thin ones down his neck licking and sucking the taller's pale neck.

Chanyeol tried to stopped his self from moaning and so far he's doing good in it. But when Baekhyun find his sweet spot his lips quickly parted apart.

"Aahhhhh~"his deep tone echoed inside the car.

Baekhyun smirked. _Found it!_

He continued sucking and licking the certain spot until Chanyeol can't help it and moaned louder. And that's his key to aimed for his parted lips and enter his experienced tongue inside. Chanyeol moaned more when he started to suck his tongue and roamed inside his hot-sweet cavern. He taste the alcoholic drink he just take in earlier but the sweetness of Chanyeol's mouth surpress that taste. Baekhyun want more from Chanyeol.

"Kiss me back.."he huskily commanded.

"I...I don't know...h-how to kiss.." Chanyeol panted making Baekhyun surprise and pulls away but not that far. Just enough to see how swollen and wrecked the taller infront of him. "M-My friends just wanted me to..loose myself around..sorry.."

Baekhyun gently caress the angelic face he wanted to ravished tonight. "Want me to teach you?"he asked.

Chanyeol blushed. "I.. I.."he stuttered. "C-Can you? You're..a good kisser.."

Baekhyun smirked and leans down again. This time the kiss is not fast and rough but passionate and slow. Chanyeol just tried to reciprocate what the smaller's doing to him. When he cooped up, Baekhyun's the one left out because Chanyeol took the domination from him. Chanyeol just tried his best and fight with Baekhyun for dominance. Baekhyun won and slowly pulls away. He knew already that his a good kisser but Chanyeol's more better for a first timer.

"You did great!" Baekhyun cheered.

"Really?" Chanyeol asked, eyes widens and pure of innocence. "You're a good teacher!"

Baekhyun pulled the taller and they seat properly at the back of his car. "Baekhyun, my name is Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. He somehow remember that he already heard that name before but can't tell where.

"What's wrong, Yeol?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol blushed for the nth time when Baekhyun called him a certain nickname. "Yeol?"he asked.

"You really looked so cute when you blush," Baekhyun let out a soft laugh and subconsciouly reach out to play with Chanyeol's ear. "Woah! Your ears are cute too!"

Chanyeol wanted to run away right now because of how embarrassing that his ears keeps turning red. "D-Don't..it...tickles.."he tried to move away.

Baekhyun raised a brow. "What if I do this..." Baekhyun leans closer to his ear and blows it making Chanyeol stiffened. "So...you're sensitive here.."he touch the taller's ear again.

"I... I have to go!!" Chanyeol turn around to run away but Baekhyun stopped him.

"Hep! You can't just leave me with a boner, you Yoda!" Baekhyun smirked when Chanyeol jolts up slowly turning to face him. "Hmmm~"

"I... I..." Chanyeol looked away.

"We neeed to go somewhere," Baekhyun stated. "Get out."

They went outside the car and Baekhyun told Chanyeol to went inside the passenger seat. The taller contemplated but he also get scared on how Baekhyun glared at him making him obey and get inside. Baekhyun went to the driver seats after messaging his friends that he has somewhere to go. He turn to Chanyeol who keeps fidgeting at his side.

_Tonight, you will be mine, Park Chanyeol._

**\--**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Luhan can't help but laugh his heart out after Baekhyun explained what happened when he took Park Chanyeol home. Kyungsoo on the other side also can't help but laugh too.

"Well, who would have thought that the most popular playboy got turned down by a certain person named 'Park Chanyeol'!" Luhan teased.

"Shut up! Or I will cut your dick!" Baekhyun rolled his eyes still pissed how his night with a certain giant ended.

When he took Chanyeol to his condo, the taller look so nervous when he hovered on top of him. He started kissing him and roamed all over his well-built body and was about to do his jeans when the taller suddenly pushed him away and the next thing he know he already ran away from his grip. He wanted to ran after him if only he's not naked for fuck's sake!

"I will make that giant pay for my humiliation!" Baekhyun swear.

"Well, looks like you're lucky," Tao said. "Look!"

They all turned to see the certain giant they are talking about who just entered the room, head's down. Baekhyun was about to confronted Chanyeol when Sehun and Kai approached the taller.

"Yah! Chanyeol! You must explain to us why you left the bar last night!" Kai asked.

"I told you, I am not feeling well," Chanyeol answered back. "I.. I..."when he lift his head, he caught Baekhyun raising a brow on him making him gulped and quickly looked away.

Chanyeol ignored his friends and went straight to his chair, fixed his glass and tried to hide his face from a fuming brunette just two tables away from him. Sehun and Kai just let him go since the bell already rang. They all took a seat and wait for their teacher to come in. Baekhyun talked to the person sitting beside Chanyeol to changes seat and since his popular to everyone, the student agreed.

"Yah! You!" Baekhyun poked the giant on his side. "We need to talk!"

Chanyeol shook his head. How stupid of him not to realized it last night who's Byun Baekhyun who taught him how to kiss?

Byun Baekhyun.

The most popular playboy of their school just taught him how to kiss and almost took his virginity last night!

Baekhyun wanted to punch the giant but he remained calm and focus on the class. Chanyeol took a sighed when Baekhyun started ignoring him like he wanted him to be. But his peaceful life only passed four subjects until the bell rang for lunchbreak. When Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun already left, he fixed his things and stood up since there is no one left rather than him.

But he was wrong.

Totally wrong at all.

Because there is Byun Baekhyun.

Leaning on the locked door looking firmly at him like he's a fine meat really to be devour by his predator. He gulps hard and looked around to find some escape only to find none.

"I'm s-sorry! I... I didn't know that you...you are Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol apologized.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused me?" Baekhyun crossed his arms.

"I-I'm..." Chanyeol grips on his bag straps. "I..."

Baekhyun scoffed and walks towards Chanyeol and grip his broad shoulders. He smirked when Chanyeol shivered under his touch but he doesn't like the way how scared he looks like.

"Relax, Chanyeol, I won't hurt you.."he smirked. "Do you know how hard it for me to finished what you have left _alone_?"

Chanyeol gulps harder.

Baekhyun took his bag away and put it on the side before slowly pushing the taller until he's lying down on the floor. He removed the taller's glasses and put it beside his bag. Chanyeol looked at him, eyes asking what's going to happen to him next. He knew about Baekhyun's repupation, that's why he tried his best not to bumped or crossed his way. But maybe fate hates him so much because here he is now, lying helplessly underneath the so called playboy.

"Kiss me, _Yeol_.." Baekhyun commanded. "Kiss me or you'll regret disobeying me."

Chanyeol closed his eyes as he claimed the smaller's lips and the smaller returned it with the same intensity. Baekhyun groaned as he deepens the kiss. Now that they are both sober, no taste of alcohol, he could really tell that the taller's lips are so sweet for his own liking. The way he reciprocate his kiss make his inside asked for more. They played with their tongues and Chanyeol moaned behind those kisses. Baekhyun wanted more. He wanted more from this giant so he left his lips and drawn trails of kisses to his jawline down to his pale neck. He smiled when he saw that Chanyeol tried to hide his hickeys with concealer.

He licks and sucks that certain area again making Chanyeol shiversled and subconsciously move his hands on top of the smaller's head. Baekhyun like the way Chanyeol grips on his hair pulling him closer.

"Aaaahhhhh~" Chanyeol moaned. "Aaaagggghhhhh~"

Baekhyun licks the mark he made and continued marking the taller.

"W-What are you doing?!" Chanyeol pants.

Baekhyun pulls away looking down at the taller with eyes full of lust and desires.

**_"To show you who owns you."_ **

Chanyeol gulps harder with half-lidded eyes. Baekhyun kissed him again more desperately enjoying how sweet the taller taste.

Baekhyun could feel his cock hardening. When he pulls away, he admire how swollen and flushed Chanyeol looks underneath him. Chanyeol's panting and trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Remember this, Park Chanyeol,"he said still looking darkly towards the giant. "You are mine."

He leans for another kiss.

_**"Only mine."** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**#OnlyMine** _


	3. Stay

  
_**Baekhyun licks his lips.** _

It's P.E. and all of his classmates are now playing dodgeball at the school ground. He don't mind his other classmates because he's too focus to a certain giant who's talking with his friends. After what happened inside their room earlier, he couldn't help but imagine things how to ravish and wreck Chanyeol. He could feel his cock hardening again so he tried to calm his self before he could do something stupid.

"Looking for a fuck, Baek!"a girl with blonde hair called Baekhyun.

"What do you want Taeyeon?"he asked lazily.

"Well, I'm just staring at you for a while and I saw you have a _little problem_ down there~" Taeyeon shamelessly looked down at his bottom.

Baekhyun smirked before turning it to a frown. "I already fucked you, so, get lost!" He rolled his eyes.

"Come on! I know you enjoy it with me!" Taeyeon whined.

Baekhyun took a sighed. "You know that I don't like it when someone keeps nagging on me, so before I forgot that you're a girl, could you please leave me alone?"

Taeyeon didn't budge though. "No!"

Baekhyun turned his back away and looked for his friends leaving Taeyeon alone. Good thing Taeyeon didn't follow him or he couldn't stop his self from shouting at her. When he found Luhan and Kyungsoo, he sat between them making the two furrowed their brows.

"So, what happened?" Luhan asked.

"I think nothing happened," Kyungsoo stated. "Chanyeol's not limping."

Luhan giggles.

"Well, maybe Baek got turned down again," Luhan teased.

"I'm not," Baekhyun smirked. "But I made sure that he knows who owns him."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Oh! Fuck it! Baekhyun, just fuck him and then go, you already know the drill, why doing that?"

"Are you perhaps liking Park?" Luhan asked.

Baekhyun for somehow became quiet and find Chanyeol who is now sitting alone at the side. There is some uncertain feeling as he keep his eyes towards the giant. As he observes, Chanyeol's a bubbly person, though he wears black-rimmed glasses, he smiles a lot. He's like the happy virus and he is freaking smart too. The two of them always fight against each other of who will get the highest score. Chanyeol's like a fire ball that looks beautifully with his flames around him but if you tried to touch him you'll get burned because of his beauty.

A beauty that he wanted only for him to own.

Now that he is thinking straight and not drunk, Park Chanyeol's a rare gem. He's becoming possessively wanting the taller to be _his._

"--byun! Yah! Baekhyun!" Luhan snapped his fingers infront of him.

"What?!"he asked irritatedly.

"I said, looked!" Luhan points where he saw Chanyeol and he saw Kris pestering the younger. "Looks like someone's have some shot towards Chanyeol."

"As far as I know about Kris, he would do everything just to have what he wants," Kyungsoo shrugged.

Baekhyun wanted to tell them that he doesn't mind at all but two words suddenly echoed inside his head.

_Only mine._

Before he could think about what is happening he already found his self walking towards Chanyeol and Kris. Luhan and Kyungsoo followed him to stop their friend if ever he make some stupid move.

\--

Chanyeol's resting after playing with some of his classmates when Kris suddenly appears with his usual smirk on his handsome face.

"Hello, Channie~" Kris licked his lips as he eyed the younger from head to toe. "You looked hot just wearing those P.E. uniform, but I guess you're more hotter without them."

Chanyeol blushed because of that.

"Leave me alone, Kris," Chanyeol tried to act casual. He's a bit tired and he wanted their class to end soon so that he could take a shower.

What happened between him and Baekhyun earlier keeps pestering his mind too. He can't forget how good Baekhyun kissed him and how his lips fits perfect against his. He could still feel the lingering feeling when he marked his sweet spot and specially how he told him who owns him like he was someone's possession.

_Only mine._

He took a deep sighed. All he wanted right now, is this day to end then lie on his bed and sleep about the thoughts of everything that had happened. But fate really hates him too much because here is Kris, the guy who showed affection and desires towards him for a while now. Don't get him wrong, Kris Wu is good-looking and hot as fuck but he doesn't like him in a romantic way. He dreamt of falling in love and not falling as someone else's sex desires.

"Channie, you know how much I like you, but you keep declining me," Kris tilted his head. "Just go out with me, and I'll make you happy."

"Kris, I don't want to be rude but.. I don't want to go out with you, I'm busy with my studies okay?" Chanyeol tried to walk away from him but Kris grabs his arm pulling him closer. "The hell?!"

"You're being too sassy right now, Chanyeol," Kris eyes darken and leans closer.

Chanyeol tried to push Kris away but the other just wrapped his long arms around his waist pulling him closer. Kris smirks as he leans closer and was about to kiss him when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Let him go, Wu."

Kris stopped on his tracks and turn to his side to see Baekhyun looking at him like he's gonna kill someone. "What's your problem, Byun? Can't you see I'm having some moment with my Channie?"

Baekhyun raised a brow and looked at Chanyeol who abruptly trying to push Kris away.

"Well, it doesn't like Park's enjoying your presence Wu," Baekhyun stated.

Kris licked his lips and let Chanyeol go before facing Baekhyun and crossed his arms.

"And why the hell do you care?" Kris furrowed his brows. "Don't you have anymore bitch to fuck?"

Baekhyun clicked his tongue and Chanyeol could see how the smaller trying not to punch Kris on the face. He really look so pissed right now.

"I don't need to look for someone to fuck coz they're just gonna kneeled infront of me and begged to suck my dick! Not like you, pestering.." Baekhyun side-eyed Chanyeol who flushed. "Someone who doesn't look interested on you."

Kris scoffed. "Mind your own fucking business Byun! Wheter Chanyeol let me fuck him or not is out of your business!"

Chanyeol could feel his face blushing for hearing the two talked about such things. He then feel how Baekhyun held his waist pulling him closer. He shivered under his hold but suddenly, he could feel how Baekhyun slowly rubbing his small-slendered hand at his back making him feel calm.

"I better have something _good_ in return for helping you out, _Yeol~_ " Baekhyun whispered at Chanyeol who felt his cheeks heating up. Baekhyun smirked at Kris who's totally pissed because of him. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Wu, but Park's already found someone _so good_ to _fuck_ him hard, _right_ Yeol?"

Chanyeol gulps hard as he tried to act normal infront of Kris. "Ahhh.. Kris, he is right, I already found someone who will fuck me hard.." He could sense the smirk behind the smile Baekhyun's giving him.

Kris felt his mouth opens slowly trying to say something.

"Let's go," Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol away from Kris who was left dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Chanyeol would let Baekhyun hold him just like that and wouldn't pushed the smaller away like how he would pushed him away. He tightly clench his fist and walked away.

\--

Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol inside one of the cubicles inside the restroom. Before Chanyeol could say something, Baekhyun already claimed his lips and kissed him rough and fast. Chanyeol whimpered and tried to pushed him away but Baekhyun grab his hands pinning it on his both sides. Baekhyun licked his lower lip asking for an entrance but the taller refused. Baekhyun gets impatient so he kneed the taller's groin making him gasped. The smaller took the chance to enter his tongue inside the taller's hot cavern making him moaned. He deepens the kiss more and he could feel how Chanyeol's tried to fight not to have a boner on how he move his knee on it.

"Don't fight with me, Yeol," Baekhyun breathes.

Chanyeol tried to push him away again as he shake his head. "N-No.."he whimpered.

Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol's hands and moved his own towards the taller's waist. "Your body's telling me other wise."

"N-No...p-please.."

Baekhyun started tracing kisses from the taller's jawline down to his sweating neck. He licks and started sucking on it again leaving more marks that the taller tried to hide with concealer. Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun sucked that certain spot again.

"Aahhhhhh~"

Baekhyun smirked and move his hands upwards until he reach the hem of Chanyeol's shirt. He move his small beautiful hands underneath and reach the taller's hardening nipples.

"Aaagghhhhhh~"

Baekhyun lift the taller's shirt and started playing with those pink nipples with his tongue. He licked and sucked it making the taller shivered more.

"Uhhhhhhmmmm~"

"You like it, Babe?" Baekhyun huskily asked. "Hmmm?"

Chanyeol shook his head but his body's telling them otherwise. Baekhyun continued sucking and licking both Chanyeol's nipples leaving marks to his almost broad chest too. He slightly pulled away to see how beautiful his marks looked on Chanyeol's body. He licks his lips and kissed Chanyeol again, this time the taller didn't refused. His mind were too clouded because of the unexplainable feeling burning inside him. Baekhyun moved his hands down until he finally slipped his hands inside the taller's short.

"Uhhhhmmmm~" Chanyeol bit his lower lip when Baekhyun start to pump his dick. Baekhyun pulled his shorts down as he put his other hand on Chanyeol's chest to keep him from falling. "B-Baek.."

"I'll make you feel good," Baekhyun said.

He knew that Chanyeol's dick is big but not as big as what he had. He find it beautiful though, leaking just for him to taste and devour. He started giving the taller kitten licks before swallowing it down.

"Aaaagggghhhhh~shit! B-Baek!!"

"Uhhhhmmmmm~" Baekhyun moaned sending vibrations towards the taller's dick.

He bobbed his head sending Chanyeol to cloud nine. Chanyeol lift his hands to cover his mouth from moaning but Baekhyun quickly moved it away and looked up. Chanyeol looked down only to blushed in total red when he saw how good Baekhyun took his cock inside his mouth. He could feel it coming and he started to thrust inside the smaller's mouth. Baekhyun let his mouth be fuck until Chanyeol reach his own climax. Baekhyun swallowed everything tasting how sweet is Chanyeol's own cum.

"You taste really sweet, Yeol.."he stood up.

"B-Baekhyun.." Chanyeol pants and looked down only to see Baekhyun so hard. "Y-You.."

"Wanna help me with it?" Baekhyun smirked.

Chanyeol didn't know how, but he just finds his self giving Baekhyun a blowjob that the smaller enjoyed a lot. The hot mouth of the taller brought him into another level of euphoric feeling. He has a small frame but his dick is not. That's why a lot of his past fucked wanted to be fucked all over again by him. Chanyeol almost gagged when Baekhyun fastened his thrust. He grip the taller's hair and thrust deeper until he reach his own high. He slowly removed his dick and watch Chanyeol swallowed his cum with that innocent look of his.

_Fuck! That's hot!_

Baekhyun's panting same as Chanyeol who's starting to fix his clothes. Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol who blinks from the sudden move.

"For someone who doesn't have any experience, you're too good for giving a blowjob, Yeol.."

Chanyeol, just like always blushed and quickly went outside the cubicle and wash his face after removing his glasses. Baekhyun followed him and smiled as he stared how Chanyeol tried to calm his self.

"You can't get away from me," Baekhyun smirked.

"I have to go!" Chanyeol left with a flushed face leaving Baekhyun smiling.

**\--**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Sehun noticed that Chanyeol's been quiet since they leave the school. He's younger yet he acted more matured than the older.

"I heard about what happened, I'm sorry were not there to stop Kris,"he started.

"I'm fine.." Chanyeol replied. He just really wanted to take a sleep and forget everything that had happened today.

"I also heard Baekhyun help you out," Sehun tightens his grip on the wheel. "Where did he take you?"

Chanyeol felt his face heating up and he's afraid that Sehun would notice how red his ears right now. He tried to forget what happened and act normal.

"I... I...uhmmm... He just left me somewhere after pulling me away from Kris."

Sehun side-eyed his bestfriend and notice how red his ears are right now. He doesn't want to think about what happened between the two but knowing Baekhyun, he might have done something to his bestfriend that made him blushed like that. He's Chanyeol's first friend when he transferred school. Chanyeol's like a walking sunshine, a happy virus indeed and friendly. He might look like a nerd because of his glasses but he is not, it's just his style though. Chanyeol's get easily blush when something embarrassing or talking about things about intimate things, like sex.

Chanyeol's too innocent.

He promised his self that he would protect his bestfriend from peoples like Byun Baekhyun. And what happened earlier, he blames his self for not being there to stop Baekhyun from approaching his friend.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol called out. "You asked me what happened last night right?"

"Yeah,"his reply.

"Actually, it has something to do with Baekhyun.." Chanyeol slightly turn to his side. "When I tried to get some fresh air, I went outside the bar and he suddenly appeared..he told me that..it's prohibited..then he pulls me inside his car—" Chanyeol touch his chest for the sudden stop of their car.

"The hell?! What did that bastard do to you?!" Sehun exclaimed.

"Sehunnie~calm down please.." Chanyeol bit his lower lip.

"How could I calm down after knowing that he did something to you?!" Sehun's face turning red because of madness.

"Listen to me first.." Chanyeol said calming his bestfriend. "Please..."

Sehun took a deep breathe and start to drive again and park their aside before he could get themselves into a accident. Chanyeol took a sighed then continued.

"I was tipsy..and I don't really know what's happening..then he started kissing me.." Chanyeol continued. "Then I stop him and tell him I don't know how to kiss..and he offered to teach me.. I don't know that he's Byun Baekhyun..but I know I remembered him somewhere.."

"Stay away from him," Sehun said seriously didn't want Chanyeol to put more details because he really wanted to punch Baekhyun if his bestfriend continue it. "He's no good for you."

"Sehun.." Chanyeol mumbled.

"Just listen to me," Sehun said. "It's for your own good."

Chanyeol know that Sehun was right. He already heard about Baekhyun but he still let him have his ways on him making him mentally slapped hi self for being weak when the smaller started kissing him.

"O-Okay.."he muttered.

"Good," Sehun said before starting thr car again and took Chanyeol home.

After reaching his apartment that is on the fourth floor, he tiredly went to his room and change clothes. He lives alone since his sister decided to lived abroad with his own family. His parents died when he was in the middle school and his sister did her best to support her. Now that his sister already settled down, he decided to live on his own. He works as a performer (playing instruments and sometimes being a DJ when needed) in a bar where Kai works as a waiter.

His apartment is not that big but enough for someone living alone like him. He have a simple living room, kitchen, a balcony with the view of the park just outside the apartment building. There also two rooms, one for him and for his unexpected guest. Good thing his Land Lady is kind enough to him and though sometimes he pays late, she always understand him.

He went to the bathroom to wash his body when he saw the marks on his body that making him have the urge to touch his skin and winced because it hurts a bit. He took a sighed and took his concealer to cover those hickey that he knows that would last for days. After covering his marks, he get some comfy clothes and started cooking something for his dinner when he heard a doorbell.

 _Does Sehun forgot something?_ He thought.

He walked towards the door only to see a smirking Baekhyun with some pizza and beers on his both hands.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Chanyeol asked. "H-How did you know where I lived?!"

"I have my ways, Yeol," Baekhyun said.

"B-But.."he mumbles.

_Stay away from him._

"I can't let you in.."he tried to look strict and strong infront of Baekhyun. "You must leave now.."

Baekhyun raised a brow. "Well, sad to say, Yeol, you can't just pushed me away so easily,"the smaller slightly pushed him away to enter the house and feel like he owns it.

Chanyeol wanted to kicked him out but his parents didn't raised him like that so he just let Baekhyun and maybe he will leave after that.

Baekhyun put the foods and drinks on top of the coffee table and took a sit on the L-shape sofa. He like how organized and simple the place is for someone like Chanyeol.

"You live here alone?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yes, I lived here alone.." Chanyeol answered.

"Ow!" Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to sit beside him. "So~you're all alone?! .Babe.."

"Ahh..." Chanyeol looked away trying to escape from Baekhyun and pulled away. "Y-Yeah.."

"Let's eat!" Baekhyun said opening the box of pizza and offer a slice to Chanyeol. "Actually, I'm bored, so, I ask someone about your address with some help of a friend and yes! I'm here!"

"You have other friends though.."

"I want to spend more time with you," Baekhyun smiled. "I like how you blushed infront of me."

Chanyeol blushed immediately earning soft chuckles from Baekhyun. The smaller open some beer in cans and offer the taller.

"I can't we still have classes tomorrow," Chanyeol refused. "And you shouldn't drink too much, you have to drive right?"

Baekhyun could feel the concern from Chanyeol and he can't help but smile behind his can of beer. He just nods and decided to only drink a few since he have a high-in-take of alcohol.

"Wanted to watch a movie?" Chanyeol asked as he turn on the t.v. and went to Netflix to find something to watch.

"Let's watch 365 days!" Baekhyun snickered.

"Ahh! No!!" Chanyeol shook his head. "Too much information."

Baekhyun laugh at how red Chanyeol's ears are when he looked away.

"Hmp! You already came inside my mouth and yet you still blushed because of a movie?" Baekhyun teased.

"I'm not into that kind of movies!" Chanyeol defend his self. "We better watch Zootopia!"

"Seriously?! What are you a ten year old kid?!" Baekhyun mocked.

"What?" Chanyeol pouted. "It's my favorite.."

Baekhyun felt his heart swells when he saw how down the taller was. "Fine, let's watch that,"he agreed and the taller's sad face suddenly lit up. He happily choose the movie and get some soda to replace the beers that Baekhyun brought.

_He really looks cute for his own good._

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol rather than the movie when it plays. He can't help but smile silently on how Chanyeol memorized the lines of the characters. He would laugh and then turn sad then became determined and then turns happy again. He tilted his head while watching the taller who totally forgot his presence.

He must admit that Chanyeol's side profile show how pointed his nose is. He have long eyeslashes and show how his eyes twitch when he laugh. His deep voice sounds good when he laugh a bit loud. Baekhyun doesn't know how long he took his time just watching the taller's every movement.

When his eyes moves down his lips, he gulps and subconsciously licked his lips. He bit his lower lip and the next thing he knew, he's already pushing Chanyeol to lie down. Chanyeol's eyes widens while looking at Baekhyun who stares at him as if memorizing every inch of his face.

"Ahhh.. B-Baek.."he gulps.

"What are you doing to me, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked darkly.

"Huh?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun gently caress his face while staring at him intently. "How could you be so fucking look good and hot at the same time?"

"B-Baekhyun.." Chanyeol breathes, nervous on what's going on with Baekhyun.

Before Baekhyun could make a move to kiss Chanyeol, the taller quickly pushed him away. "I guess, it's getting late! You must go home, Baek."

Chanyeol look outside only to see that it's already raining hard outside.

"Ooopppsss~looks like I'm staying for the night!" Baekhyun sing-songed. "You're not that mean to kick me out right?"

Chanyeol took a deep sighed. _It's gonna be a long night._  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 _ **#Stay**_


	4. Make Love

  
_**“Here, you can wear this after you take a shower.”** _

Baekhyun accept the clothes Chanyeol offered to him for his stay in his house tonight. When Chanyeol left him, he went to the bathroom to take a shower and change into more comfortable clothes. He stare at his self at the mirror while drying his hair, Chanyeol's clothes a bit larger for his frame and his boxer's too. He could still smell the younger's scent through his clothes and just by that he could feel his body heatin' up. He went out of the room that he would stay for the night and look for Chanyeol. He immediately saw it and luckily, the taller forget to lock his door.

Chanyeol is staring at his self in the mirror. He lift his shirt and saw the hickeys that Baekhyun left on his body. He suddenly felt hot and he could feel his dick hardening just by thinking on how Baekhyun sucked him and made him cum. He subconsciously touch his self and let out a moan while imagining Baekhyun touching him.

"Aahhhhh~ Baekhyun~"he tried to lower his voice because Baekhyun might heard him.

"Looks like someone's having some fun time."

Chanyeol looked at his side and saw Baekhyun smirking at him. His face turned red and tried to hide his self but it's too late. Baekhyun already caught him touching his self and moaning his name.

Baekhyun wanted him and he knows that. He could see the lust in his eyes and on how he stared on him. He literally gulps as he tried to look away and maybe push Baekhyun outside his room. Baekhyun took a step closer and grab Chanyeol's arm making him face the smaller.

"Kiss me, Yeol.."

Chanyeol tried to ignore him but Baekhyun pulled him for a kiss. It's only a peck and he thought that it would end there. But Baekhyun wants more from him. So he pushed Chanyeol towards his own bed and took off his shirt. Chanyeol could say that Baekhyun have a beautiful body. He might not be as buff as he is, but his body is also well-built. Baekhyun leans closer and claimed his lips. Due to that surprise attack, his lips parted and Baekhyun quickly push his tongue inside.

"Uhmmm~"he moaned.

Baekhyun smiles.

He deepen the kiss and Chanyeol's mind became clouded by his own feeling. He kissed Baekhyun back and moved his hands to take grip of his hair. Baekhyun then left his lips and move downwards to his jawline. Baekhyun lif his body and take a hold of the taller's shirt pulling it upwards until he finally took it off. He went back on kissing the younger earning more loud moans when he sucked that certain spot for the third time today. He can't get enough of Chanyeol and this is the first time that he felt hungry towards someone.

Chanyeol couldn't think straight because the way Baekhyun clouded his mind drives him crazy. Baekhyun move down to his chest, straight to his nipples, sucking, licking and biting it. Chanyeol became a moaning mess. Baekhyun love the way Chanyeol moaned for him.

"B-Baek..."

Baekhyun removed their remaining clothes until they are finally naked. He rubbed his hard dick against the taller who groans due to friction. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who has his eyes closed and swollen lips parted.

"Fuck! Yeol! You look so hot!"

Baekhyun kiss Chanyeol again and moved down until he reached the younger's awaiting cock for attention. He licks it like it's some sort of lollipop. Chanyeol knows that he needed it to stop before he regrets everything after. But how could he do that if Baekhyun's mouth have his hard dick, sucking it hard.

"Aggggghhhh~"

Baekhyun moaned and the vibration inside his mouth cause a large effect on Chanyeol. His back curves and his hips push upwards to fuck the smaller's mouth. Baekhyun have to hold his waist to make him stay still. He move his other hand to play with his balls and jerk the younger's dick after swallowing it.

"You like it so much, Yeol?"he teased.

"N-No.." Chanyeol tried to fight more.

"Stop fighting, Babe.."

"I... I...."

"I know you want it, too.."

Chanyeol open his eyes and he meet with Baekhyun's. "I-It's my first time.."he whispered.

"I know."

Baekhyun bent Chanyeol's body a little and lick his lips upon seeing the younger's virgin pink hole. Chanyeol wanted to push him away but Baekhyun's grips tightens more. Baekhyun leans down and and pushed his tongue inside.

"Aaagggrrrrhhhhhh!!!" Chanyeol couldn't help it. "B-Baek!! S-Stop! I-It's dirty!!"

Baekhyun ignored him because he likes doing it. He tongue fuck the taller as he take a hold of his dick and jerk it. Chanyeol throw his head backwards because of the pleasure.

He could feel tears occuring on the edge of his almond shape eyes. His inside tightens and he knows that he's close to his edge. Baekhyun knows it too so he continued what he's doing.

"Cum for me Babe.."

Chanyeol came and pants. Baekhyun slowly put his body down as he hovered him again and kiss his lips.

"You're doing good, Babe.." Baekhyun smiled. "Now, let's go to the main course." He pushes his two slender fingers inside the mouth of Chanyeol. "Suck it, Babe, I want it to be full of your own saliva."

Chanyeol did what he was told to do and coated Baekhyun's beautiful finger with his saliva. When Baekhyun knows that it's enough he pulled it out and face that pink hole again.

"W-What a-are you g-gonna d-do?..." Chanyeol innocently said.

"I'll prepare you.." Baekhyun answered while playing with the younger's entrance.

"B-But...i-it...would hurt...right?" Chanyeol pants, looking so nervous because it's his first time.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll take care of you," Baekhyun assured. He wanted Chanyeol to feel more pleasure than pain so he carefully pushed his fingers inside his tight hole.

"Aaaahhhhh!!! I-It hurts!!" Chanyeol cried out. "B-Baek!! Pull out! P-Pull out!!!"

Baekhyun kissed the taller to make him forget about the pain, making the taller cry. He assured that he would be fine by saying some comforting words like _'it's gonna fade soon'_ and _'I'll take care of you.'_

_Fuck! He's so tight! For sure he didn't even tried to finger his self!_

Baekhyun bit his lower lips as he slowly moves his finger inside and out. Chanyeol could still feel the pain but when Baekhyun moved slowly, the pain slowly turned into pleasure. Never in his life that he even touch his self. Baekhyun did take all of his first.

"I'll add another one okay," Baekhyun gently said.

If it's like his normal fucking time, he would not make it slow because he is that eager to finish everything when he's horny. But with Chanyeol, he wanted to make it slow, making sure that the younger will also enjoy it like how he wanted to. He insert another finger, slowly scissoring it until Chanyeol requested for more making him a bit surprised.

"M-More....please..."the taller cried out. "B-Baek..."

Baekhyun obeyed and add another finger. When he removed his fingers, he heard the younger whimpered and whined because of the sudden absence of the something inside him. He smiled, he then pulled Chanyeol up and kissed him again.

"Suck me, Babe.."

Chanyeol obeyed and sucked his dick. Baekhyun throw his head back because Chanyeol's hot mouth feels so good. He slowly thrust inside his mouth until his movement gone faster.

"Aaagggghhhhh!! Fuck! Yeol! You're doing good!!"

"Uhhmmmm~" Chanyeol moaned.

Baekhyun pulled out and Chanyeol looked up to him with those innocent eyes, begging him to do more. And it totally turned him on. He gently pushed Chanyeol to lie down and settle his self between his legs. He kissed the taller passionately before pulling away.

"I'll put it in now,"he told the taller.

Chanyeol bit his lower lip when he felt the tip of Baekhyun's large cock. Baekhyun slowly pushed in and watched the taller's face. When he fully inside, he waited for the younger to adjust to his size. Chanyeol nods while looking back at Baekhyun.

"M-Move...please.."

Baekhyun moved and he loves how Chanyeol's hole sucks his dick hard. The warmth feels so good and the taller's moans became louder than before. He smirked when Chanyeol grips on him. He hit that part again and Chanyeol scream because of pleasure. He angle his self to hit it more and their moans and grunts echoed inside the taller's room. His movement became faster as he leans down to kiss the taller again.

"Aaaggghhhhhh~aaaaggggghhhhh~"

"Your hole suck me so good, Babe!"

"Uhmmm~Baekhyun!!"

"I'm close, Babe!"

"I.... I'm....aaaahhhhhhh~!!!! I'm coming!!!"

"BAEKHYUN!!!!"

"CHANYEOL!!!"

Baekhyun rode his high a bit more and slowly pulls out. Chanyeol whimpered with the lost and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he just did it with Baekhyun. Baekhyun licked his lips and kissed Chanyeol.

"Fuck! Yeol, I'm only kissing you, yet you're making me hard again!" Baekhyun looked at his hardening dick. "Looks like it's gonna be a long night."

"Oh! My God!" Chanyeol mumbled.

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol peacefully sleeping beside him. The younger's snuggling on him while he gently caress his soft face. He didn't know how many times they've reached euphoria the whole night. A experience he didn't have before with his past sexcapades. He plant soft kisses on the taller's shoulder that have some marks he proudly made.

"Uhmmm~ I-I'm tired.." Chanyeol mumbled burying his face on Baekhyun's neck making him smile.

"I know,"he answered back. "You're just so beautiful.."

Chanyeol blushed and sleep again. Baekhyun kissed the taller's forehead and pulled him closer before drifting to his own dreamland too.

\--

Chanyeol could feel it.

His body aches and his ass hurts like hell. He bit his lower lip when he open his eyes and saw his body naked and full of marks. He tried to pushed his self up but his body's still tired and his back ache so much. He closed his eyes and the memories of last night flash back. When he open his eyes, Baekhyun is no where to be find making his heart clenched. He felt like crying but he hold it in. He gently pushed his self up and tried to walk his self to the bathroom but his body is still weak and his legs feels like jelly. He tried again, slowly as he can but his body won't cooperate. When he tried to step forward his back aches making him scream due to pain.

"Aaahhhh!!"he cried out.

"Yeol?!" Baekhyun quickly help him up making the younger surprise. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I... I...."he started to cry.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip and pick him up slowly. "Why are you crying?"he asked gently.

"I-It...h-hurts..." Chanyeol cried.

"I'm sorry.." Baekhyun wiped his tears away. "Let me help you, okay?" Chanyeol nods like a little kid.

Baekhyun help him take a bath and clean his self. The smaller saw some blood stain mixed with cum. He gently washed the taller and help him get dress too. He took him out to eat breakfast that he made for the both of them. Chanyeol find it hard to sit but Baekhyun was there to help him out.

"Here, eat this, then drink this painkillers," Baekhyun said.

"T-Thanks.." Chanyeol blushed.

"Stop blushing coz I might forget that you're still sore," Baekhyun teased making Chanyeol turned into a blushing mess. "I'm kidding, maybe when you're already fine, we can make it again."

"Shut u-up!" Chanyeol looked away. "Ahhh!"he whined when he felt pain again. "I think, I can't go to school.."

"Who told you I will let you come to school?" Baekhyun raised a brow. "We will stay here."

"We?" Chanyeol asked.

"What?" Baekhyun asked back. "Do you think I will leave you alone in that state?"

Chanyeol blushed. "I-I'm fine..you don't need to worry about me..."

Baekhyun took a sighed. He knows why Chanyeol's acting like this.

"Do you remember what I have told you?"he asked. Chanyeol furrowed his brows. "I already told you that _you are mine_ , and I'm serious about that."

Baekhyun moves to his side and claimed his lips. "You are mine now, Park Chanyeol, so don't you ever dare to run away from me."

**\--**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Sehun worriedly called Chanyeol when he didn't came to attend school. Chanyeol's not the type who would skip school with no valid reason. He didn't picked him up because he needs to come to school early for some group reports.

"Are you sick?"he asked.

 _["I'm no_ _t feeling a bit well, but don't worry about me.. I am fine, Sehunnie~just focus in your studies okay?"]_

"Okay, you should have message me earlier,"he sighed.

_["Sorry, Sehunnie~"]_

He smiled and ended the call after saying goodbye. He put his phone inside his pocket and went straight to his next class. He saw Kai who's busy with his phone and sat next to him.

"Where's Chanyeol?" Kai asked.

"He doesn't feeling well, maybe he forgot his closing his rooms window again!"

"Ahh.." Kai nodded. "By the way, wanna go for a party tonight?"

"I'll think about it, maybe I'll drop by at Channie's apartment later," Sehun said.

"When will you confess to him?" Kai asked.

Sehun looked at Kai. "Come on, it's not like we are dense like Channie, we know you have feelings for him."

"I don't want to rush him," Sehun said. "I want it to be perfect for the both of us."

"You're moving slow you know," Kai teased. "Chanyeol might be innocent with somethings, and yeah, a bit dense, but he's for sure know something about dating, and you better moved fast, there's a lot admiring our happy virus you know."

Sehun sighed.

Kai is right. Chanyeol might not notice it, but there's a lot of their school mates wanted to asked him out. Chanyeol's just too focus with his school and enjoying just having friends around him. Such an innocent soul that he don't want to get tainted. And speaking of, he notice that Baekhyun didn't attend school too.

"I don't see, Byun,"he stated.

"I noticed that too," Kai said. "Well, it's not new, maybe he got drunk and slept with some of his flings."

Sehun slowly nods.

"Speaking of, do you know that he help Chanyeol from Kris?" Kai asked. "Our classmates said that Baekhyun help Chanyeol to get away from Kris."

Sehun furrowed his brows. "He did what?"

"You don't know?" Kai asked. "Baekhyun, told Kris to back off, and then walked away with Chanyeol like a protective boyfriend."

"And who does that Baekhyun think he is?" Sehun clenched his fist.

"It's the first time Baekhyun do that you know, he never barged into someone else's business before," Kai said thinking about it, too.

"He just like showing off," Sehun rolled his eyes.

"You really hate him do you?" Kai teased.

"I just don't like him being around with Chanyeol," Sehun get his notes and book.

"Well, you can't stop them seeing each other, first they both studying in the same school, second, they are classmates too," Kai said.

"Then I will do anything for them not crossed paths again!" Sehun assured.

**\--**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

“And where the hell are you?!” Luhan called Baekhyun when he didn't showed up today.

_["I'm with someone."]_

"Did you slept with someone?" Luhan raised a brow.

_["Yeah~"]_

"The hell?! You skip school just to slept with some of your sexcapades?!" Luhan stomped. "I swear Byun Baekhyun you will get in trouble soon!"

Baekhyun just chuckles from the other line.

_["I'm with not some sluts, Lu, this person is special.."]_

Luhan furrowed his brows. " _Special_? When does you have someone _special_? Byun?!"

_["Since the first time I laid my eyes on him! So, bye! My baby might woke up if I continue talking with you!! Bye!!"]_

*Beeeep*

Luhan moved his phone from his ear after Baekhyun hang up on him. "The hell?"

"What did Baek said?" Suho asked. "Where's that jerk?"

"He told me he's with someone special," Luhan tilted his head. "But the fuck! He never have someone special!!"

Kyungsoo smirked. "Yes, he did."

"What are you talking about, Kyungsoo?" Xiumin asked.

"Looked around~" Kyungsoo sing-songed. His friends looked around and notice the absence of a certain giant.

"No way!" Tao exclaimed.

"He's with _him_?!" Xiumin asked. "How did you know?"

"Well, Baekhyun asked for my help to locate where that cute-nerd's living," Kyungsoo shrugged. "For sure he already popped the boy's cherry."

"Poor boy, he's innocence just got tainted by Baekhyun," Suho frowned. "And now he will be left just like his other flings!! I swear if Baek do that I'll castrate him!"

"Who said that Baekhyun only took him as his a one night sexcapade?" Luhan giggles. "Haven't you heard how he just do yesterday? He just acted like a protective boyfriend towards Park infront of Kris Wu!"

"I heard about that!" Tao exclaimed. "I thought it was just rumours though.."

"Well, it really happened," Luhan assured. "He saw Kris pushing his self towards Chanyeol, then our Baekkie, acts up like some Prince Charming ready to save his Damsel in distress!"

"Luhan and his fairytale~" Xiumin laughed.

"Well, like I said, he face Kris and told him to back off, acting like Chanyeol is his, then they leave Kris dumbfounded!" Luhan continued. "Gosh! I can't wait to see them together!!"

"What a shipper!" Xiumin teased.

\--

Chanyeol felt someone kissing his cheeks so he open his eyes and quickly blushed when he saw Baekhyun smiling infront of him. Baekhyun kissed his lips then pulls away.

"How are you feeling?" Baekhyun asked.

"I-I'm fine.."he shyly answered.

Baekhyun pinched his face. "Wanna eat something?"

Chanyeol heard his stomach growls and nodded. Baekhyun help him get up and they went to the living room. Baekhyun just called for a take-out and sit beside Chanyeol and watch some movies. Chanyeol leans his head on Baekhyun's shoulder like that it's the right thing to do. Baekhyun pulls him closer making sure he could feel warm and kissed his forehead.

Baekhyun don't know why, but having Chanyeol beside him felt so right. Having him inside his arms and making him feel safe feels good. He never felt this way before towards anyone and he never think of someone else rather than the younger. His free hand reach for the taller's other hand and gently hold it.

"Baek, sorry for being a burden.." Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun.

"Shut up, Yeol," Baekhyun kissed the tip of his nose. "I told you, you are mine, not a burden."

Chanyeol pouts. "Then would you accept my 'thank you' for taking care of me?"

Baekhyun wanted to jump into Chanyeol for being too cute. "Yeol, if you don't stop, I might forget that you're still sore, I swear!"

Chanyeol blushed. "No make love! Byun Baekhyun! My ass still hurts!"

Baekhyun smiled. _Make love._

He kissed the taller who widen his eyes due to surprise. "Yes, no making love for _now_.."he smiled making Chanyeol blushed.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 ** _#MakeLove_**


	5. Fall for me

  
_**“Good morning!”** _

Baekhyun turn to his bestfriend Luhan when he walks inside their room looking for a certain giant. He went home when Chanyeol told him that he is fine and he will attend school tomorrow. He wanted to stay a bit longer because being with Chanyeol feels so relaxing specially when he's inside his arms. He then saw the giant who's brightly smiling towards Kai and a certain cold-looking guy who smile a little, named Sehun.

"Yah! Did you just ignore me?" Luhan exclaimed.

"Yeah, good morning, too,"his responce still staring at Chanyeol.

Luhan notice him though and smirked. "Looks like someone's whipped by a certain cute nerd~"

Baekhyun turn to his bestfriend. "Shut up, Lu."

Luhan exaggeratedly touch his chest. "OMG! This you just told me to _'shut it up'_!!?"

Baekhyun ignore his friend and went to his chair before getting his phone and message the taller. He watch as the taller check his phone and blushingly smiled. Kai continued telling him some story while Sehun left them for a while and Chanyeol simlply typing on his phone.

_**Yeollie** _

_**Good morning, too! I'm fine..and I already drink some painkillers..tnx for reminding ☺️** _

He tried not to smile because Luhan, is freaking looking at him as he carefully type a reply towards the taller.

"Don't hide it, Soo told us about your sexcapade the other night, you midget! Did you already deflower _him_ huh?!" Luhan smack Baekhyun's arm who frown because of the hit that he gets from the older.

"The fuck! Why do you have to hurt me?!" Baekhyun whined making Chanyeol turn to him with a worried look. He just wink at him and smiled before facing Luhan again. "Just shut up, Lu."

"Wow! That's new! Byun Baekhyun didn't want to share anything about his sexcapade!" Kyungsoo closed his book and face the two.

"Well, maybe a certain cute nerd did that to him," Luhan mocked.

Baekhyun just shake his head. "Why are you making it a big deal though? What ever happened between us would stay between the both us, period."

Kyungsoo smirked. "Lu, no need to ask him, it's obvious because look at the cute nerd, he's a bit uncomfortable."

They both watches Chanyeol as he tried to sit properly and frowning a bit. Luhan and Kyungsoo both snickered then turn to Baekhyun who focus on his phone. They decided to let it go since their friend looks happy right now. Chanyeol on the other hand, though a bit uncomfortable, tried to relax his self and listen to their teacher. Their lunch break came and Kai excitedly pull him outside because he heard that chicken is one of the main course for today.

"Hi!" Luhan blocked their way.

"Hi! Luhan-hyung!" Chanyeol greeted and let Kai run towards the line to buy as many chickens as he wanted to.

"Wanna join us for lunch?" Luhan asked.

"Thanks for the offer, Hyung, I'm with my friends already," Chanyeol gently decline.

"Then invite them too," Luhan wrapped his hand on the taller's arm. "We have a lot of space for you and your friends."

Chanyeol nods since Luhan is a nice person. He took a sit and looked around to find his friends. His friends saw him and they are a bit surprise to see him with Luhan.

"Luhan-hyung invited us to join them," Chanyeol told his friends. "Come on!"

"Wow! You really have a nice spot here, it's near the vending machines, and restroom too!" Chen excitedly took a sit beside Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo, Suho, Tao and Xiumin arrived and smiled towards the new friends that will be sitting with them. Sehun took the other side beside Chanyeol and didn't show any emotions. But when Chanyeol turn to look at him, he would smile a bit.

"What do you like to eat?" Sehun asked Chanyeol.

"I don't know the menu," Chanyeol answered. "You take charge." Sehun nods and left to buy foods with Chen.

"I thought I got lost!" Kai said followed by Lay. "Why are you here, Chan?"

"Luhan-hyung invited us to join them," Chanyeol answered.

"Ow! Nice!" Lay said and sat beside Suho. "Hi! Sorry, I didn't ask if this seat is taken."

"It's okay, at least someone as gentle as you is sitting beside me," Suho smiled. "Luhan's being an ass everytime he sits beside me."

Lay chuckled. "Where is your food?"

"Baekhyun's in-charge with our foods today," Suho replied. "And that would be a lot so you better all have a good appetite."

"Well, in that case, we have Kai!" Chanyeol excitedly points out. "He have a good appetite when it comes to food specially when it comes to chickens!"

"Interesting," Kyungsoo smiled looking at Kai who got conscious because for fuck sake! His crush for a long time is looking at him. "I wonder if he could eat something _hard_ and _long_."

Kai chokes on his food so Chanyeol quickly offered him some water. "Are you okay?"

Kai nods. "Someone might remembers me,"he grins. "You know~"

Chanyeol just smiled. "Yeah.."he nodded.

Sehun and Chen returned with their foods on a tray. Sehun gave Chanyeol his own food when Baekhyun arrived. He furrowed his brows questioning why Chanyeol and his friends are there.

"What's going on?" Baekhyun asked. "Why are they here?"

Chanyeol felt a bit offended on how Baekhyun say those words. He bit his lower lip and looked down. Maybe, Baekhyun doesn't want him to be there because he's embarrass being around him. He was about to stood up when Kyungsoo spoke up.

"Luhan invited them, besides, we are classmates, why not became friends?" Kyungsoo stated.

"Yeah! This table is too big for us though," Tao second motion.

Chanyeol looked up to see the reaction of Baekhyun who is already looking at him. He can't read what's his thinking so he looked down again and start eating. Sehun hold his hand making him look at his bestfriend.

"Are you okay? We can move to another table," Sehun said a bit loud so that the rest could hear. Specially Baekhyun who didn't like how Sehun touch Chanyeol's hand.

"I-It's fine," Chanyeol smile. "Let's just finish eating then join me with my library escapades?"

Sehun smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Baekhyun took a seat in front of Chanyeol and raised a brow when the taller ignored him. Luhan leans at him to whisper.

"You idiot! Do you know how you look like you don't want to see Chanyeol here?!" Luhan whispered.

"I don't mean that!" Baekhyun exclaimed. Chanyeol turn his head on him with a worried face.

"Sorry," Luhan apologized. "Ahh.. Chanyeol, are you done eating? Can you..accompany me?"

"Uhmm.." Chanyeol turn to Sehun who just nods a little. He don't mind if his bestfriend tag along with somebody else as long as it's not Baekhyun. "Okay!"he smiled.

Luhan looked at Baekhyun who just watched them leave. He waited for a minute before excusing his self and followed Chanyeol and Luhan. It didn't take long and he found them at walking along the empty hallway. Luhan stop walking same as Chanyeol.

"Luhan-hyung?" Chanyeol asked.

Luhan turn around and saw Baekhyun. "What took you so long?" Chanyeol turn to see Baekhyun. "Here..talk to him, I have something else to do."

Baekhyun nods and grabs Chanyeol's hand and pulls him somewhere. Chanyeol bit his lower lip because Baekhyun looks mad making his heart sinks. Baekhyun saw a empty room and pulled Chanyeol inside, then after closing the door, he quickly claimed the taller's lips taking him by surprise.

"Uhmmm~" Chanyeol whimpered.

Baekhyun moved his lips and use his tongue to lick the bottom lips of the taller. Chanyeol eventually open his lips and let Baekhyun conquer his mouth. When he feel that he's lacking of air, he gently pushes Baekhyun to breathe.

"Sorry.." Baekhyun almost whispered.

"A-Are you mad at me?" Chanyeol asked.

"No, Baby.." Baekhyun caress the taller's cheeks. "I'm just surprise earlier, Luhan didn't inform me that you and your friends will be joining our table."

"We will not join you next time if you're uncomfortable.." Chanyeol looked down.

"Hey.." Baekhyun hold his chin tilting the taller's head. "I like seeing you closer, Babe..by the way, how's your..." Chanyeol blushed.

"I'm fine!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "I... I mean... I'm okay now..you don't need to worry.."

Baekhyun smiled and kiss the tip of his nose. "I'm sorry if I acted like that.."

Chanyeol smiled. "It's okay.."

Baekhyun pulled the taller for a hug and patted his back for comfort. "I miss you.."

"I'm still sore..though.." Chanyeol felt his ear heating up.

Baekhyun let out a soft laugh. "I'm not talking about _making love,_ I really miss you.."

The taller just form an 'Oh' with his lips before looking away embarrassed for thinking that way.

"But we're classmate, Baek, you will always see me around here.." Chanyeol mumbled.

"I wanted to hold you like normal couples do," Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol slightly pushed Baekhyun to see his face and smiled. He felt his heart beating fast because of what Baekhyun said.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun called out earning a ' _hmm'_ from the taller. "Go out with me."

Chanyeol blushed, his eyes widening because of the sudden question. "Going out? As in a date?"he asked.

"Yes, Babe.." Baekhyun nods. "I'm asking you out.."

"Oww.." Chanyeol looked away. "I... I have to tell you something.."

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. _Is he going to reject me?_

"What's that Babe?"he asked, hoping that it's not a rejection.

"Sehun don't like you.." Chanyeol bit his lower lip. "He told me that your no good for me..and I should stay away from you.."

Baekhyun took a sighed. "Because of my reputation right?" Chanyeol nods, afraid that he might get mad.

"A-Are you mad? I'm sorry.." Chanyeol looked down.

"I'm not mad," Baekhyun assured. "Relax, Babe.."

Baekhyun pulled the taller down so he could kiss his forehead. "Damn your height! Why you have to be so tall!"he chuckles making the taller blushed and smile shyly. "We better go, your bestfriend might be going crazy looking for you."

"Yeah.. I even asked him to accompany me to the library," Chanyeol said. "I have vacant class after lunch."

"Lucky you!" Baekhyun kissed the taller's lips.

**\--**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Sehun looked at his bestfriend who is busy reading a thriller book beside him. He propped his arm on top of the table and buried his head there still looking at his bestfriend. He really love how Chanyeol looked while his reading a book with earphones on his elf-like ears.

_I like you._

Sehun took a sighed.

Chanyeol turn to him, removing his earphones and closing his book. "Are you bored? Sorry..."he apologized.

"No.. I like it chilling like this just beside you.." Sehun smiled.

"Tss.. stop pretending! I know you're bored.." Chanyeol pouts. "Come on, let's just take a walk around."

Chanyeol fixed his books and pulled Sehun out of the library. Side by side they talked about different things and laughed their hearts out. They've reached the Green House Garden that Chanyeol really loves about the school. Sehun watched in awe how Chanyeol took some pictures of newly bloomed flowers and butterflies enjoying the flowers around. Sehun took a picture of Chanyeol and smiled.

"Yah! Sehun! Come here!" Chanyeol called out.

"What?"he asked. "Found anything again?"

"Not really," Chanyeol snickered. "I just like calling you because you're smiling like an idiot there!"

_I'm your idiot though._

Sehun just rolled his eyes and approached Chanyeol before putting his arm around his waist. Chanyeol didn't mind for he thought it's just natural for his bestfriend to do that. Sehun pulled him closer and totally hugged him.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol asked.

"Just stay like this for a while," Sehun buried his head to his bestfriend's neck enjoying his sweet scent of vanilla and honey. "You smells so good."

Chanyeol shivered on how the hot breathe of his bestfriend pass through his skin. He felt the hugged tighten making him feel safe and warm.

_But Baekhyun's more warm._

He bit his lower lip for thinking about another person when he's with Sehun. He wanted to tell his bestfriend about what happened between him and Baekhyun but he's afraid that his bestfriend would take it the wrong way and thought bad about the smaller. He don't want them to fight or got into troubles because of him. But keeping things from his bestfriend also pained him.

_I will tell him but not now._

Sehun let go of his bestfriend and looked at his amber-brown eyes. His gaze moved down to Chanyeol's soft pink plump lips. He tilted his head and leans closer only to be stop by a sudden ringtone of his bestfriend's phone.

"It's Mom," Chanyeol excused his self and moved away from his friend.

Sehun facepalmed and cursed his self for being tempted to kiss his bestfriend. When Chanyeol apporached him, he acted like a nothing almost happened.

"What did Aunt ask you?" Sehun asked.

"She's just checking if I'm fine, she told me that their trip might be extended because a lot of investors came and planned a merger with their proposal," Chanyeol shrugged. "Let's go! Our class will be starting soon!"

Sehun nodded and walked beside his bestfriend.

\--

Baekhyun was lying on Kyungsoo's bed for a while now. His friends are playing some card game while he's thinking about Chanyeol.

"Yah! Byun! Are you just gonna lie down there?!" Luhan asked. "I thought you and Chanyeol talked already?"

"I asked him out,"his reply.

The room became silent before it turn into a booming mess. Baekhyun covered his ears because for fucking sake! His friends are too loud. After their laughter halted and realized that he's serious they all pay attention on him.

"Wait! You're serious about this?" Xiumin asked.

"Yeah~" Baekhyun closed his eyes.

"So, what's the problem?" Tao asked.

"His bestfriend wanted him to stay away from me," Baekhyun pushed his self to take a sit and face his friends. "Sehun said I'm no good for him."

"Well, you can't blame Sehun, you're very popular for breaking someone's heart, and you never took someone seriously," Luhan shrugged. "Plus! Chanyeol's too good for you!"

"Are you really my friend?" Baekhyun scoffed.

"Baek, dating is a bit of serious you know, it's not like your usual sexcapades that when you get bored you could easily let go," Xiumin told his friend seriously.

"I agree," Kyungsoo nodded. "I only talked to him for a short time but I could say that Chanyeol deserves the best."

"I know.." Baekhyun mumbled. "I know you won't believe me, but I really like him, I wouldn't asked him out if I only wanted him to be my fuck buddy!"

"We believe you, Baek, we are your friends after all, and we know that you wanted this to last," Suho said. "But you can never erase the fact that you already have a reputation for being a playboy."

"Hyung, if you really want to show his bestfriend that you are fucking serious, court Chanyeol," Tao suggested. "Show him that you are sincere and you wanted him to know that _he is the one_!"

"The question is..." Kyungsoo crossed his legs. "Is Chanyeol really the one?"

Baekhyun smiled. "I know that he is."

His friends smiled and hugged him tight. They are happy for their friend because he finally found someone that he really likes and would take seriously.

"Okay! Guys! We have a mission!" Luhan said. "We will help our Baekhyunnie~to make Park Chanyeol fall for him!"

"I guess we first need to make him a new image," Kyungsoo said. "From Mr. Playboy to Mr. Right!"

"God! I think I need a new set of friends~" Baekhyun jokingly whined.

**\--**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

It has been two days since Baekhyun asked Chanyeol out and the taller wonders why does the smaller's been a bit aloof with him. He then realized that maybe he falls to his game just like what Sehun always told him about Baekhyun. He looked down as he walked along the hallway with a broken heart.

_I shouldn't have hope too high._

_I should have believe Sehun!_

_I shouldn't have thought he really do care for me._

He didn't know that he already reach the secluded part of the school because of his thoughts. When je looked up, he heard some muffled moans and groans from a empty room just beside him.

"Ugggghhhhhh~fuck! Yeah! Right there! Right there!!"

Chanyeol blushed after hearing those voices. He bit his lips and quickly turn his heel back and walk fast only to bumped someone.

"Aww!"

Chanyeol looked at the person on the ground and he saw Baekhyun. "B-Baekhyun.."

"Help me!" Baekhyun raised his hand and Chanyeol helped him. "Why are you walking too fast?"

"N-Nothing.." Chanyeol looked away.

Baekhyun raised a brow and noticed the reddening ears of the taller. He smirked and the urged to touch him cross his mind. He pulled Chanyeol inside of one of the rooms and started kissing him making the taller surprised.

"B-Baek.." Chanyeol called between kisses. "B-Baek..."

"I miss you, Babe.." Baekhyun deepen the kiss and moved his hands.

Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun played with his clothed nipples. The smaller began tracing kisses from his jawline down to his sensitive neck. He wanted to hate Baekhyun for ignoring him for the passed two days but his heart's screaming how he missed his kisses and touches too. Maybe they see each other in a different way and their feelings aren't mutual. That makes Chanyeol's heart ached. He slowly pushed Baekhyun who's panting and got confuse why Chanyeol pulled away.

"I... I can't do this.." Chanyeol told Baekhyun.

"Yeol.." Baekhyun leans again but Chanyeol looked away.

"It's not right.." Chanyeol firmly said. "What happened between us, let's forget it! I know that it's just due to your raging hormones.. and me being innocent and naive just allowed you to have your ways on me.."

"Fuck?! What are you talking about?!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun..but this would be the last time you'll gonna touch me.." Chanyeol fixed his shirt. "I don't want to be your fucktoy! I want you to fall for me.."

_Just like how I fall for you._

**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**.**   
**_#FallForMe_ **


	6. Goodnight

  
_**“He what?!”** _

Baekhyun finish his bottle of beer before facing his friends. He told them what Chanyeol said the last time they talked about each other. It has been a week and he really miss the giant and he's trying his best to not to just acted stupid infront of him.

"He want me to forget about everything,"he stated.

"We can't blame him, he never been into any relationships, and you have been known for not taking anyone seriously," Kyungsoo said. "Don't worry, we will help you."

"Give him some space for now, and we will find for a perfect timing," Luhan added.

Baekhyun looked at his friends. "I miss him.."

Suho patted his back and smiled. "It's funny how a popular guy like you look so down because he miss a certain giant."

"Yeah, we are not so used to this, eventually, in times like this you probably have someone screaming your name behind closed doors," Tao commented.

"Baek, you know Chanyeol loves music right?" Xiumin asked. "Why don't you start there?"

Baekhyun bit his lower lip. "How?"

Luhan snapped his fingers. "I know how!" Luhan snickered. "Okay! We will call this mission, Operation: Making Park Chanyeol fall inlove!"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "You're too loud!"

"Tss..who are you to talk when you just banged someone named Kai in one of the vacant rooms?!" Luhan teased.

Kyungsoo just smirked. "He likes it though."

Baekhyun then remembered when he bumped into Chanyeol and he's blushing. He shook his head when he realized that it's Kai and Kyungsoo that the taller heard the other day.

He took a sighed thinking about Chanyeol.

\--

Chanyeol was lying on his bed and listening to some ballad music when he heard his phone's message tone. He picked it up and his heart pounds when he saw that it's from Baekhyun.

_**Baekhyun** _

_**Are u sleeping?** _

He left his bed and went to the balcony to have some fresh air. He have been avoiding the latter after their last encounter. And for some reasons, he always finds his self thinking about him everytime he touch the healing marks he leaves on his body. And everytime he stare at his bed, he imagine how Baekhyun made love with him.

He sighed and re-read the message Baekhyun sent him.

He was about to walk back inside when his phone rang.

_**Baekhyun calling...** _

He gulps before answering the call and hear the voice he missed.

"Hello?"

_["Look down, Babe.."]_

Chanyeol looked down and there he saw Baekhyun leaning on his car just outside the building staring back at him.

"W-What are you doing here?"he asked.

_["I wanted to see you.."]_

He could feel the sadness of his voice but he keeps reminding his self who's Baekhyun.

"You must leave, it's already late.."

_["Okay, but I wanted you to know that I just really wanted to see you.."]_

Baekhyun ended the call before looking at Chanyeol and smiled sadly, before entering his car and leave. Chanyeol bit his lower lip and watched the car disappears before returning inside his room and lie down. He felt his phone vibrates and he read the message he received.

_**Baekhyun** _

_**Meet me at the auditorium. At 3 I'll be waiting for you. I miss you ❤️** _

And there goes his heart again. Pounding hard like it wanted to ripped his rib cage. He covered his face with a pillow to stop his self from squealling like a teenage girl who just got a message from his long-time crush.

_Holy cow! You're gonna be the death of me_ _Byun_ _Baekhyun!!_

_\--_

The class ended fast and Chanyeol hesitates if he would go to meet the smaller at the auditorium when he saw a sticky note pinned on his locker saying _'I will wait for you,_ _Yeol_ _'_. He has been receiving simple notes from the smaller, asking if he is fine or how is he? Making him think hard if avoiding him was the right thing to do. He bit his lower lip while fixing his things inside his locker when Kyungsoo approached him.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo greeted.

"H-Hey.." Chanyeol greeted back.

"I know you're doubting Baekhyun," Kyungsoo crossed his arms. "And I know that you're contemplating if you would give him a chance or not, but as his friend, I hope you will.."

"Kyungsoo.." Chanyeol looked down.

"He is a jerk, I know~" Kyungsoo chuckled. "I've been his friend for a long time and I know every detail about his sexcapades, but then he meet you.."

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo.

"When he's not serious about someone he would share everything he had done with that person because he would always say that it's nothing serious, but then when it comes to you, he told us that everything between you would stay only between the both of you..because he respects you..he trully treasures you, Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo smiled. "And for the first time, I saw how happy Baekhyun to wake up every day looking forward to see you."

"B-But he just meet me.." Chanyeol closed his locker. "A-And.. we don't know each other that well.."

"It's not like you're gonna marry each other, you kiddo!" Kyungsoo pinched the taller's cheek. "Just give him a chance."

Chanyeol pursed his lips.

"He's waiting for you.." Kyungsoo patted his shoulder. "If you go there, it means you will give him a chance to prove his self, but if you don't, he will stop pestering you."

Kyungsoo left Chanyeol alone.

_I know you will choose what's your heart is telling you._

Chanyeol took a deep sighed and check his phone. It was already forty-five minutes passed three. He pace back and forth thinking if he would go to meet the smaller.

"Chanyeol!" Sehun called. "Why are you still here?"

"Ahhh..." Chanyeol looked at his bestfriend.

"Come on! Let's go home!" Sehun grab his arm pulling him towards the parking lot.

Sehun gently pushed him inside and ride the car too. His bestfriend drive him home and left after assuring his already inside. Chanyeol bit his lower lip while staring at the ceiling.

"Ahhh!!! Screw it!!"he exclaimed.

He went outside and locked the door before running towards to look for a cab. But unfortunately, there's no available cab at the time since it's rush hour. He took a deep breathe before starting running to go back to school. He check the time and it's already passed four. He's still catching his breathe when he reach the school's gate for running about forty-five minutes. He runs towards the auditorium and saw nothing but darkness except for the spotlight at the main stage with a small figure sitting at the center.

Chanyeol felt his heart ache the he have to touch his chest to calm his self.

"B-Baekhyun.."he breathe.

Baekhyun looked up to him. "Chanyeol.."

"I.... I...." Chanyeol support his self by putting his hands on his knees. He's so tired from running just to see the smaller. "I... I-I'm sorry.."

He can't help but let his self falls down from exhaustion and tiredness. Baekhyun quickly run towards him and help him.

"You're sweating hard! What happened?!" Baekhyun asked worriedly.

Chanyeol smiled a little. "I run to see you.."

"You what?!" Baekhyun furrowed his brows.

"S-Sehun took me home..then I realized that I wanted to see you..so, I run back here.." Chanyeol closed his eyes because he is so fucking tired.

"The hell?! That's a long way!!" Baekhyun scolded. "You should have told me that you're home!"

"But I want to see you.." Chanyeol open his eyes again. "Because, I miss you.."

Baekhyun's face soften while looking at the younger. He pulled him into a hug.

He waited for him for almost two hours now. Honestly, he was about to leave, thinking that Chanyeol would not come to see him. He almost lose hope because he thought maybe Chanyeol doesn't like him.

"D-Did I make you wait for too long?" Chanyeol asked.

"I almost leave you know, because I thought you're not coming..but you know..this.." Baekhyun pointed at his chest near his heart. "..told me that I should still wait for you..you're the first one who made me wait.."

"I'm sorry.." Chanyeol apologized.

Baekhyun caress the taller's cheek. "You're here now.."he smiled.

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's shirt pulling him down to kiss his lips. It doesn't matter to him now if Baekhyun have a bad reputation. He will give at a try, he will give him a chance, and he will take the risk.

Baekhyun smiled and slowly kissed back pulling Chanyeol closer.

"Well, that end nice," Luhan said.

"I told you, he will came," Kyungsoo smiled.

"What did you do to make him see Baekhyun?" Tao asked.

"Well, some encouraging words," Kyungsoo shrugged.

"We should leave them," Xiumin said.

Baekhyun help Chanyeol to stand up and they walked towards his car. The taller gets inside smiling at Baekhyun who took the driver's seat.

"It's weekend, Babe, wanna go somewhere?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'm hungry.."Chanyeol snickered.

"Ugh! Don't act so cute, Babe!" Baekhyun smiled. "Let's grab something to eat and then I'll send you home."

Chanyeol bit his lower lip. "Uhmm..c-can we go to your place?"

Baekhyun was a bit surprise about it and he wanted to make sure that he heard him right.

"What?"he asked.

"Can we go to your place?" Chanyeol confidently asked.

"A-Are you sure?" Baekhyun asked.

"Yes," Chanyeol smiled. "We could take out and then hang-out or maybe you would let me stay over night?"

Baekhyun's breathe hitched when Chanyeol said those because he didn't expect the taller to suggest those.

Chanyeol notice the smaller's hesitation. "I-It's okay if you don't want to.."he looked away.

"I-It's fine.." Baekhyun stuttered. _Fuck! The hell I stuttered?!_

Chanyeol smiled at him. "Okay!"

**\--**   
  
  
  
  


**\--**

They bought some take out foods and went straight to the smaller's condo unit that his Dad gave him when he entered college. Chanyeol took off his jacket and put it on the side.

"Feel at home, Babe.." Baekhyun said and went to the kitchen. "Pick a movie you like."

Chanyeol took the remote and excitedly pick a movie he like. Baekhyun fixed their foods and then bring it to the living room so they could eat together. Chanyeol looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you!" Chanyeol said.

"What are you watching?" Baekhyun asked.

"50 Shades of Grey," Chanyeol answered making Baekhyun choked. "Are you okay?"

Baekhyun gets the remote and pause the movie. "Do you know what you are watching?!"

Chanyeol blushed and nods. "I think, since..we are going out..maybe I should learn how to do..you know.."

Baekhyun wants to laugh but instead he pulled Chanyeol inside his arms and hugs him. "Babe, you don't need to do that.."he appeased. "You don't need to learn things for me, we will take it slow okay?"

"What if I can't satisfy you? What if I can't make you happy in bed?" Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with his innocent looking eyes.

Baekhyun took a sighed. "Babe, stop thinking about that.."he gently caress the taller's cheek. "Let's eat and just watch a movie you _really_ like."

Chanyeol nods and rest his head on Baekhyun's lap. After eating Baekhyun told Chanyeol to take a shower so that they could take rest. He looked for clothes that could fit the taller and luckily he have. Chanyeol looked around for Baekhyun and he saw the latter wearing a towel inside his room. Baekhyun turn around to see a blushing Chanyeol.

"Ahh! Sorry!" Chanyeol looked away. "I thought you're already done!"

Baekhyun wear his bathrobe before approaching Chanyeol. "It's okay, Babe, I'll just wear something—" Chanyeol looked back at him making him surprise.

"I... I want you.." Chanyeol mumbled.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol took a deep breathe before looking straight towards the smaller's eyes.

"Make love to me, Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun felt his body heating up. Looking at Chanyeol with those determined eyes make his heart pounds hard.

"Chanyeol, you don't need to—"

"I want you, I want to feel your touch, Baek.."

Baekhyun remained still. "Yeol.."

Chanyeol took a step forward until he's just only one foot away from Baekhyun. Before Baekhyun could utter a word Chanyeol already cupped his face and claimed his lips. Since Chanyeol doesn't really know how to kiss he just let his lips pressed against the smaller. When he pulled away, he let his forehead rest against the smaller.

"I want you, Baek, not because I want to please you, but because I really wanted to feel you and make love.." Chanyeol mumbled. "..to you.."

Baekhyun smiled and pulled Chanyeol for a kiss. It's slow and passionate just like how Chanyeol saw from the movies he watched before. Baekhyun held his chin and tilted his head as he deepens the kiss. He used his tongue to lick the taller's bottom lips and Chanyeol gave him the permission. Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun sucked his tongue and start roaming around his hot mouth. Baekhyun pulled him closer until they've reach his bed and gently lie the taller down like he's a fragile that he is afraid to broke.

"You're so beautiful, Yeol.."

Chanyeol blushed and smiled.

Baekhyun removed his bathrobe and towel making him fully naked. "Strip for me, Yeol.."

Chanyeol obligued and took off all his clothes making him shyly naked in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun pushed him down slowly then start peppering him with light kissed making him shivered.

"B-Baek..."

"I'll take care of you tonight, Babe.."

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol fully on the lips while moving his hands to drink every part of the taller's body. Their tongues dance in a rhythm the two of them only knew. The kiss turned into more rough and hungry way, making Chanyeol moaned louder. Baekhyun left the taller's lips and started kissing his pale neck down to the collarbone. He leaves mark that would show everyone who owned the beauty underneath him.

"Uhmmmm~aaaahhhhh~"

Baekhyun licked the beautiful mark he left on Chanyeol's sweet spot. " ** _Mine_**."

They both groans when their hard dicks touch feeling the friction towards each other. "Aaahhhhh~"

"Moan my name, Yeol.."

"B-Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun smiled as he trails down the taller's chest and found his hardening nipples. He flicked his tongue, licking and sucking it hard making Chanyeol almost scream due to the pleasure his feeling. He doesn't know that he could feel this way, his emotions are mixed. He bit his lower lip to prevent embarrassing his self for moaning loud.

"Let it go, Yeol.." Baekhyun said. "Let me hear you moan louder."

"Aaahhhhh~ Baek!!"

Chanyeol curved his back when Baekhyun played with his nipples. The one being sucked while the other one is being played by the smaller's fingers. Baekhyun kisses his abdomen and also leave marks within his inner thighs. Chanyeol couldn't help but grip on the smaller's hair.

"Uuggghhhhhh~uuhhhmmmm~~"

Baekhyun licked the base of Chanyeol's hard dick then it's whole length, giving it light kisses and kitten licks before pumping it with his slender fingers. Chanyeol's panting hard and when he open his eyes, he immediately closed it when Baekhyun took him whole and deep.

"Aaahhhhh~ Baek!! Uhhhhhh~"

"Uhmmmm~" Baekhyun moaned while sucking.

Chanyeol tightens his grip on Baekhyun's hair while thrusting upwards meeting up with the latter. Baekhyun fasten his movement making Chanyeol moaned louder. And Chanyeol could feel it, he is near. Baekhyun removed his mouth with a soft pop then start jerking the taller.

"B-Baek...please...m-make me cum.." Chanyeol almost cried out.

"Come for me, Yeol!"

Chanyeol thrust his body up and a rope of white substance stained his and Baekhyun's stomach and chest. Chanyeol lift his body still panting and reach out for Baekhyun before gently pushing him down.

"L-Let me pleasure you too.."

Baekhyun just nods and let Chanyeol worked. Chanyeol copy what Baekhyun did to him earlier just like how he remember it. Baekhyun groans when Chanyeol start sucking and licking his neck and collarbones. Chanyeol also leave a mark at his sweet spot making him smile. His heart is pounding so hard, happy to know that he has this effect towards Baekhyun.

"You just marked me, Yeol.."

"Y-You are mine..right?" Chanyeol shyly asked.

"Yes, Yeol.." Baekhyun nods. "I'm **_yours_**."

Chanyeol smiled before continuing his job to pleasure the smaller despite his lack of experience. Baekhyun let him until he felt a large warm hand wrapping his hard dick.

"Aaggghhhh~ Yeol.."

Chanyeol bit his lower lip trying his best. Baekhyun hold his hand guiding him while looking at Chanyeol with his half-lidded eyes.

"T-That's right, Babe..yeah..just go on.."

Chanyeol smiled when Baekhyun acknowlegde him. He then gives the head kitten licks before licking it's body making Baekhyun groan harder. Chanyeol open his mouth swallowing the smaller's dick. He almost gagged but he tried his best and hallow his mouth. He bobbed his head and moaned making Baekhyun grips on the taller's brown hair and thrust upwards.

"Yeah..that's right..you're d-doing good! Fuck!"

Chanyeol took him deep making him groans louder and thrust harder. He couldn't believe Chanyeol could make him feel like this.

"Fuck! Yeol! I'm close!"

Chanyeol bobbed his head faster making Baekhyun reach his orgasm. He swallowed the smaller's cum and smiled.

"D-Did I make a g-good job?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun nods, caressing the taller's cheek. "Yes, you are, Babe."

He hovered the younger again. Kissing his lips tasting his self. They fight for dominance but the smaller always win. Baekhyun took something from his side drawer and Chanyeol already know what it is. Baekhyun get enough portion of lube before rubbing it into Chanyeol's awaiting hole. Chanyeol gasped when Baekhyun pushed his finger inside.

"Aaahhhhh~"

Baekhyun then added one more finger and he hitted a certain spongy spot making Chanyeol scream in pleasure

"Found it."

He continued hitting the same spot before adding more fingers when the taller asked for more. Baekhyun bit his lower lip trying to surpress his growing smile because Chanyeol's moans turning him on more.

"I.... I want y-you i-inside me... Baek.."

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. "P-Please..."

Baekhyun removed his fingers hearing soft whimpers from the taller. He put lube on his dick and positioned his self on his hole.

"Aaahhhhh~aaaaahhhhhhh~"

Baekhyun pushed in deep before slowly pulling out then pushed hard again. Chanyeol cried out his name while holding into the sheets as if his life's depending on it. Baekhyun then kissed the taller again as he fastened his movement. Deeper and hard, making Chanyeol cried out because of pleasure.

"M-More..aaaahhhhh~harder...p-please!!"

Baekhyun pulled out then flipped Chanyeol into all fours before pushing in again. He kissed the taller's nape down to his back who sexily arched his back when he hit that spot again. He holds his hips then spanked the bouncy ass of the taller.

"Aahhh!!"the taller shrieked.

"You like it huh?!"

"Uhhhmmmm~"

Baekhyun tightens his grip and he knows that would bruised tomorrow. He pushed deeper and harder, hitting and abusing the taller's hole.

"Aaaggghhhh!! Chanyeol!!"

Chanyeol moaned louder. "Uhmmm~aaaggghhhh~"

Chanyeol could feel his close same as Baekhyun. "B-Baek...p-please...make m-me..come..."

"I got you, Babe! I'm close too!"

Baekhyun grabs the taller's dick and pumps it hard same as how he pistoned the taller.

"AAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

Baekhyun pushed deeper and Chanyeol could feel warm liquid sprouting inside him wall, same as his orgasm.

Chanyeol tiredly lies down and whimpered when Baekhyun pulled out. He felt the smaller left and befoe he could close his eyes, he felt something wet and warm between his thigh and his abused hole. He winced and he heard a soft ' _sorry'_ from Baekhyun who gently flipped him again to clean his body.

"B-Baek..."

"I'll just clean us up, you just rest there," Baekhyun said and clean his self. He looked for clothes for him and Chanyeol. "Did I hurt so bad?"

"I-I'm fine...i-it feels a-amazing..." Chanyeol looked at him.

Baekhyun pulled the taller into a hug and cover their bodies with new blankets. "You're amazing, Yeol."

Chanyeol blushed and hide his face on the smaller's chest. Baekhyun kissed the taller's forehead.

"Sleep now, Yeol.."

Chanyeol nods. "Goodnight Baek.."

"Good night, Yeol.." Baekhyun smiled.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 _ **#Goodnight**_


	7. Bestfriend's Love

  
**_Baekhyun woke up feeling the other side of his bed empty._** He quickly opened his eyes to look for Chanyeol when he smelled something good coming from his kitchen. He washed his face smiling, knowing that Chanyeol didn't leave him and last night was not a dream.

"Good morning!" Chanyeol greeted limping a bit but still focus on cooking their breakfast.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the taller's waist kissing his nape. "Good morning, Babe.."he smiled snuggling and enjoying the taller's natural scent mixed with his strawberry shampoo and body wash. "Did you used my body wash?"

"Yeah...it smells like you~"

"Uhmmm~your smell makes me wanna do something.."he smirked when he saw how the taller's ears turns red.

"Yah! You perverted midget!" Chanyeol bit his lower lip.

Baekhyun raised a brow. "Did you just call me _midget_? You! Giant Yoda?!"

Chanyeol pouts. "You called me Yoda!"

Baekhyun kissed the taller's ears. "I like it, your ears are so adorable just like you.."

Chanyeol could feel his face heatin' up. "Yah! Stop being too chessy! And can you please let me go, I can feel _it_ behind me!"

Baekhyun chuckles and nods before leaving the taller. _Fuck! I should have control this horny dick of mine!_

After finishing cooking, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun went to his room to do some _business_ alone. He let out a soft laugh then prepare their plates and make some coffee for the both of them. Baekhyun didn't take long and joined him after.

"Uhmmm~your pancakes are the best! Yeol!" Baekhyun praised.

"It's just simple, Baek, stop exaggerating!" Chanyeol shook his head a bit.

"I'm not, I guess I'll forget about my diet if ever you'll cook for me!" Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol just smiled and continue eating his own food. Baekhyun took care of the dishes as he let Chanyeol relax at the living room. When he reach for the taller, he saw him checking his phone with a frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Baekhyun asked.

"Sehun's been asking if we can go watch some movies,"the taller's reply.

"Are you coming?" Baekhyun asked, a bit annoyed because someone's trying to stole his time with the taller.

"I already told him that I have something else to do," Chanyeol turn to face Baekhyun. "Sorry, if I can tell him yet about you."

Baekhyun gently looked at the taller. "It's okay, I understand, but you should tell him about _us,_ Yeol."

"I know.." Chanyeol nods. "I will tell him soon."

Baekhyun smiled. "What you wanna do?"

"Uhmmm..." Chanyeol cutely put his index finger on top of his chin while thinking. "Can I just hug you? And watch some movies?"

Baekhyun laughed a bit. "My Yeollie is so adorable!"

It was after lunch when Baekhyun sent Chanyeol home. He didn't take long because his Dad called him. He went straight to meet his Dad who just came from his business trip.

"Hi! Dad!" Baekhyun greeted. "How's your trip?"

"Well, it turns out good," Baekjoo smiled back. "How's your school?"

"It's fine."

"That's good to hear," Baekjoo patted his son's shoulder. "By the way, your Mom called me if we could attend her wedding next month."

Baekhyun looked at his Dad who is genuinely smiling back. His parents got divorced when he was still in Middle school. His Dad found out that his Mom been seeing another guy behind his back then leaves them and ran away with her lover. His Dad filed divorce and full custody of him. His Mom agreed for she wanted to start a new life without some excess baggage. He also choose to be with his Dad for he's closer with him than his own Mom. Maybe that's why he prefer to have flings rather than to be in a relationship, because he saw how his parents relationship failed. But it doesn't mean that he didn't believe in love though, he realized it as he grows up. He didn't despise it either, it's just he didn't want to settle his self into someone if he new he would always looked for another one.

But then he meet Park Chanyeol.

When he first saw that innocent tall boy inside the bar, there is this feeling that he couldn't explained before. Maybe it's _love at first sight_ for he can't forget the taller's face and how his lips fit so right against his. Then he learned that they are studying in the same University, asking his self why he didn't knew him earlier. At first he thought that he just wanted to take his innocence but when they did it for the first time and he watched the taller beside him that night, he promised his self that he would protect him. It's not because he found the satisfaction that he's looking for, but Chanyeol's someone to be treasured and taking care of.

And he finally met his _lucky one._

"Son?" Baekjoo cut his son's trail of thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun smiled. "I'm just thinking."

His Dad looked at him in a teasing way. If there is something he loves about being with his Dad, he never intrude his life. His Dad let him to do what he wanted to do as long as he would also study hard. His Dad didn't even mind about his sexuality or if he either end up with a girl or a boy, as long a he is happy. His Dad a openminded person, not like his Mom though. He knows that if ever he choose to be with her, he could not have ther freedom he have right now.

"What's with that look, Dad.."he massage the brigde of his nose.

Baekjoo cleared his throat. "I just notice that my son's glowing, that's all!"

Baekhyun let out a soft laugh. "I always do looked good, Dad."

"No! Not the way you looked but how you glowed, Baekhyun, you seem to be so happy, and I never saw you like this before.." Baekjoo said. "You look... _in love_."

Baekhyun could feel his cheeks heatin' up making him fixed his hair. "Am I?"he asked dumbly.

Baekjoo patted his son's head. "You do."

Baekhyun smiled genuinely. "I guess, I am."

"And who's the _lucky one_?" Baekjoo asked. "Does my son decided to be in a relationship? And not some one night to heaven?"

"This is for a long time Dad, and that person deserves to be loved and treasure," Baekhyun can't help but imagine a smiling and happy Chanyeol inside his head.

"I'm happy for you, Baekhyun," Baekjoo embraced his son. "Introduce that special someone to me so I could meet this _lucky one_ you fell in love with."

Baekhyun nods. "I will, Dad."

\--

Chanyeol's busy finishing his thesis when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller's name.

"Hello, Baek!"

_["Someone's happy to hear my voice~"]_

Chanyeol blushed and he could feel that Baekhyun's smiling from the other line.

"I'm not!"he denied. "Stop being so full of your self, you midget!"

_["I'm not, and I know that my Baby is already blushing while talking to me."]_

Chanyeol tried to calm his pounding heart. "How is your date with your Dad.." he tried to change the topic because if Baekhyun continue to tease something about him, his heart would explode.

_["It went well as always, he just told me about attending my Mom's wedding next week."]_

"Oww.." Chanyeol feel a bit uncomfortable and he knows Baekhyun notice that. He could read him like an open book.

_["I know that I didn't mentioned that my parents are already separated, next time I will tell you."]_

"Okay.." Chanyeol said. "So, are you going?"

_["I'm her only son, I should go though, and I wonder if you wanted to go with me?"]_

Chanyeol bit his lower lip to stop his self from squealling like a teenage girl that just asked out by her crush.

"Uhmmm..is it...is it fine?"he asked.

_["My Dad can't attend so I don't like going there alone, and having you beside me would be great and not so awkward.."]_

"Okay! I will go with you, I don't want my boyfriend feel alone.."he blushed when he mentioned the word _boyfriend._ Silence occur to the other side and Chanyeol felt that he make the other one uncomfortable. "Ahh.. Baek? Did I.. Did I mention something wrong?"

_["No."]_

A pause.

_["It's just... I'm happy to hear that you are mine.. Park Chanyeol.."]_

"Baekhyun.."

_["I like how you called me your 'boyfriend'..it sounds good."]_

Chanyeol smiled. "Yeah... I'm happy too.."

_["I wanted to see you right, now.. I wanted to hug you and just be by your side!"]_

"That might lead to something else..you can't keep your hands to your self though.." Chanyeol mumbled.

He remembers when he asked Baekhyun to just cuddle with him and watch some movie on the sofa when he felt the smaller's hand snaking behind his back. He gasps when the smaller pinched his side and started kissing his neck. The next thing he knew, Baekhyun's already on top of his and kissing him deeply making him moaned. Baekhyun then kiss his jawline down to his marked neck and collarbones. Their making out hotly until Baekhyun took off all of their clothes and he's screaming the smaller's name due to pleasure. He just felt him entering his tight hole while he's in all fours. They both came as the movie they are watching ended too.

Baekhyun chuckled from the other line making him back into reality. Also making him a blushing mess.

_["I can't help it..you're so fucking looking good for your own sake, Babe."]_

"You should behave more!" Chanyeol covered his face with his free hand.

_["I'll try, Babe..but I can't promise!"]_

"Hmp! I have to end this call, Baek, I still have to finish some of my assignments, you too!"

_["Okay! Bye! Babe! See you~"]_

Chanyeol can't hide the smile after talking to Baekhyun and his heart keeps pounding hard just for the smaller.

**\--**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Monday.

Baekhyun picked up Chanyeol, making the taller surprise with his sudden appearance. He wanted to go to school with the taller like what normal couples do. He wanted to show Chanyeol that he's proud having him and show everyone who owns the taller.

"Good morning, Babe," Baekhyun greeted.

"B-Baekhyun.." Chanyeol blushed. "G-Good morning.."

Baekhyun gently pulled the taller and was about to kiss him when Sehun approached them and pushed the smaller away from Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" Sehun asked angrily.

"S-Sehun.." Chanyeol stopped his bestfriend from hurting the smaller. "Stop!"

Sehun turn to Chanyeol who quickly approached the smaller and helped him. "Baek? Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"

Baekhyun looked at Sehun before turning to Chanyeol and smiled. "I'm okay, thanks.."

"Chanyeol! I told you to stay away from Baekhyun!" Sehun pulled Chanyeol away from Baekhyun but the smaller didn't let him. "Let him go!"

"I won't!" Baekhyun bites back. "I won't let you take away my _boyfriend_!"

Sehun scoffed. "Are you crazy?! Don't you have any more bitch to fuck so now you're hitting with my bestfriend?!"

"Sehun, that's enough!" Chanyeol looked at his bestfriend before turning to Baekhyun. "Baek, can we talk later?"

Baekhyun wanted to say something but Chanyeol looked at him with pleading eyes making him nod. Chanyeol smiled and kissed his cheeks making Sehun surprise while Baekhyun smiled. Baekhyun ride his car and left the two. Chanyeol faced Sehun who is still fuming because of what he saw.

"What's the meaning of this Park Chanyeol?!" Sehun asked.

Chanyeol took a deep sighed. "I'm dating Byun Baekhyun."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Sehun put his hands on his waist. "He will only hurt you! You know who he is right?!"

"Sehun.." Chanyeol looked down before looking at hi bestfriend again. "I know that he have a bad reputation, I know that he fucked almost half of the students in our school but I wanted to give him a chance."

Sehun couldn't believe what he just heard from his bestfriend. "Are you insane?! What?! Did he fucked you already and you can't forget his dick because he pleasures you so good?!"

_SLAP!_

Chanyeol bit his lower lip after slapping his bestfriend that stumble a bit because of the impact. He is still taller and a bit buffer than his bestfriend though.

Sehun realized what he just said and attempts to hold his bestfriend but the latter backs away.

"C-Chanyeol.."he stuttered.

Chanyeol felt his tears coming out so he quickly wiped them away. "S-Sehun... I thought you would understand me..."

"He will only hurt you in the end.." Sehun sighed. "And I don't want that to happen, Chan, I don't want to see you cry because of a bastard like him!"

Chanyeol looked down. "H-He might be a bastard... But it doesn't mean that he didn't deserves a chance to prove his self... Sese.."

Sehun looked away after hearing his bestfriend's reason. He ride his car and left Chanyeol alone leaving him sad and broken because his bestfriend didn't understand him. He called a cab to send him to school as he tried to stop his self from crying hard because of their broken friendship.

\--

Baekhyun checked his wrist watch as he waited for Chanyeol to came. His friends are also with him when he saw Sehun's car. He furrowed his brows when he saw the taller alone with a unreadable face. He wanted to approach him to ask about Chanyeol but he stopped when he saw the latter coming out from a cab. He jogged towards the taller's direction making every student looked at them. He didn't mind at all because for now, he is more concern about the sad giant who looked so down.

"Yeol!"he called out.

Chanyeol lifted his head and tried to smile at him. "B-Baek.."he muttered.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Baekhyun asked. "D-Did you cry?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "I-It's just a misunderstanding, Baek.. don't worry about it.."

Baekhyun took a sighed. "I know it's not,"he mumbled. "But I will not force you to tell me what happened okay? Let's go!"

Chanyeol let the smaller intertwined their hands making every curious students gasped and surprised. Luhan and the rest approached them asking Chanyeol if he is okay. Chanyeol just smiled at them and nods telling them that he just got some dust in the eyes making him looked like crying.

They've reach their classroom and every students are looking at them. The reason is, two popular peoples came inside the room with their hands intertwined. Chanyeol looked down because he could feel a lot of glares from Baekhyun's fangirls and fanboys. Baekhyun throw them daggers by looking so fierce making them looked away.

"B-Baek.." Chanyeol wanted to take his hand away but the smaller didn't allow him.

"No, Yeol," Baekhyun sternly said. "You are my _boyfriend_ and they must know who _owns you_ and who _owns_ ** _me_** , so don't you ever looked down like you committed a crime.."he smirked before pushing the taller gently to take a seat. "Well, you really did make a _crime_ though."

"H-Huh?" Chanyeol asked. "I-I did? What is it?"

Baekhyun kissed his lips making him blushed and surprised. "For _stealing my heart_."

Chanyeol looks like a fish who opens and closes his lips but couldn't say anything. He just covered his face with his large hands blushing hard.

"Aish! Byun Baekhyun!"his voice muffled because of his covered face.

"That's smooth~" Luhan giggles. "Nice one, Baek!"

"You're embarrassing him!" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but smiling.

"Hey!" Suho greeted them. "Chanyeol, are you okay? You're blushing like a tomato!"

Chanyeol removed his hands from his face and saw Sehun looking at him before turning away. It makes the taller sad because he didn't mean to upset his bestfriend. He still hopes that Sehun would understand him and accept Baekhyun for him.

The class started and the day passed smoothly if not for Kris who suddenly barged in before lunch came. He walked straight to Chanyeol who looked at him surprised.

"Is it true?!" Kris asked angrily. "Are you really going out with this bastard?!"he points at Baekhyun who remained calm infront of him.

"Yes, I am," Baekhyun answered and face the taller. "So back off, Wu!"

Kris scoffed. "Ha! Did this midget slept with you?! Does he pleasured so good enough for you to date him!"

Baekhyun punched Kris hard on the face making their classmates scattered around. Chanyeol was a bit taken aback by the smaller's sudden outburst. He's punch did hurt despite him having a small frame against Kris.

"Don't you dare talked to him like that!" Baekhyun said with a dark aura. "Just accept it that he didn't choose you!"

Kris wiped his bruised lips with the back of his hand. "Do you think because Chanyeol dated you I will stop here?"he smirks. "I will not stop until I get him back from you, Byun! So watch out!"

Kris leave them still fuming in anger because what he learned. Chanyeol asked Baekhyun if he is fine with a worried look. Sehun who is just watching them clench his fists when Kai patted his shoulder.

"Sehun.."he mumbled.

"That bastard will just hurt him!" Sehun exclaimed.

"Sehun, it's Chanyeol's decision to accept Baekhyun in his life, you can never control his own emotion, Dude.." Kai said calmly.

Sehun sharply intake a breathe. "If only I had the courage to tell him about my feelings, that Baekhyun would never have a chance on him!"

Sehun thinks about a lot of what-if's and if-only's while clenching his fist until he unintentionally wounded his own palm. Kai looked at his hands horrified when he saw his friends palm bleeding.

"Shit! Sehun! Your hand!" Kai said it a bit loud making Chanyeol looked at them with a worried look. "We better go to the infirmary."

Sehun allowed Kai to pull him outside and didn't mind their other classmates. Chanyeol felt a hand on top of his making him turn to Baekhyun.

"I'm sorry, Yeol.."the smaller apologized. "It's because of me..why your friendship with your bestfriend got ruined."

"It's not your fault..we will be okay, maybe we just need time to think.." Chanyeol smiled at him though his eyes look sad. "We better get something to eat.." the taller walked ahead leaving a worried Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol's really kind," Luhan said.

"I don't want this to happen, Lu.." Baekhyun said a bit sad. "He looks sad because of me!"

Kyungsoo patted his shoulder. "It's not your fault Baek, it's normal for friends to go through misunderstandings, besides, Sehun's just really a bit of overprotective towards Chanyeol, you know..because of your reputation as a playboy.."

Baekhyun nods. "I will proved to him that I really like Chanyeol."

"That's the spirit!" Tao cheered.

"We better follow your _boyfriend,_ before someone stole him from you~" Xiumin teased after what Kris said.

"As if they have a chance," Baekhyun smirked.

"Too much confident are we?" Suho snickered.

\--

Chanyeol felt really bad because Sehun didn't join them for lunch. Kai told him that he is not feeling well so he decided to take a rest at the infirmary.

"Kai, am I a bad friend?" Chanyeol asked. He decided not to join Baekhyun and his friends for lunch today so he called talk to Sehun but apparently his bestfriend didn't join them.

"You are not, Chan," Kai appeased. "It's just that Sehun's a bit off that's all."

"He is just concern about you, Chan.." Lay said. "You are dating the most popular playboy and heartbreaker, he just don't want you to get hurt.."

"B-But... Baekhyun's a good guy.." Chanyeol defended. "He might have a bad reputation before, but it doesn't mean I can't give him a chance, right?"

Chen took a sighed. "You know what Chan, sometimes your kindness and being innocent might brought you into trouble.."

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asked.

"Don't get us wrong.." Lay said. "We know that you are just trying to be giving a chance here..but isn't it a bit fast for you to agreed to date Baekhyun? Yes, he is our classmate for a year now..but you doesn't know him that much.."

Chanyeol became silent.

"Guys, it's Chanyeol's choice," Kai defends. "Dating Byun Baekhyun is his choice so why are you taking the wrong side of it? Okay, let say that we are not fully giving our support about this but as his friends, let's just be happy for him.."

Chen and Lay looked at each other.

"Sorry, Chan, we just don't want you to get hurt.." Lay said.

"I know..but please, can you give Baekhyun a chance too?" Chanyeol looked at his friends.

"Fine," Chen said. "But if he hurts you, don't stop for ruining his handsome face!"

Chanyeol smiled at his friends and thankful that they are understanding him. "I hope, Sehun, will also gave Baekhyun a chance.."he mumbled.

The trio looked at each other with a sad face.

_Aish.. if you only knew why he's so upset._

When the last class ended, Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol outside his room when Taeyeon approached him with a frown.

"Yah! Baekhyun!"she called out. "Is it true?!"

"What's your problem Taeyeon?" Baekhyun annoyingly asked.

"That you and Park Chanyeol are a _thing,_ I don't believe it though!" Taeyeon said.

"I'm dating him," Baekhyun said calmly. "Any problem with that?"

"But you never dated anyone!! I always asked you out but you always decline me!" Taeyeon stomped.

"Now, I do, so, please just leave me alone," Baekhyun tried his best not to lash out. _Calm, Baekhyun.. Chanyeol's coming out sooner~_

Taeyeon bit his lower lip and when she saw Chanyeol, she quickly walks towards him and was about to hurt him when someone stopped her.

"What the?!"she angrily looked at Sehun. "Let me go! I will show this slut his worth!!"

Sehun harshly let her go, pushing her a bit. "Dare to lay a hand on him, and I might forget that you are a girl!" Sehun growled.

Taeyeon was taken a back. "Why are you protecting him?! He's just slut!!"she raised a brow.

"Because he is _not_ a _slut_ ," Sehun retorted. "It's not his fault if the _guy_ that you liked didn't pay attention to you! It's not his fault if _that guy_ choose him over you and other people like you! Because Chanyeol's not that hard to like, he's lovable enough without even trying."

Chanyeol feel so overwhelmed by Sehun's words about him. Taeyeon didn't answered back and just left them.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol mumbled.

Sehun looked at him then turn to face Baekhyun. "Dare to _hurt_ my _bestfriend_ and you will never ever have a chance to even see his shadow,"he seriously told the smaller. "I still don't trust you, Byun, but for Chanyeol, I will let him date you as long as he is happy."

Chanyeol happily hugged Sehun who just patted his back while Baekhyun tried his best not to show his possessiveness towards his boyfriend. He is not that stupid to realize that Sehun have hidden feelings for Chanyeol. He didn't say any words but just looked at Sehun.

"I'm serious, Byun Baekhyun, if you dare to hurt him, you will never ever see him," Sehun repeated. "Chan, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too!" Chanyeol let go of his bestfriend and smiled.

Sehun smiled and wiped the taller's tears. "Stop crying, you're looking ugly.."

Chanyeol pouts. "I'm just happy!"

Sehun just nods and patted his bestfriends hair. "Anything for you.."

**\--**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

“Isn't it good? Sehun already approved you to be Chan's boyfriend?” Xiumin asked.

"He likes Chanyeol," Baekhyun lied on the sofa. After sending Chanyeol home, he went straight to Xiumin's condo.

"Are you threatened?" Xiumin teased.

"He knows Chanyeol longer than me," Baekhyun sighed. "If ever, he has a great chance."

Xiumin patted his friends shoulder. "Don't you ever wonder why Chanyeol didn't even realized his bestfriend's feelings for him?"

Baekhyun turn to Xiumin. "It's because for him, everything that Sehun does for him was just his way of brotherly love, and if Sehun really have this 'great' chance, why he did not take the risk and level up their friendship?.. It's because he knew that Chanyeol would never feel the same way for him."

Baekhyun became silent.

"Chanyeol, might be innocent and new about relationships but he is not that stupid, he didn't mind Sehun's way because he just genuinely see it in a friendly way," Xiumin added. "So, stop doubting your self, you and Chanyeol has a long way to go, you could still know each other in that long time."

Baekhyun smiled.

"You know what, Hyung, I really wonder why can't you find someone to date when you're such a great guy to have!" Baekhyun said.

"Jeez! Stop that!" Xiumin shake his head. "Leave now! I have a visitor later and I don't like to have a third wheel!"

Before Baekhyun could even say a word a door bell have been heard. Xiumin went to the door and smiled when he saw who it was. "Hi!" Chen greeted. "Oh! Baekhyun! You're here.. did I disturb you?"

"Nope! Baekhyun's actually leaving now!" Xiumin smiled, obviously kicking his friend out.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll just stay with my Yoda, enjoy your night!" He walks towards the door and wear his shoes. "Yah! Hyung! Use protection! And don't be too hard because we have classes tomorrow!"

Before Xiumin could hit his friend, Baekhyun already closed the door and ran away. Chen covered his face after what Baekhyun said.

"Don't mind him," Xiumin said. "I'll be a bit rough but you will be able to walk tomorrow."

"Oh my G!!" Chen almost shrieked like a girl when Xiumin walks towards him and smirked. "It's gonna be a loooooong night!"  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 ** _#Bestfriend'sLove_**


	8. Secret Admirer

  
**_Chanyeol's Apartment._ **

Since it's his free day, means no classes for the faculty have a seminar today, he decided to clean his apartment and do some groceries. After his tiring morning 'til lunch, he took a shower and watched some movies when he heard the doorbell. He lankily walk towards the door and saw Luhan, Chen, Tao, Kyungsoo and Suho. He's a bit surprise bit then, let them in.

"You have a nice place!" Kyungsoo said.

"What brought you here?" Chanyeol asked.

"Well, we kinda got bored and then look for some place to hang-out," Luhan answered. "Then, we remember you!"

"Ohh.." Chanyeol shyly smiled. "Uhmmm.. what do you like to drink?"

"Don't worry about that," Suho said. "We already bought something for us!"

Chanyeol happily joined them at the living room while watching Disney movies that they all loved. They didn't take long though since and Chanyeol's happy to have them more often. Maybe living alone is kinda getting out of his mind and having someone to be with keep lingering inside his mind.

Since he is a bit tired, he didn't know that he fell asleep on the sofa.

He doesn't know how long he slept but he suddenly feel someone's poking his cheeks. He tried to shoo it away but the _person_ who keeps poking his cheeks won't budge.

"Aish! I want to sleep more!!"he whined.

The finger poking his cheeks dissappeared making him took a sighed of releif. But then he felt soft kisses all over his face until it stops on his lips. He suddenly felt nervous.

_Does someone just entered his house! And planning to molest him?!_

He shivered when the kiss takes long. A face of a smiling Baekhyun suddenly appeared in his mind while he's apologizing for not being careful. He almost teared up when the lips moved.

_Wait! This lips..they are kinda familiar.._

He slowly open his eyes, blinking in the process. He saw a _familiar figure_ hovering on him making him almost scream and panicked if he doesn't smell that familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla.

"B-Baek?"his husky deep voice make the smaller smiled.

"Wake up, Babe.." Baekhyun gently caress the taller's cheek.

Chanyeol jolts up and looked at Baekhyun trying to figure out if this is just a dream or hallucination. Baekhyin pinched his cheeks to wake him up.

"You're real!"he exclaimed.

"I am, Babe.. I am.." Baekhyun giggles kissing the taller again. "You're so cute when you sleep."

"I thought someone already intrudes my house.." Chanyeol shivered just by thinking that someone tried to sneakily enter his house and do something to him.

"Hey, calm down.." Baekhyun became worried when the taller's body begin to shakin' up. "I won't let that to happen."

Chanyeol smiled and throw his self towards the smaller to feel his warmth. Baekhyun kissed his forehead and hugging him tight.

"What brought you here?" Chanyeol asked looking up to the smaller who kissed the tip of his nose.

"I want to take you somewhere," Baekhyun gently caress his cheeks while admiringly moving his eyes to every inch of the taller's face. "Go! Get change!"

Chanyeol excitedly pulls away and change his clothes. Baekhyun then make sure to check the whole house for security reasons. He knows that the apartment is safe but for some reasons, he's feeling something weird. He was about to looked outside from the balcony when Chanyeol calls for him. He didn't get the chance to see a guy riding a black motorbike, looking up to the taller's apartment.

"Are you ready?" Baekhyun asked.

"I am!" Chanyeol smiled and face the smaller.

"Let's go!" Baekhyun gently hold his hand and pulls him outside the locked the house.

Baekhyun brought the taller into a fine resto owned by his Dad. Chanyeol looked so amazed by the olace for the ambiance brought warm and welcoming feeling. Baekhyun lead the taller towards their reserved table.

"Baek..this place is kinda.." Chanyeol looked around.

"My Dad own this place," Baekhyun hold the taller's hand. "He's the person I wanted you to meet."

Chanyeol felt nervous and wanted to run away if the smaller didn't give him a comforting smile. Baekjoo happily approached them and hugged his son before facing the nervous Chanyeol.

"You must be my son's _lucky one_ ," Baekjoo greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Byun, I'm Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol greeted and bowed.

"Gosh! Stop the formalities," Baekjoo gently tapped the taller's shoulder. "Call me Dad, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol blushed while blinking. Baekjoo finds it cute as he turn to his son who is looking at Chanyeol too.

"Now.. I know why my son's totally whipped," Baekjoo teased his son.

"Dad!"" Baekhyun whined making Chanyeol giggles.

"Well, take a seat!" Baekjoo said and took the chair infront of the couple. "So, Chanyeol, tell me about yourself, what's your parents work?"

"My parents already passed away, my older sister lives abroad with her own family, so I lived alone since I'm 16.." Chanyeol answered with a calming smile.

Baekjoo was taken a back, same for Baekhyun. He actually don't know that, all he knows is that, Chanyeol lives alone.

"It's okay," Chanyeol assured. "They are now my guardian angels."

Baekjoo reached for the taller's hand comforting him. "For sure you habe been through a lot,"he said. "From now own, you have a new Dad, and I will make sure of that!"

Chanyeol smiled more feeling like he found a new Father figure with Baekjoo. "T-Thanks, Dad.."

"Uhmm..if you're living alone, how did you finance your daily living?" Baekjoo asked.

"I got a full scholarship from Seoul National University until I finished," Chanyeol answered confidently. "For my other expenses like my apartment and daily needs, I worked as a performer at a bar, who plays musical instruments or sometimes a DJ, along with my friend."

Baekjoo never see someone as optimistic like Chanyeol who faced the world alone but still smile despite the hardtimes he had gone through. Baekhyun felt like he really needs to protect Chanyeol and always be with him no matter what.

"You know what Chanyeol, if I'm your Father, I'll be so proud of you for being strong to face your life alone," Baekjoo said sincerely. "You're such a wonderful and amazing person."

"Thank you, Dad," Chanyeol smiled.

"If ever you need help, don't be shy to come to me," Baekjoo appeased.

"Dad, I'm here," Baekhyun butt in. "I will not let him face those hardships alone again."

Baekjoo smiled at his son. "You better be good young man, this precious gem deserves to be taken care of!"

Chanyeol blushed because he felt like he's already marrying Baekhyun on how his Dad's talking to them.

"I know, Dad," Baekhyun assured, intertwining their hands. "I will." He turn to looked at Chanyeol and smiled.

"Jeez! I feel like a third wheel here!" Baekjoo joked. "We better eat!"

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both giggles and started to eat too.  
\--

After having dinner, Baekhyun asked Chanyeol outside. He took the taller at the garden he loves and admires the most. When Chanyeol saw the beautiful garden, he couldn't help but admire it too. Baekhyun followed him as he admire how Chanyeol loved the garden just like him.

"You like it?"he asked.

"I really loved the nature, Baek, and seeing this place makes me fall for it even more!" Chanyeol smiled brightly, making the smaller's heart skip a beat.

_Fuck! How could he just smiled like that without knowing that it drives me insane?!_

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol to face him and claimed his lips. Chanyeol's surprise at first but then kisses back and tilted his head so that Baekhyun could deepen's the kiss. They are both gasping for air when they pulled away, forehead still against each other.

"You really make me crazy about you, Yeol.." Baekhyun pecks the taller's lips.

"I'm innocent.." Chanyeol mumbled.

"So, innocent do drive me insane.." Baekhyun claimed his lips again this time with their tongues to fight for dominance.

Chanyeol moaned behind their kiss making Baekhyun moved his hands down and squeezed the taller's ass making him gasped. "Aaahhhhh~"

"B-Baek.."the taller breathes.

Baekhyun moved his lips down to Chanyeol's neck, kissing and sucking it lightly, not to leave marks. But the way Chanyeol moaned makes him lose his sense of straining and bit that certain spot.

"Aaa-aaahhhh~" Chanyeol grips on his hair to kept his lips there. "B-Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun moved away then pulled Chanyeol somewhere they could continue what they have started. Luckily he found his car and called his Dad and told him that they have somewhere else to go. His Dad reminded him to take care of Chanyeol rather than him.

It didn't take long for him to reach his condo since it's just a few minutes drive away from the resto. Baekhyun locked the door while Chanyeol just watched him innocently. Baekhyun removed his jacket and took off his shirt underneath it before kissing Chanyeol again this time a bit rough and harder. Chanyeol just saw his self lying underneath the smaller his clothes already thrown away somewhere. Baekhyun moves down to start licking and sucking the taller's neck and collarbones trying his best not to leave marks, except for that certain spot making the taller moaned louder.

"Aaaahhhhhh~"

Baekhyun smirked as he moved down and focus on the taller's hardening nipples. He sucked and played with it, giving all the attentions it needed. Chanyeol grips on his hair as if his life depends on it while moaning too loud for his own liking.

"B-Baekhyun~"

Baekhyun's movement became aggressive and it's all new to Chanyeol. The smaller became a bit rougher but it turns him on. Every sloopy kisses makes the taller wanted him more. Baekhyun removed his remaining clothes and started palming the taller's dick before putting it inside his mouth.

"Uhhhmmmm~ B-Baek!!" Chanyeol bit his lower lip, his back arching sexily.

"Moan for me, Babe!" Baekhyun commanded and the taller let go of his moans. He continued sucking harder until he could sense that taller is near.

"Aahhhhhh~!!" Chanyeol whined when Baekhyun stops before he could even reached his orgasm.

Baekhyun's eyes darken when he took out some lube and covered his fingers. He shoved it hard and deep making the taller screamed due to the pain. Baekhyun starts moving and the pain eventually fades, and the tears from pain became tears from pleasure.

"B-Baek...more...m-more p-please..." Chanyeol cried out.

"So needy, Babe?" Baekhyun smirked.

Chanyeol whined when Baekhyun removed his fingers from his lubed and wet hole. Baekhyun positioned his lubed cock and pushed in, deep and hard, making the taller screams when he hit the certain spongy spot. Chanyeol sobbed when Baekhyun pushed in and out with his animalistic pace. Chanyeol couldn't help but scream the smaller's name, while his hands looked for something to hold into.

Baekhyun's rough this time but Chanyeol loves it. The more harder and deeper he goes inside the taller's tight hole, the more he wanted him. Baekhyun looked up to see his adorable angel screams for pleasure. He angled his self that deepens more and Chanyeol cries harder.

"Aaaggghhh!!! Uhhhhmmmm~ aaaaahhhhhh~!!!"

"You're so tight, Yeol! Agggghhhhh!!! Your hole is sucking me hard!!"

Chanyeol moved his hips to meet up Baekhyun's thrust on him. Baekhyun leans down to kiss him almost bruising his lips because of his roughness. Chanyeol couldn't believe he just unleash the monster inside of Baekhyun.

"I-I'm....c-close!!!" Chanyeol screamed.

"Come for me, Babe!" Baekhyun fastened his pace.

Chanyeol came untouched when Baekhyun hits that certain spot again. He shivered and he could feel his legs wobbled. Baekhyun's still inside him and he is still sensitive with his orgasm when Baekhyun fastened his pace again.

"B-Baek!! Aaahhhhh!!! E-Enough!!" He cried out but Baekhyun ignored him until he thrusts deeper and released inside the taller making him come again hard for the second time.

Chanyeol could feel the pain everywhere and he's exhausted. Baekhyun rode his high before slowly pulling out making the taller quivered because of the lost of something inside him. Baekhyun gently caress the taller's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yeol.." Baekhyun worriedly looked at the taller. "Did I hurt you so much?"

Chanyeol tried to open his tired eyes and smiled at the smaller. "You're a monster, Baek.."he admits. "But I like...it.."

Baekhyun kissed him fully on the lips then left to get a damped towel to clean their bodies. Chanyeol winced and Baekhyun couldn't help but blame his self for being rough on him. After cleaning and changing into some comfortable clothes, he gently kiss the taller's forehead and pulled him closer to cuddle.

"Awww~" Chanyeol whined. "I-It hurts.."he pouts.

"Stop doing that, Yeol," Baekhyun said. "I might forget that you are still sore!"

Chanyeol blushed and hide his face on the smaller's neck. "Shut up!"his deep voice muffled. "It's your fault!"

Baekhyun just kissed him and smiled. "You unleashed the monster in me, so you're the one to blame!"he teased.

Chanyeol blushed even more before totally sleeping beside the smaller because of tiredness and exhaustion. Baekhyun kissed the taller pulling him closer as if afraid to let him go.

"Goodnight, my angel.."

**\--**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Chanyeol's busy reviewing his notes when Kai approached him with Sehun. Though, Sehun accepted the fact that he is dating Baekhyun, his bestfriend's a bit aloof with the smaller. Maybe to avoid more confrontation and he understands him. But at least, Baekhyun tried his best to be civil with Sehun infront of him.

"Chan, do we have a test later and you're reviewing again?" Kai asked.

"You know Mr. Lee, he always make surprise quizzes," Chanyeol grinned. "So, I'm just taking the precautions in advance."

"Good thing, your boyfriend didn't occupied your time so much," Sehun said, a bit of mocking.

"Sehunnie.." Chanyeol sighed. "He's not a bad influence, okay? Besides, Baekhyun's also a A+ student."

Sehun just clicked his tongue. "I'm just assuring that he didn't want you to lose focus."

Chanyeol just shook his head and smiled. "I'm not.."he assured.

"Channie!!" They all turn their head to see Luhan and Kyungsoo walking towards them and smiled. "Hello!!"

"Hi! Lu-hyung!" Chanyeol smiled. "Hi! Soo!"

Kyungsoo patted the taller's shoulder and smiled. "Chanyeol, here I baked some cookies, you might like to have a taste of it," Kyungsoo said.

"Wow! Thanks!" Chanyeol excitedly accepts the cookies and munch some. "Uhmmm~it's yummy! Soo-yah!! Can you teach me how to make this?!"

"Sure!" Kyungsoo pinched the taller's cheeks. "Gosh! You're so adorable!"

"Can I have a taste too?" Kai asked hoping that Kyungsoo would notice him.

"I made something else for you, Kai," Kyungsoo smirked at the tanned-skin male. "Come with me!"

Kai gulps hard and followed Kyungsoo leaving the three. Chanyeol who is enjoying his cookies, Sehun who doesn't give a damn and Luhan who knew what Kyungsoo's up to. Luhan turn to Sehun who tried to focus on playing with his phone.

"You know..that handsome face of yours' should smile more," Luhan commented.

Sehun raised a brow and looked at him. "So you could admire my handsome face more?"

Luhan smirked. "I already admire you~"

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Go on."

Luhan turn to Chanyeol. "Channie, would you mind if I date Sehun?"he asked with a bit tone of teasing. Sehun looked at him with disbelief because of his bluntness.

Chanyeol smiled. "Do you like my bestfriend, Lu-hyung? He's a bit of a snob though, you might went through a lot.."

"I don't mind, I will make him soft and sweet.." Luhan smiled, a playful smirk hidden behind it though.

"Uhmmm..you don't need to ask me though.." Chanyeol smiled more. "As long as Sehunnie would be happy then, I'll be happy for him!"

"Yah! Park Chanyeol! Did you just sold me to him?!" Sehun scoffed.

Chanyeol let out a laugh, making them adore his deep voice. "I'm maybe or maybe not?"

Sehun rolled his eyes. "Geez! I can't believe that my bestfriend just do this to me!"

"Excuse me?"

The trio stopped bickering and turn to the person who just suddenly approached them. "Yes?" Luhan asked.

"I'm looking for Park Chanyeol,"the new boy said.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Chanyeol asked. "I'm Park Chanyeol."

"Someone sent me to give you this.."the boy handed Chanyeol a box of chocolates and one-stem pink rose.

"Who sent this?" Luhan asked.

"There is a card there! I have to go!!"the student left them.

Sehun checked the flower and the box of chocolates. He saw the card that the student told them. " _To someone who smiles like a sunshine, from.. W.L._ "

Chanyeol furrowed his brows and re-read the card. "Who is W.L.?"he mumbled.

"Maybe your admirer," Luhan concluded.

"But I already have a boyfriend.." Chanyeol said.

Sehun re-read the card too. "Or maybe it's just a prank, don't take this seriously."

Chanyeol nods. Luhan checked the box of chocolates. "This chocolates looks imported though..let me try some!"

Sehun quickly stopped Luhan. "Yah! It might have something mixed on it!"he warned.

"Oh! Come on! It's just chocolates!" Luhan ignored the taller and grab one then happily shoved it inside his mouth. He even hummed while enjoying the sweet taste of it. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Sehun rolled his eyes and took away the box. He wouldn't risk anything when it comes to Chanyeol's safety.

_I really feel weird about it._

_\--_

Kyungsoo fixed his pants and smirked when Kai limps after fixing his own shirt. He just fuck the male and on how flushed Kai looks he could tell that he also enjoyed it.

"It hurts!" Kai cried out.

Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. "Because you ignored my message last night so it's your punishment," Kyungsoo said.

"I told you that I'm busy.." Kai pouts. "My co-worker didn't show up last night so I have to work overtime."

Kyungsoo kissed the taller's cheek. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it when you ignore me."

"Then let's make us official, Soo.." Kai blushed.

"Really?!" Kyungsoo turn to him. "You wanted to?!"

"Ofcourse! I just don't have the courage to ask you before coz you might not like me, the way I like you.." Kai admitted.

Kyungsoo stopped walking and pulled Kai into a deep kiss. "Uhmmmm~" Kai moaned.

"Is that enough to erase your doubts?" Kyungsoo smirked.

"Can I ask for more?" Kai flushed.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pulled Kai for another breathe taking kiss.

**\--**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Luhan's inside the cubicle feeling a bit dizzy and his body's burning up. He could feel his crotch getting harder making him breathe heavily. He bit his lower lip and tried to get out when he lost his balance, almost hitting the floor, if no one catched him in time.

"The hell!" Sehun exclaimed. "Yah! W-What's wrong with you—"

Luhan pushed Sehun on the floor grinding his self shamelessly to the younger. "Aaaahhhhhh~"

Sehun blushed when he felt it. "Fuck!"he gasped.

Luhan looks like he doesn't know what is happening to him and Sehun pushed him away. His breathing was heavy and Sehun notice his hard dick showing from his pants. Sehun gulps hard and the way Luhan looked at him making him feel hot too. He pulled Luhan inside the cubicle trying to hide him before anyone mistaken them doing something. But the next thing he knew, Luhan's already pushing his pants down and palming his hardening dick.

"Aaahhhhh~" Luhan moaned. He grabs Sehun's own hand and make him palm his dick. Sehun gasped and the way Luhan grind his dick on him making his own groin hard.

"Shit!" Sehun cursed. "L-Lu.."

"Aaaggggghhhhhh!!!" Luhan grind harder until he comes just by doing that. He leans to the Sehun's shoulder while breathing heavily. "P-Please..."

Sehun realized what's happening to Luhan. _He is drugged, but how—shit! The chocolates!_

He pushed Luhan gently and check the older. He is still breathing heavily but he's calming a bit now. Sehun let him take a sit then get his hanky and damped it wet then wiped it to Luhan's face.

"I....aaahhhhh~" Luhan gasped.

Sehun looked at him then his eyes landed in his hardening cock again. Sehun engulped his large hands on it and slowly stroking it, making the older moaned. He then fastened his hand's movements until Luhan came for the second time around.

"Fuck! You'll gonna repay me for this!" Sehun bit his lower lip.

Luhan looked at him before totally losing his consciousness and his breathing calming down. Sehun fixed his pants before picking him up and decided to bring him to the infirmary.

He called Chanyeol and told him that Luhan lost consciousness inside the restroom. His bestfriend came with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Kai.

"What happened?" Kyungsoo asked.

"I saw him inside the restroom, unconscious," Sehun answered. "Baekhyun, let's talk outside."

Chanyeol looked at them but Sehun just smiled at him. Baekhyun nods and follow Sehun outside while the other's checking on Luhan.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun asked.

"Luhan's been drugged," Sehun told the smaller directly.

"How?" Baekhyun aksed seriously.

"Someone sent a rose and a box of chocolates to Chanyeol, I doubt it, so I don't let him have it but Luhan took a piece of the chocolate and I saw him inside the restroom, aroused and sex-driven," Sehun explained.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. "Who's planning to drug, Chanyeol?!"he clenched his fist. "Kris?!"

"I doubt that it's Kris," Sehun gave Baekhyun a card. "There is a initial who sent those."

Baekhyun read the card and furrowed his brows. "Who is this W.L.?"he asked. Sehun shrugged.

"I don't trust you enough, but I know that you needed to know about it," Sehun told the smaller. "Since Chanyeol's always with you, I'm sure he is kind of safe.." Baekhyun scoffed. "Don't blame me, if I don't trust you."

"What ever," Baekhyun mumbled. "I will protect Chanyeol no matter what."

"You must," Sehun said. "Who ever tried to drug Chanyeol, wants him so bad and will do anything just to have a way on him."

Baekhyun grips the card before putting it inside his pocket and looking around when he felt that someone's watching over them. When he turn around, he don't see anyone but he knew that someone's spying on them.

_Whoever you are.. I wouldn't let you lay a finger on Chanyeol._  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
_**#SecretAdmirer** _


	9. Afraid

  
_**“Are you ready?”** _

Chanyeol turn to face his handsome boyfriend who's waiting for him at the living room. "Do I look good?"he asked a bit nervous for he's gonna meet Baekhyun's Mom today.

"You look gorgeous, Babe," Baekhyun kissed the taller's cheek making him blushed.

Baekhyun's not lying though. Chanyeol look so gorgeous with his suit that the smaller bought for him. His visual's no joke too. The smaller felt really proud everytime Chanyeol walks beside him for he's always a head turner.

Chanyeol smiled and let Baekhyun lead him towards the car. It's a three hours drive though. Baekhyun didn't intented to attend the ceremony and just went straight to the reception. The party just got started and they are welcome with different guests, unfamiliar to Baekhyun. His Mom noticed them and walk towards them with her newly wed husband.

"Baekhyun, I'm glad you came," Hyuna stated.

"Congratulations, Mom," Baekhyun greeted. "To you, too, Fred."

"Thank you," Fred, a half-american-half-korean guy that his Mom ran away with and now her new husband. "Nice to see that you came."

Baekhyun just shrugged. Fred leaves them to attend more guests.

"So, your Dad's still a bit bitter for not coming?" Hyuna smirked.

Baekhyun shook his head. "Nope, actually, he's too busy to attend this kind of party," the young man's reply, making Hyuna raised a brow.

Chanyeol could feel the tension between the two but didn't say anything and just stay beside the smaller. Hyuna noticed him and raised her brow a bit more higher if that could happen though.

"Who is this handsome man?" Hyuna asked as he eyed the taller from head to toe.

"He's Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun introduced the taller. " _My boyfriend._ "

Hyuna's been taken a back after hearing that from her son. She scoffed before eyeing Chanyeol again. "Good thing I didn't brought you with me when I left your Father, because you're just like him! Such a shame!"

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes towards his Mom. "Excuse me? Dad's a very decent man, he's not like someone who made a mistake and proudly exposed it infront of everybody without shame!"

Hyuna gritted her teeth but still remained looking calm. "Maybe inviting you, was really a bad idea!"

Baekhyun smiled at her. "No, actually, I'm hapoy that you did invited me."

"Baek.." Chanyeol tried to calm his boyfriend by holding his hand.

"Don't worry, Babe," Baekhyun assured the taller. "It's fine."

Chanyeol bit his lower lip. "We should leave, Baek.."

Baekhyun took a sighed. "Congrats again, _Mom,_ hope we never see each other again!"

Before Hyuna could say anything, Baekhyun already pulled his boyfriend out of the venue and ride their car. Baekhyun took a deep sighed before turning to face Chanyeol.

"I'm sorry about,"he apologized. "She's one of those people who don't understand people like us, you know."

Chanyeol hold Baekhyun's hand and smiled. "It's okay, we don't need to always please everyone, you know."

Baekhyun intertwined their hands and lift it to kiss the back of the taller's hand. "You're too good to be true, Babe," Baekhyun pulled the taller into a chase kiss.

"Uhmmmm~" Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun deepens the kiss.

"Shit!" Baekhyun mumbled. "I'm hard!"

Chanyeol blushed. "Baekhyun!" He looked away and put his seatbelt on.

Baekhyun giggles and put his seatbelt too. "Babe, you must be responsible for this, I'm going to look for a place!"

Chanyeol thought that Baekhyun's serious about what he said earlier but when they've reach a resto just along the way, he became calm.

"What do you like to order?" Baekhyun asked. "Wanna try this spicy ribs?"

"I'm not fond of spicy foods, Baek," Chanyeol gently declined.

"Ow! I guess, I really should learn more about you, Babe," Baekhyun said. "I remembered when we meet Dad, I don't know that you're already lost your parents, if he didn't asked you."

Chanyeol smiled sweetly. "Don't be too pressured, Baek, we will learn everything about each other in time."

Baekhyun nods. "By the way, in things that you should know about me when it comes to food, I don't like cucumber! Please! I really hate that!"

Chanyeol giggles his deep voice echoed inside the smaller's head like a sweet music. "Okay, thanks for telling me, I'm planning to make you a sandwich with it though!"

Baekhyun playfully narrowed his eyes before laughing a bit too. They ordered their desired food and talks about everything when someone went up the ministage.

"Good day! Everyone! I'm Manager Lee, and I'm inviting you all who's willing to sing for our stage is now open for everyone!!"

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who seems a bit waiting for someone to perform. "Wanna try to perform?"he asked his boyfriend.

Chanyeol blushed and shook his head. "I... I..."

"Come on," Baekhyun encourage.

"Why don't you perform then?" Chanyeol turned the table hoping to flushed his boyfriend. But unluckily, Baekhyun have the guts to perform.

Baekhyun stood up and walk towards the stage making everyone looked at him. Chanyeol bit his lower lip as he watched the smaller talked to the manager. Baekhyun turn to looked at Chanyeol and winked at him making the other customers turn their heads making the taller blushed and looked away. Baekhyun smirks at his boyfriend's reaction before clearing his throat gaining the attentions back to him.

"Hi! Uhmmm.. I'm Baekhyun.."he introduced his self. He heard some girls and boys cheered for him making Chanyeol frown because his boyfriend is gaining more fans. Baekhyun chuckles making Chanyeol looked at him. "Remember when I told you to meet me up at the auditorium? I was actually planning to sing a song for you.."

Chanyeol hiccups while looking at the handsome face of Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.."he mumbled.

"Babe.." Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol. "I have a lot of questions inside my head before..and how lucky of me...that the answer is _you.._ "

Chanyeol felt his heart pounding hard all over again. He watches Baekhyun taking a seat infront of the piano and started to play. The place suddenly became silent, waiting for him to sing. Baekhyun lift his gaze and looked straight to Chanyeol's amber-brown eyes.

_Baekhyun:_

_I may seem strong, I may be smiling_  
_But there are many times when I’m alone_  
_I may seem like I don’t have any worries_  
_But I have a lot to say_  
_The moment I first saw you, I was so attracted to you_  
_I didn’t weigh out my thoughts and just talked_

_The answer is you_  
_My answer is you_  
_I showed you my everything_  
_You are my everything,_  
_because I was so sure_

_I should’ve been more careful,_  
_I should’ve saved myself_  
_So I wouldn’t get hurt_  
_I’ve never felt like this before, like my breath will stop_  
_My head is filled with thoughts of you_  
_Your face, the sound of your laughter_

_The answer is you (That is you)_  
_My answer is you (Only you)_  
_I showed you my everything_  
_You are my everything,_  
_because I was so sure_

_I couldn’t say that I’ve waited for you_  
_So I’m writing then erasing_  
_Being curious about your day_  
_takes up all of my day_

_I’ll wait for you, you you you_  
_Open your heart, you you_  
_I can’t help my heart_  
_You are my everything_  
_It’ll be forever, my love_

_(Oh I’m nothing)_  
_Don’t leave, just let me stay by your side_  
_(Just let me stay by your side)_  
_No matter how much I think about it (oh it’s you)_  
_Because it’s you_  
_It’s you_  
_It’s you_

Chanyeol stood up as the crowd applause after Baekhyun finish singing. Chanyeol took a step slowly until he have reach the smaller who's just looking at him with his beautiful smile.

"Idiot.." Chanyeol whispered before cupping the smaller's face and claimed his lips.

Baekhyun smiled pulling the taller closer while kissing back, forgetting the peoples surrounding and watching them.

"I... I love you.. Baekhyun.." Chanyeol lovingly looked at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled, gently caressing the taller's cheek.

"I love you, too, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun answered before claiming the taller's lips again.

\--

Baekhyun's trying to talk to his boyfriend who is now a blushing mess beside him.

"Yah! Why are you suddenly embarrass?!" Baekhyun asked in a teasing tone.

Chanyeol didn't look back. "Ahhhh!!! Stop teasing!!" Chanyeol wanted to cry.

Baekhyun giggles. "Are you embarrass with me now?! After kissing me and telling me that you love infront of a lot of many peoples?!"

Chanyeol turn to his boyfriend with teary eyes. "It's because of the bliss in the moment! I forgot where we are!!"

Baekhyun park his car at the side before turning to his blushing boyfriend. "I'm happy though.."

And there goes his heart again.

"Stop! Can't you hear my heart?! It's beating so loud!! I think I have a heart attack because of you!" Chanyeol exclaimed.

Baekhyun grabs the taller's shirt and pulled him closer claiming his lips. Chanyeol quickly answered him back, moaning when Baekhyun nibbled his lower lip. Chanyeol's still catching his breathe when Baekhyun start the car again. The taller just realized that they have reach home when the smaller enter the parking lot of his condo building.

When they've reach the condo, Baekhyun make sure to locked the door before pushing the taller against the wall and roughly kissed him. Chanyeol gasped making it easier for Baekhyun to enter his hot tongue inside the taller's hot cavern. He travel his lips down to Chanyeol's jaw, leaving hickeys, small and big, red and almost purple.

"Uhmmmmmm~" Chanyeol moaned.

Chanyeol didn't know how Baekhyun took off all their clothes because his head is clouded with so much emotions. He just felt he's facing the wall and panting.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!" Chanyeol closed his eyes shut when he felt something wet and soft rimming inside his hole. "B-Baek..."

Baekhyun continue tongue-fucking the taller who didn't know where to hold for his dear life. He spit his own hardening dick and jerk it before pushing it full inside Chanyeol's hole.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Baekhyun started moving deep and hard. He roughly holds the taller's waist while pounding him with his animalistic pace. Chanyeol teared up because of pain and not being fully prep. The pain then subsides and he kept moaning loud telling Baekhyun to move faster and harder.

"Aaahhhhh!!! Baek!! Harder p-please!!"

"I will, Babe!!"

"Uhhhmmmmmmnnnn~"

Baekhyun pulls out and lead Chanyeol towards the couch. "In all fours, Babe!" Chanyeol obeyed and Baekhyun quickly slammed his dick inside. "Aaarrgggghhhhh!! So tight! Yeol!!"

"Uuuhhhhhh~aaaagggghhhhhh~" Chanyeol let out a shrieked.

"Moan my name, Babe!!"

"B-Baekhyun!!! Please!!!"

"Please what, Babe?!"

"More... M-More!!"

Baekhyun smirked. "You're turning into a slut, Babe!"

"I-I'm...y-your....slut then..." Chanyeol bit his lower lip. "Aaahhhhh~s-shit! B-Baekhyun!!"

Baekhyun angled his self hitting the perfect spot making Chanyeol scream for pleasure.

"I... I-I'm...c-close!!"

Baekhyun pulls out and pushed Chanyeol to lie down. He kissed Chanyeol harder and rougher he could even taste some metallic taste of liquid that turns out to came from the taller's bleeding lips. He slammed his dick inside again straight to the perfect spot making Chanyeol came.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Chanyeol's back arched with his bed throwing back and eyes almost white. "Baekhyun!!!"

Baekhyun continue with his pace, deeper and harder until he came hard, pouring Chanyeol's wall with his thick cum. "Chanyeol!!"

Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol his eyes widening when he saw his bleeding lips. He quickly pulls out hearing his boyfriend whimpered like a puppy.

"Aahhh.." Chanyeol whimpered.

Baekhyun get some wet cloths and his medkit box. "Fuck! I'm so sorry! Yeol!!"he apologized while cleaning Chanyeol and his self. "Shit! Aish!"

Chanyeol looked at his boyfriend stopping his shaking hands. "I-I'm fine... Baek..." Chanyeol smiled but then wince when he felt the pain from his bruised lips. "Awwww~"

"Oh! My God! Yeol!" Baekhyun wanted to cry for hurting Chanyeol. "I should control my self more! I shouldn't have let my—"

Chanyeol stopped him by kissing him. "Shut up! It's just a bliss of moment!" Chanyeol told Baekhyun.

Baekhyun started to calm down and took a deep breathe before tending his boyfriend's bruised lips. He got up and picked up Chanyeol so they could take a shower together. He tried his best not to have a boner while having the adorable and hot boyfriend inside the bathroom. Chanyeol almost laugh hard if not with his painful ass right now.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, Baekhyun cleaned up their mess and helped Chanyeol to the living room.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Baekhyun asked caressing the younger's cheek.

"One more question, Byun, I'll kick your ass really hard!" Chanyeol teased.

Baekhyun pouts. "I'm just worried,"he reasoned out.

"I'm okay..." Chanyeol assured. "I told you, I loved it rough.."his cheeks tainted pink same as his cute elf-like ears.

"Aish! You're so fucking adorable!" Baekhyun pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. "I'll cook dinner for us, okay!"

**\--**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Sehun furrowed his brows when he noticed the bruised lips of Chanyeol. "What happened to that?!" He points out his bestfriend's lips.

"It's nothing, I just accidentally got hit my lips on my table's edge," Chanyeol lied.

Sehun rolled his eyes. "I told you to always be careful!" Sehun scolded.

Chanyeol giggles. "I know.. I know.."

Sehun took a sighed and gently caress Chanyeol's cheeks who froze by the sudden action. Baekhyun raised a brow as he quickly pulls his boyfriend away from Sehun.

"He told you he is fine," Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.

Sehun scoffed. "Acting possessive now?"

Chanyeol frowned. "Hey! No fighting please.."

Baekhyun put his arm around the taller's waist as if silently telling Sehun who owns Chanyeol. "We're not fighting, Babe," Baekhyun assured.

"Not _yet_!" Sehun looked away. "By the way, I have to go, Luhan-hyung's waiting for me."

Chanyeol became a bit excited and his eyes twinkle brightly. "You're going out with Lu-hyung already?!"his tone is a bit teasing.

Sehun furrowed his brows. "We are not! I'm just helping him with his History report."

"Jeez! How slow of you! Hunnie! Why don't you just asked Lu-hyung out already! You looked good together!" Chanyeol used his elbow to hit his bestfriend's arm.

Sehun rolled his eyes when he saw how Baekhyun smirked at him. "Stop pushing me and Luhan-hyung in this matching games of yours."

Chanyeol pouts. "It's just that.. I want you to be happy.."

The smirk on Baekhyun's face suddenly dissappeared when he notice the sadness behind Sehun's stoic face. He might hate the younger but je knows how difficult is his position right now that he can't tell Chanyeol his own feelings and worst, his love interest pushing him towards to another person.

"Yeol, let your bestfriend make a move of his own, besides, I guess Lulu didn't see Sehun like that," Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and smiled.

Chanyeol pursed his lips before nodding. "You're right, I guess I should just let them fall at each other naturally!" Chanyeol smiled brightly making both Sehun and Baekhyun smiled back. "Ow! I have to go, see you later!" He leans to kiss Baekhyun's cheeks before pinching Sehun's nose and leaves.

"You don't need to tell him that," Sehun said.

"Don't think that I'm trying to help you out," Baekhyun retorted.

Sehun scoffed. "What ever, Byun!"

Baekhyun just ignored him and went to his own class same as Sehun.

\--

"What's going on?" Chanyeol asked his classmate Wendy who's busy staring at the bulletin's board same as their other classmates.

"Ow! There is a upcoming camping next week," Wendy answered. "We are all required to join."

"Ahh.." Chanyeol nodded.

They went inside their room and the classes started. After his class, Chanyeol went to the restroom to re-apply concealer on his marked neck.

"Aish! Baekhyun always leave large hickeys!" Chanyeol blushed and tried to stop his self from smiling when he remembers how's Baekhyun's lips travel all over his body.

"You look so happy!"

Chanyeol smiled when he saw Chen coming out from out of the cubicles then went to the sink to wash his hands. "I don't have any reasons to be sad, Chen,"he joshed.

Chen noticed his neck making him blushed harder. "Does Baekhyun did all of that?" Chen asked almost wincing when he saw the dark marks. "He's a monster I guess."

"Not really.." Chanyeol defended. "I like it though.."

"Chan, are you really happy with Baekhyun?" Chen asked.

Chanyeol smiled. "I am."

Chen smiled back. "That's all I needed to hear.. as long as Baekhyun's making you happy, there is no need for me to prepare my fist to ruined his face!"

Chanyeol giggles. "Chennie~"

Chen fixed his clothes. "By the way, have you already heard about the upcoming camping next week?"

"Yeah.." they both went out the restroom. "I saw it from the bulletin board."

"I'm kinda excited though! Minnie told me that the place where we are going is full of trees and have beautiful rivers and falls!" Chen excitedly told the taller.

"Minnie?" Chanyeol raised a brow. "Are you talking about Xiumin-hyung?"

Chen looked away hiding his reddening cheeks. "Y-Yeah?" Chen mumbled.

"OMG! You're going out with Xiumin-hyung?!" Chanyeol excitedly nagged his friend.

"Aish! Would you just shut up!" Chen tried to shoved the taller away. "It's not like you're the only one who could found someone!"

Chanyeol giggles louder. "Ofcourse not! I also prayed for your happiness, Chen!"

Chen looked at his friend and happily smiled. "Baekhyun's really lucky to have you, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol blushed. "I'm lucky to have him too.."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubbles, Princess~" Kris suddenly blocked their way.

"Kris!" Chanyeol exclaimed.

Chen quickly moved infront of Chanyeol. "Don't you dare do something stupid!" Chen warned the taller.

"Shut up!" Kris told Chen. "You are out of this!"

Chen crossed his arms acting tough. "Nope! This is my business, I wouldn't allow you to take a step closer to Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hold Chen's arm. "Chen, you can't fight him.."he mumbled.

Kris take a step forward, making the two moves backward. Chanyeol felt someone from behind and when he turn around he saw some of Kris friends smirking at him.

"C-Chen.." Chanyeol tightens his grips.

"What are you planning Kris?!" Chen's feeling nervous because they are surrounded with buff looking men.

"Nothing..." Kris shrugged. "Just some _alone time_ with my Princess!"

"Chanyeol, I'll distract them, run as fast as you can do!" Chen told Chanyeol.

But before Chanyeol could even take a step, two of Kris' friends already have a grip on him. Kris nods to his other friends to take care of Chen. He walks forward to face a nervous and shaking Chanyeol.

"Once you scream, I will make sure to hurt Chen hard," Kris warned Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Don't worry about me—" Chen fell on his knees when one of Kris' friends punch his stomach.

"Chen!!" Chanyeol tried to escape but Kris just smirked at him. "Fine! I'll go with you! Just..just don't hurt my friend!"

Kris gently caress Chanyeol's cheek. "That's how you should obey me, Chan," Kris smiled before leaning closer almost kissing the younger.

Chen tried to stand up and stopped Kris but the taller's friends keeps him down. Chanyeol looked away making Kris kiss his cheeks rather.

"Let's go! I already have what I want," Kris said.

Chanyeol turned to check on Chen who is still on his knees and in pain.

**\--**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Chanyeol's sitting at the edge of the bed while looking around. Kris take him somewhere he didn't know and took his things away. He's worried that Chen is still in danger and he wonder if Baekhyun's already looking for him. He heard the doors open and Kris went inside walking towards him.

"Where did you take me?" Chanyeol asked calmly. He didn't want to act tough right now for he didn't lnow what Kris would do to him.

"Hmm? Somewhere I can have my ways towards you.." Kris licked his lips as he crawled closer the younger. "I know Baekhyun already took your first time, but I don't care..."

Chanyeol tried to escape but Kris just only grabs him and pushed him down. "Let me go!!" Chanyeol trashed out but Kris is stronger than him. "Let me go!! Kris!!"

Kris just smirked while looking at the younger. "I tried to asked you out nicely, Chan, but you keep rejecting me! And now what?! You're dating that bastard Byun Baekhyun?! Ha! I wouldn't let him have you!!! You are mine Park Chanyeol!! Only mine?!"

Chanyeol felt his eyes sting and his heart beating hard. He's already panting, scared of what will happen next. Kris leans down and kissed him fully on the lips he felt something entering his lips making him gulped. Chanyeol pushed Kris away but he just punched him hard on the stomach.

"You are making it harder, Chan! I don't want to hurt you, but you're giving me no other choice!!" Kris grumbled and ripped the younger's clothes.

Chanyeol cried still trying to stop Kris but he just get punched again. Kris claimed his lips again and started trailing kisses down his neck leaving marks on top of Baekhyun's marks.

_Baekhyun! Help me!_

Kris smiled when Chanyeol didn't fight anymore. He travelled his lips downwards making Chanyeol felt disgusted with his own body. His visions turning blurred and he felt his body burning. His tears visibly running down his cheeks.

\--

“What happened to you Chen?!” Kai asked when Chen runs into them.

Xiumin quickly stood up and help Chen who winced due to his hurt stomach. "Who hurted you?!"the older asked.

"Don't worry about me!" Chen exclaimed. "We need to hurry! Kris took Chanyeol!!"

"WHAT?!" Baekhyun angrily approached Chen. "Where does that bastard took Chanyeol?!"

Chen told them what he heard from Kris' friends so they quickly leave the school. Baekhyun's biting his lower lip while thinking of many ways to kill Kris if he ever tried to touch Chanyeol.

"Fuck!"he exclaimed.

"Baek, calm down! We will save him!" Luhan told his friend.

"I will kill that bastard if he ever lay even a finger on Chanyeol!" Baekhyun almost shouts. "Fuck! Tao! Faster!!"

"I am Hyung!" Tao answered.

Sehun and the rest are just almost behind them. Same as Baekhyun, Sehun's already killing Kris inside his head.

"Wait for us, Chan!"he muttered trying to be calm.

\--

Kris removed his own clothes and smirked on how wrecked Chanyeol infront of him. "I know you're crying because of madness...but don't worry, the next time you cried? It would be due to pleasure!" Kris pulled Chanyeol's pants along with his boxer.

"B-Baekhyun!!" Chanyeol calls out.

Kris slapped him. "Shut up! Stop calling that bastard! He can't save you!!"

Kris settled his self between Chanyeol's legs. "N-No!!" Chanyeol tried to scream. "S-Stop!!! Stop!!? Kris!!!"

Kris ignored his scream as he position the tip of his cock on the younger's hole. "After this, you'll forget about how Baekhyun pleasured you!"

"NOOOOOO!!!" Chanyeol screamed before totally passing out.

The door slammed hard making Kris smirked as he turn his head towards Baekhyun and his friends.

"Fuck! Kris! What did you do to Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun screamed his voice dark and quiet.

Kris tilted his head and stood up, wearing just his sweatpants. "I wanted to pounded into him hard! I wanted to claim him!" Kris growled making Baekhyun and the others confused.

Baekhyun looked around but no signs of Chanyeol could be seen until his phone finally rang. "Hello?!"

_["B-Baek??"]_

Baekhyun's breathe hitched. "C-Chanyeol?! Where are you?!"

_["I-I'm...h-home.."]_

Baekhyun turned to look at Kris with confused eyes. "H-How?"he asked.

Kris groaned. "He passed out, and before I could even have my way to him, a guy in black came pointing a gun towards me!"

"Chanyeol, wait for me there!" Baekhyun ended the call and turn to his friends. "Let's go.."he told his friends. "We are not done Kris!"

They left the blondes room and left the place. There are lots of questions inside the smaller's head. First Kris took Chanyeol to his place and before he could touch him, someone already saved him. They've reached the taller's house and saw him sitting on the sofa, hugging his self tightly.

He looks fragile and afraid.

A scene Baekhyun never wanted to see ever again.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**_#Afraid_**


	10. New Begginings

  
**_Chanyeol passed out._ **

Kris smirked and was about to pushed his dick inside the unconscious younger underneath him when he heard the door opens. Kris stopped and angrily stood up, ignoring the fact that he is naked. "Who are you?!"he asked the guy who's wearing black hoodie, cap and facemask.

The said guy pointed a gun towards Kris who was taken a back. "One wrong move, you're dead."

Kris couldn't recognize his voice because he's using a voice changer. Kris do what he is told to do and let the guy covered Chanyeol's body with the bedsheet and picked him up, bridal style. Before the man in black left, he leave a warning shot to Kris.

"Stay away from him, or I will not spare your life _again_."

When Chanyeol opens his eyes, he is already lying on his apartment's sofa. He furrowed his brows and notice that he is wearing a new pair of clothes unfamiliar to him. He tried to remember what happened and he felt his body shiver when memories appears in his mind. He remembers that Kris almost rapes him, and thinking about that, his body turned shaking.

He saw his phone on top of the table and called Baekhyun. His voice is shaking and after the call he pulled his legs near his chest and hugs it. He hears the door clicked open revealing a panting Baekhyun followed by Sehun and their other friends.

"Chanyeol!!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

Chanyeol lift his head and began crying. "B-Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun runs into his side hugging him tight like he's afraid of losing him again. Chanyeol cried harder making their friends teared up. "Ssshhhhh~you are safe, you are here..." Baekhyun appeased.

"B-Baek... I..." Chanyeol sobbed. "I-I'm...sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault!" Baekhyun scolded. "Lulu, can you make some tea for Chanyeol?"

Luhan obligued while Sehun take the other side of Chanyeol. Chanyeol turn to his bestfriend with his teary eyes. "Sese.."

Sehun smiled and gently caress his cheeks. "You are safe...so, stop crying already.."he tried to comfort his bestfriend.

"I'm glad you are fine!" Chen suddenly approached them. Chanyeol hiccups when he saw Chen smiling at him. "Are you okay?" Chanyeol whined when his friend touch his body.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows and lift the taller's shirt and saw the bruises at his abdomen. "Did Kris hurt you?!"he tried to calmly asked but it turned out a bit louder.

"H-He...punched me when I tried to push him away..." Chanyeol looked down.

"Stop asking him for now," Suho said. "Chanyeol, you must take a rest first, okay?"

"I.... I..... I don't w-want to be a-alone.." Chanyeol cried.

"I'll stay with you," Baekhyun said.

"No," Sehun argued. Baekhyun wanted to shout at him when the younger continued. "You looked pissed, if you stay beside him, you will just make it hard for him."

Suho turn to Baekhyun putting his hand on top of the younger's shoulder. "He is right, Baek, let Sehun took care of Chanyeol for now," Suho agreed.

"Don't worry, I am not blaming you," Sehun confronted Baekhyun. "You can stay with him when you are calm enough."

Sehun picked Chanyeol and brought him inside his room leaving their friends for a while. Luhan followed the two with a tray with cups of tea on his hands. Baekhyun took a deep sighed clenching his fist.

"I wonder who saved Chanyeol," Kyungsoo commented. "And do you see how scared Kris when we came?"

"I notice that too, he looks like he's gonna take a shit!" Kai commented.

"Who ever saved Chanyeol, he have access with this apartment and even have the guts to change his clothes, too.." Xiumin said.

"You are right," Lay agreed. "I suddenly felt someone's watching at us."

Baekhyun took another sigh before going to the kitchen to get something to drink. Suho and Lay followed him to have some serious talks.

\--

Sehun let Chanyeol take a nap after drinking the tea Luhan made. Luhan gently brushed the sleeping taller's hair to comfort him.

"I hope that what happened don't leave traumas on him.." Luhan said.

"He will not," Sehun assured. "Chanyeol is stronger than that, he have been through a lot before."

Luhan smiled and turn to Sehun. "I could really say that you and Channie have a tight bond, you know him so well.."

Sehun showed a small smile. "Maybe because he's the first person who to ignore my coldness and make me his first friend when he entered college."

"Chanyeol's lucky to have you as his bestfriend, Hun," Luhan smiled. "But sadly, he didn't knew your...true feelings right?"

Sehun looked down. "It's funny how all of you could notice but the person was clueless, and dense,"the younger let out a sad chuckle.

"He's not dense, Hun," Luhan looked at the younger. "He knew about it, but do you know why he didn't confront you? Because he donct want to hurt you by rejecting your feelings for him."

Sehun looked at Luhan. "Did he.."

Luhan shook his head. "I'm not a Psychology Student for nothing, Hunnie~" Luhan tried to teased the younger to lighten the mood. "Chanyeol just tried to avoid it as much as possible, because he treasures you a lot, for sure, aside for Baek, you are so much special to him."

Sehun blinked the occuring tears from his eyes for he doesn't want Luhan to see his vulnerable side. Luhan just patted his shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay, for sure, you will find someone who would take the risk for you too," the older said before leaving the two alone.

Sehun looked at his sleeping bestfriend. "I hope he is right, Chan, it will be hard for me, but I'll try to moved on.."he leans down to kiss his bestfriends forehead before heading out.

Chanyeol, who felt the warm love from his bestfriend, smiled on his sleep.

Baekhyun then enter the room after telling the others to left them for a while. He lies beside the sleeping beauty and gently caress his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Babe.."he mumbles, trying not to wake up Chanyeol. "I'm sorry, if I let that Kris touch you.."

Chanyeol leans into his touch and nuzzled close to his neck. Baekhyun pulled the taller closer if it's even possible. "I-It's not you fault.."the taller silently answered and open his eyes to looked at Baekhyun. "B-Baek...do you still love me?"

"I do," Baekhyun answered sincerely. "W-Why are you doubting me?"

"I-I'm not..." Chanyeol felt his eyes blurred because of the upcoming tears. "I-It's just that... Kris kissed me...and..."he pulled his sweatshirt showing some fresh marks. "..he marked me..he even almost...h-he..."the tears finally fell from his eyes when he remembered how Kris almost pushed his self in him.

Baekhyun lift his body, hovering the taller who is crying underneath him. "B-Baek...c-can you please...remark me?"

Baekhyun wipes the tears away then kiss Chanyeol's eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Baekhyun asked.

"I only wanted to be marked by you..please?" Chanyeol cried out.

Baekhyun leans to kiss Chanyeol's forehead. Then his nose, both cheeks and then fully kiss his plump lips. It was so soft and gentle. A kiss that show how much Baekhyun wanted to take care of Chanyeol like a precious gem. Chanyeol kisses him back, no tongues used only their lips reciprocrating each others' moves.

When Baekhyun slowly pulls away, he smiled when he saw how flush Chanyeol with his eyes closed. Chanyeol open his eyes looking straight to Baekhyun. Baekhyun kissed him again, this time a bit rougher and deeper. He used his experienced tongue to roam the hot cavern of the taller earning a moan when their tongue clashed. He began nibbling his lips and suck his tongue.

"Uhhhmmmmm~" Chanyeol moaned a bit louder.

Baekhyun moves his lips down to Chanyeol's jawline, then to his ears nibbling it. He then used his tongue to licks the ears he adored the most. Then his lips moves down to the pale necks, covering the marks Kris leaves with more bigger ad a bit darker. He then lift the hem of Chanyeol's sweatshirt then pulls it off leaving a panting and half naked taller. Baekhyun started kissing, licking and sucking the areas Kris marked _his_ Chanyeol. Chanyeol moaned louder when Baekhyun suck his sweet spot, the area Kris didn't know.

His memory from Kris totally got erased as Baekhyun marks him again, leaving larger and darker marks than before.

" _ **Mine..**_ " Baekhyun growled as he looked at Chanyeol's half-litted eyes.

" _ **I'm yours..**_ " Chanyeol pants then show the smaller a sweet smile.

Baekhyun kissed him again before moving down to meet the hardening nipples of the taller. He flicked his tongue, making sure that his movement would earn louder and sexy moans from Chanyeol. Chanyeol even curved his back and because of that his hardening cock have a hot friction to Baekhyun's own. Baekhyun groans when he felt their clothed dicks came in touch.

"Shit! Yeol!" Baekhyun growled as they continue rubbing their lower bodies. "Fuck!"

"B-Baekhyun~"

Baekhyun then took off their clothes making them fully naked. He continued rubbing their dicks making Chanyeol grabs his biceps for his dear life.

"Aahhhhhhh~ B-Baek!!"

Baekhyun smiled when he fastened the movement. He took a hold of their dicks both jerking it.

"Aaahhhhhh!!!! Uhmmmmmm~"

"Aarrrrgggghhh!!! Fuck! Uhhhhhmmmm~"

Baekhyun jerk faster until they both came. They are panting as they looked at each other.

"B-Baek...." Chanyeol pouts. "Sticky!"

Baekhyun giggles and kissed his baby. "Let's have a bath and eat dinner."

He lift his boyfriend and prepare the bathtub. Chanyeol rest his back to Baekhyun's chest while the smaller pepper him with light kisses bringing tingling feelings inside him.

"Babe, I want to ask you something," Baekhyun said.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know who saves you?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol shook his head. "I lost consciousness when Kris was almost—" Baekhyun kissed his nape again as if saying that he don't need to say those. "And when I woke up, I'm already here.."

Baekhyun nods. "I guess, it's not safe here anymore, Babe."

Chanyeol bit his lower lips. "I..."

"Live with me, Chanyeol," Baekhyun said making Chanyeol turn to him. "Babe, I'm thankful for that person who saves you, but the idea that he knows how to enter your apartment is not the thing I would pushed aside."

Chanyeol slowly nods. "You're right.."

"So, are you okay, living with me? I would rather having your ass in my sofa watching Zootopia, rather than leaving you here not sure if you are safe or—" Baekhyun smiled when Chanyeol kissed him to stop his rambling.

"I loved to stay with you," Chanyeol pulls away, blushing after realizing how bold his movement was.

Baekhyun pulled him for a kiss again until Chanyeol staddle on top of him. Chanyeol felt from behind the hard dick of his boyfriend. He bit his lower lip as he start to grind his hips making Baekhyun gasped and groan.

"Fuck! Yeol!" Baekhyun closed his eyes making Chanyeol smile wider. "If you won't stop that, I might take you here!"

His eyes shuts open when he felt something hot and tight engulping his hard dick. "Yeol!"he exclaimed as he stare with shock to Chanyeol who's biting his lower lip after what he have done. "You're not—"

"I-It's fine..." Chanyeol pants and started moving his hips up and down. He open his eyes then pulled Baekhyun for a deep kiss. "Aaaahhhhhh~" he throw his head back when Baekhyun starting moving to answer his bold movements. "Aaahhhhhh!!! Baekhyun!!"

"You're so tight! Babe!! Aarrrgggghhhhh!!!" Baekhyun hold the taller's hips fastening their movement, ignoring the water inside the tub. "Shit! You're ass taking me in deeply!!"

"F-Faster! Aaahhhhh!!! More!!! More!!!"

Baekhyun moved harder and deeper until he felt his orgasm coming. Chanyeol secured his hands on the smaller's shoulder as he felt the tightening in his stomach.

"I'm close! Babe!" Baekhyun leans his head on Chanyeol's chest kissing it.

"M-Me too!" Chanyeol pants. "Aaahhhhh!!! Uuuhhhhmmm!!! Baekhyun!!!"

"Come for me, Yeol!" Baekhyun growled. "Aaahhhhh!!"

Chanyeol tiredly rest his head on top of Baekhyun's shoulder when they both reach their orgasm. "I'm hungry..."he mumbles.

"Come on, Baby Yoda," Baekhyun kissed the taller's cheeks. "I need energy tonight."

"Shut up!" Chanyeol blushed.

**\--**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Baekhyun helped Chanyeol with his things as they enter the condo. Chanyeol doesn't have a lot of things, so they didn't take long from moving out. The thing that took them a while was the landlady that acts like a mother towards the younger. She even threatened Baekhyun if he ever hurt his baby giant.

After fixing his things, Chanyeol went out the room of Baekhyun that now they are sharing. Although he insist using the guestroom, Baekhyun make him blush for his reason that,

_'It would take me a long time coming to you to make love!'_

Chanyeol took a sighed. He didn't imagine that he would come in living with Baekhyun under the same roof. But it brought a bliss of feeling that from now on, he would wake up to see his boyfriend's handsome face. Eating breakfast together, even going to school together and just chill at the living room together. They looked like a married couple. And the idea, make his heart pounding hard and happy.

Baekhyun told his Dad about Chanyeol living with him and what happened from last week. Baekjoo assured that he would talk to their lawyer to take actions about it but Chanyeol refused. He maybe mad with what Kris did to him, but he can't attain to know the ruined future of the boy. Baekjoo then make sure that at least just to have Kris a restrictions from coming closer towards Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, for some reasons, looks up to his boyfriend for doing that to Kris. He almost got rape but still he thought about his future if they took legal actions on him. His giant yoda, really have a good heart making him fall for him more.

Sehun though, doesn't let Kris go just like that. He gave the older a strong punch on the face to releived his anger. Kris then apologized to Chanyeol, down on his knees and thankful that he didn't sue him. He then left the country to unwind and think about his mistakes. But before he leaves, Chanyeol asked him of who is the person who saves him but Kris told him that he don't know because he's wearing a mask and using a voice changer.

The upcoming camp came and the group are excited for their first camping as a group. The teachers allowed them to be with whom they like. Two cabins are given to the group since they can't settle in one cabin.

Sehun and Baekhyun lives together with Xiumin, Kai, Tao and Lay since they won't stop bickering about who will live with Chanyeol. Chanyeol giggles and decided to obey Suho who told him to live with them, along with Luhan, Chen and Kyungsoo.

"It's your fault why Yeol, needs to live with Suho-hyung!" Baekhyun blamed.

"Hell! Chanyeol, already lives with you, so, is it wrong to ask him to stay with me?!" Sehun retorted.

"Ha! I don't trust you!" Baekhyun crossed his arms.

"As if I trust you, too!" Sehun bites back.

"Oh! God! Shut up!" Xiumin said. "It's not like, the two of you are the only one's who wanted to be with their lovers!"

They became silent when Xiumin talked. It's not because he is the eldest, Xiumin's really scary when he goes mad.

"Go! Find a room," Lay snickered. "I will sleep with Kai, Tao will sleep with Xiumin-hyung, while the both of you sleep together!"

"WHAT?!"the enemies asked a bit loud.

"NO WAY! THAT I WOULD SLEEP WITH HIM!!"

"AS IF I WANTED TO BE SLEEP WITH YOU TOO!!"

"MIDGET!!"

"ICEMAN!!"

"FUCKTARD!!"

"STUPID!!"

Lay slams the table making the two shut up. They slowly turn their heads towards the calm yet scary Lay who is dangerously smiling at them.

"One more bickering, and the two of you will sleep outside!" Lay said.

Baekhyun and Sehun gulps hard before nodding slowly. "Good! Now! Go to your room before I kicked you out!"

The two quickly go to their shared room leaving a smirking Lay and a amused Kai, Tao and Xiumin.

"That's nice!" Tao smiled.

Someone knocks on the door and Kai stood up to open the door. "Hi!" Luhan greeted. "Come! Our teachers have something to tell us!"

They all went to meet up with the other students and teachers. Mr. Kim or mostly known as Sir Heechul explained the rules and regulations. He also explains what will happens on their stay for the next upcoming days. After that, they let the students to roam around but must return before lunch.

Chanyeol excitedly pulls Baekhyun somewhere making the smaller smiles. "Are you planning to do something with me, Babe?"he teased.

Chanyeol blushed even though he's already fine with Baekhyun's flirty talks. "Aish! I'm not!" Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "I just want to show you something!"

Baekhyun just nods and let his boyfriend excitedly pulls him. He almost forgot how Chanyeol loves the nature. They enter the forest, hands intertwined and both smiling. Baekhyun's eyes widens when he face a beautiful falls that have a cleared water underneath.

"Wow! How did you know this place?" Baekhyun asked.

"I looked around earlier, and I saw this place! It's so beautiful right?!" Chanyeol smiled and took a sit after removing his shoes. He then put his feet on the water and played like a kid.

Baekhyun removed his shoes and take a sit beside Chanyeol also dipping his feet on the water.

"You know what's more beautiful?" Baekhyun asked.

"Hmm? What?" Chanyeol looked at his boyfriend who quickly leans closer and claimed his lips.

SPLASH!!!

Baekhyun looked at his boyfriend after he got push towards the water. "What the?!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

Chanyeol laugh as he took off his shirt and join the smaller on the water. "Sorry!" Chanyeol giggles. "It's just you're being too cheessy!"

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. "You know what, Babe, I guess you needed to be punish," Baekhyun cornered the taller who's back leaning against the huge rock they are sitting earlier.

"It's just a joke, Baek!" Chanyeol bit his lower lip. He could feel his heart beating fast again. The excitement ignites like everytime Baekhyun's near. His body already can't help but whined until he could feel the smaller's touch.

Baekhyun lift his hand, with his finger trailing every line of his body making him shiver. Chanyeol could feel the place getting hotter though his boyfriend was only teasing him.

"B-Baek..." Chanyeol gasped when the smaller leans closer to his neck, warm breathe brushing his wet skin.

"Let's make this place memorable, Yeol.." Baekhyun intently let his breathe brush the taller's skin.

Chanyeol lift his hands and voluntarily put them around the smaller's neck, pulling him closer. Baekhyun hold the taller's waist their chest pressed against each other. Baekhyun started to give the taller light kisses while rubbing his hips against the taller.

"Aaaahhhhh~" Chanyeol moaned.

Baekhyun didn't think more and claimed the inviting lips of Chanyeol. It was rough and deep making Chanyeol whimpered because of roughness. They rubs their bodies, loving the heat coming from it. Baekhyun move his lips down and trail kisses on the taller's pale skin.

"Uhhhhhmmm~shit! Baek!! Aaaahhhhhh~"

Baekhyun move his hands feeling every inch of the taller's body. "Fuck! Yeol!! You're so hot!" Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun flipped the taller and now he is facing the back of his boyfriend. He sneakily put his hand inside the taller's short and pump his semi-hard dick while pressing his front from behind. They are both panting heavily as the smaller fully pulled the Chanyeol's short down same as his boxer. He smirked when his boyfriend's breathe hitch when he slowly poke the tight entrance with his finger.

"B-Baek!!" Chanyeol cried out when Baekhyun pushed inside his finger hitting the exact spot. "Aaaahhhhhh!!"

Baekhyun keep pumping his boyfriend's cock while pushsing his slender fingers inside too. Chanyeol looked for something to hold into until he felt his stomach churned. "Uhhhmmmmm~aaaahhhhhhh~"

Baekhyun kissed the taller's nape hard leaving dark marks. "Come for me, Babe.."

Chanyeol came hard and panting when he slowly faced his boyfriend. Baekhyun pulled his shorts up and then they lift their bodies from the water. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun is still hard so he stop him from walking away and pushed him down.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun gasped. Chanyeol didn't say anuything and just pulled the smaller's short down and start swallowing the hard, pulsating dick of hi s boyfriend. "Aaahhhhh!!! Fuck! Yeol!!"

Chanyeol smiled and deep throat his boyfriend, ignoring the fact that there might someone could caught them doing something _dirty_ , during strolling around. "Uhhhhhmmmm~" Chanyeol hummed and the vibrations brought Baekhyun to his edge. He came hard inside his boyfriend's mouth.

"Y-You...naughty... Yoda..." Baekhyun looked up at his boyfriend.

Chanyeol swallowed everything before smiling. "I love you, Baek!"he chirped and leans closer to kiss the smaller.

"I love you more, Yeol.." Baekhyun lovingly caress the taller's cheek. "Let's go and dried up, I could hear your wolf shouting for food!"

Chanyeol picked their clothes and put them on before walking back hand in hand. Both smiling and looking forward for the upcoming days, and for their new beginnings.  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _#NewBeginnings_**


	11. Lucas

  
_**Cabin.** _

It has been three days since they've arrived and they still have two more days to spent before going home. A lot of things happened and Chanyeol enjoyed it along with the others. Baekhyun and Sehun still didn't like being together in the same room but manage to comply with Xiumin, afraid to experience his wrath.

"Good thing, Mr. Jung let us stay late tonight!" Luhan said as she grabs some chips.

"Yeah... I agree.." Suho nods. "So, let's enjoy our freedom!"

Baekhyun put his arms around Chanyeol's shoulder making the taller smile. "Geeezzzz!! Baek! Stop being too clingy! It doesn't suits you!" Kyungsoo teased.

"As if you're not!" Baekhyun bites back smirking when Kai blushed who is sitting beside Kyungsoo.

"At least, I'm not like you, who looks too possessive!" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

"Okay! Stop," Xiumin said.

"Chan! You brought your guitar right?" Chen asked. Chanyeol nods and excuse his self to get his guitar. "Baek, your man is so talented! I'm sure of you hear him sings, you'll fell inlove all over again!"

Baekhyun just smiled and wait for his man to return. Sehun looked away and Luhan noticed it. He felt sorry for the younger for seeing the one he likes loving someone else.

_What a love story._

Chanyeol came back with his own guitar named 'Matilda'. He sat beside Baekhyun and tuned his guitar as their friends waits for him.

"So, Chanyeol, what will sing for Baekhyun?" Tao asked.

Chanyeol blushed. "I don't know.."

"Come on! Maybe there is this certain song that you want Baekhyun to hear, right?" Suho teased.

"Uhmmm..." Chanyeol turn to Baekhyun who's already looking at him. "I am.."

Sehun smiled at Chanyeol. He might be jealous but still, seeing his bestfriend happy like this makes him happy too. Chanyeol began strumming as his friends starts to listen, specially Baekhyun.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and smiled.

_Chanyeol:_

_Picking up my old guitar,_   
_The confession that I couldn’t make_   
_Pretending I made one song, I’m about to tell_   
_Just listen, I’ll sing for you_

_I love you a lot but I don’t say the words,_   
_It’s awkward that pride doesn’t allow me_   
_Today I will take courage and tell you, but just_   
_Listen to it carelessly, I’ll sing for you_

_The way you cry, the way you smile_   
_I wonder how much they mean to me_   
_The words I want to say, but missed the chance_   
_I will confess but just listen,_   
_I’ll sing for you, sing for you_   
_Just listen once and smile_

_It’s a bit funny to me, although you’re everything_   
_To me, sometimes I am no better than a stranger_   
_Actually I want to rub my hair_   
_And be hugged in your arms_

_The way you cry, the way you smile_   
_I wonder how much they mean to me_   
_The words that I regretted when I looked back_   
_I will appologize but just listen,_   
_I will sing for you, sing for you_   
_Just act casually_

_Everyday I am thankful that you are with me_   
_My gift that God gave to me_   
_After today, I might act awkward again_   
_But today I really want to say today_   
_So listen_

_The way you cry, the way you smile_   
_I wonder how much they mean to me._   
_The words I want to say, but missed the chance_   
_I will confess and it’s a bit awkward, but_   
_Just listen I will sing for you, sing for you_   
_Just listen, I will sing for you_

Their friends applaused after Chanyeol finished singing his heart out for Baekhyun making everyone smiled.

"Do you like it?" Chanyeol asked.

"No," Baekhyun answered.

Chanyeol slightly open his lips as Baekhyun leans to capture his lips. "I love it, Park Chanyeol." The smaller smiles earning a loud tease from their friends, except for a smiling Sehun.

"Jelly?" Luhan teased to make the younger feel a bit better.

"Yeah," Sehun nods. "But I'm happy to see Chanyeol like that..he deserves it."

Luhan smiled. "You, too.."he mumbled. "You will be happy too."

"I know.." Sehun smiled at the older. "Thanks."

Luhan gently patted his shoulder and lift his bottle of beer that they sneaked out. "For new beginnings?"

Sehun lift his own bottle. "For new beginnings."

\--

"Aaaahhhhh!!! Fuck!!! Right there!!!!"

Chanyeol rubbed his closed eyes and furrowed his brows. He was about to say something when Luhan covered his mouth. "Here, use this earplugs,"he whispered.

"Oww..." Chanyeol blushed when he realized what is happening. He closed his eyes again and finally no more exotic sounds could be heard.

The next day, he woke up early to cook breakfast for everyone. Since everyone's still sleeping he decided to take a walk to enjoy the nature surrounding them. As he walks around he bumped into one of their schoolmates.

"I'm sorry!" Rose apologized.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked.

Rose looked up to him and smiled. "I'm fine..what are you doing here?"she asked.

"Just some walk exercise," Chanyeol smiled.

"Can I join you? My friends are still sleeping though.." Rose bit her lower lips.

"Sure!" Chanyeol agreed being a gentleman that he is. "Let's walk towards the river, I heard from Mr. Kim that there's a lot of beautiful deers there!"

Rose smiled and walked beside Chanyeol. They talked about life and Chanyeol finds Rose's justl ike him. She's dating a girl named Jisoo, the beauty from Engineering Department. She also loves singing and she's really smart. As they decided to went back, he saw Baekhyun looking at them with a serious face.

"Where have you been?!"the smaller asked. "I'm calling you for the nth time!"

Chanyeol turn to Rose then back to Baekhyun. "We just take a stroll, and I forgot my phone on the side table.."he explained.

Baekhyun took a sighed. "I'm just worried.."he mumbles.

Rose elbowed the taller. "Didn't know that the famous playboy was head over heels on you~"

Chanyeol blushed. "Yah!"he hide his smile. "Ahhh! Baek! This is Rose, she's from the other section.."

"Hi!" Baekhyun smiled. "I'm.."

"I know you! Baekhyun," Rose smiled. "Everyone does."

Baekhyun just nods. "I guess you two have a good time."

"Yeah, she's like me," Chanyeol turn to his boyfriend. "She's a member of our Eco-Friendly Club, she asked me to join next sem!"

Baekhyun smiled since Chanyeol really looks like looking forward to be part of something he really loves to do. And that is taking good care of nature.

"So, I got to go! My girlfriend might looking for me," Rose bid her goodbye and left them.

"She's a.." Baekhyun raised his brows.

"Yup!" Chanyeol nods. "She told me that almost 70% of our schoolmates are homos.. and..."the taller blushed again making Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.

"What it is?"he asked.

"A lot of them shipped us!" Chanyeol looked away.

"They did?" Baekhyun smiled and pulls his boyfriend closer. "What is our shipped name then?"

"Uhmmm...about that..." Chanyeol faced his boyfriend. "They named us 'ChanBaek' or 'BaekYeol'.."

Baekhyun smirked. "Since I'm the top here, I prefer the 'BaekYeol'.."

"But 'ChanBaek' sounds nice too!" Chanyeol argued like a little child with a pout. "I prefer 'ChanBaek'! And I can top too!"

"Ha! I won't let you," Baekhyun teased. "You're the bottom, Babe, so, accept it!"

Chanyeol slightly pushed his boyfriend. "I will top too! And you will ask for more!"he walks out leaving a surprise and laughing Baekhyun behind.

\--

They went home tired and exhausted as they went inside their home. Chanyeol put their things on the side before getting something to drink at the kitchen while Baekhyun put their dirty clothes straight to the laundry room. He also takes a shower when he receives a call from his Dad.

"Babe! I'm going to meet Dad, are you okay to be alone here?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'm okay!" Chanyeol smiled.

"You don't want to come?" Baekhyun asked.

"I'm so tired.." Chanyeol answered.

Baekhyun pulls his boyfriend for a kiss. "Okay, take a rest and I will be back before you know it!"

Chanyeol smiled and sent his boyfriend outside then locked the door. After securing the whole place, he went to their room to take a shower and rest for a while. It didn't take long when he heard a door bell.

"Does he forgot something?" Chanyeol asked and walks towards the door. He checked from the telecom to know who is it and saw a good-looking guy waving at him. He picked the phone from the telecom to asked the unfamiliar guy.

_"Hi! I'm from the other unit, I just got here and I cooked some kimchi spaghetti as a sign of friendship.."_

Chanyeol nods and put the receiver back. He opens the door and notice that the new guy's almost have the same height as him. "H-Hi.."he shyly greeted.

"Hi!"the tall guy greeted back. "I'm Wong Lucas! I just lives there from the other unit!"

"I'm Chanyeol,"his reply. "Welcome!"

Lucas smiled handsomely. "Here, I cooked that, I hope that you will like it, Chanyeol.."

Lucas purposely make their hands touch making Chanyeol a bit uncomfortable. "T-Thanks.."

"I hope to see you more often!" Lucas said. "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol just bowed a little and Lucas left then enter his own unit. Chanyeol closed the door and took a sighed.

"He looks familiar.."he mumbled. He shrugged it off and put the dishes on top of the table. The food smells good making his stomach growls. "I'm hungry..."

He started eating the food and hummed because it really tastes so good. He didn't notice that he finished everything until Baekhyun arrived.

"Babe?" Baekhyun called out.

"Here at the kitchen!" Chanyeol answered.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows and kiss the taller. "You cooked that?"he asked.

"No, our new neighbor Lucas gave this," Chanyeol answered. "He cooks really good, Baek!"

"Lucas?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol nods. "Yeah."

Baekhyun just nods and decided to take a shower as Chanyeol clean the dishes and followed his boyfriend inside their room. He just sat on their bed and wait for Baekhyun. His boyfriend went out wearing a towel to cover his bottom when Chanyeol stood up.

"Baek.." Chanyeol bit his lower lips.

"Hmmm?"

Baekhyun was surprised when Chanyeol pulled his towel and start kissing him. "Uhmmm!"he moaned when Chanyeol easily open his lips and roam his tongue inside. "Y-Yeol.."

Chanyeol cornered him on the wall and started palming his semi-hard cock. The kiss turned into rough and deeper one making the smaller grab the taller's neck for support. They are both gasping for air when Chanyeol kissed him again and his hands moving all around his body. Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol leans down kissing his jaw line down to his pale neck and collarbones. Chanyeol make sure to leave dark marks on his boyfriend's pale skin.

"Aaagggghhhhh~" Baekhyun grip harder when Chanyeol sucked and bites his own sweet spot. "Fuck! Yeol!"

Chanyeol smirked and pulled his boyfriend towards their bed. The taller removed his own clothes leaving him naked and hard. He started moving his lips down the bare chest of Baekhyun. Sloppy and wet kisses making the smaller moaned louder. He didn't know how Chanyeol make it but he is doing it great like an expert.

"Aaahhhhh!! Yeol! Shit!!"he groaned.

Chanyeol started sucking his nipples while playing on the other one. He make sure to flick his tongue, swirling it around before sucking it again.

"Uhmmmm!!! Aaaggghhhh!!! Yeol! H-How—aaaahhhhh!!!" Baekhyun can't even finish his own words because of Chanyeol's unexpected movements.

Chanyeol looked up to see his boyfriend's reaction from what he is doing. The taller licks down from his abdomen until he came face to face with his large and thick dick.

"Baek.."his deep voice sound's sexy. He began stroking the smaller's cock while licking his lips.

"Y-Yeol...aaahhhhh~" Baekhyun shut his eyes closed.

Chanyeol start from a slow stroke until he fastened his movement making Baekhyun curved his back sexily. "Fuck!! Yeol!!"

Chanyeol licks the tip before putting his thumb on the slit playing with it. "You like it, Baek?"

"Yes! Fuck! Yeol!! Aaaggghhhh!!!" Baekhyun moaned louder, sweating a bit hard too. He's panting and he open his eyes then looked at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiled and put the pulsating dick inside his mouth deep until it reach the back of his throat. He moaned making Baekhyun curved his back again.

"Fuck! Yeol!! Aahhhh!!!"

Chanyeol shallow his mouth and start bobbing his head while playing with the smaller's balls. He continue what he's doing and he's sure that Baekhyun is near his edge.

Baekhyun whined when Chanyeol suddenly stops and looked at him. "W-What the..."he pants.

Chanyeol smiled innocently. "Will you let me top now?"he asked.

"No!" Baekhyun exclaimed.

Chanyeol crossed his arms. "Then finished your self!"

Baekhyun bit his lower lips. "Fuck! You declined my orgasm just to act like a bitch right now?!"

Chanyeol frowned. "Then let me top now!"

Baekhyun took a deep sighed when Chanyeol started stroking his dick again. "Aaahhhhh~"

"Baek...let me fuck you..." Chanyeol smiled.

Baekhyun hummed.

"What?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun open his almost closed eyes. "C-Chanyeol...please....fuck me..." Baekhyun pants.

Chanyeol grabbed the bottle of lube and put enough amount on his fingers. Baekhyun closed his eyes when Chanyeol started putting his large and long fingers inside his tight and virgin hole.

"Fuck!"he grabs the sheets underneath him when Chanyeol starts finger-fucking him. Chanyeol did his best to prep the smaller properly. When he is sure that Baekhyun's already prep, he stroke his own cock with lube and slowly pushed in. "Shit!!"

Chanyeol looked concerned and Baekhyun nods urging him to move. He slowly moves afraid to hurt his boyfriend.

"Shit! You're to slow, Babe! Aaahhhhh!!!" Baekhyun growls.

Chanyeol pouts. "I'm afraid to hurt you!"

Baekhyun smiled. "Make love to me, Babe.."he pulls the taller closer and kissed him. "You will never hurt me, I trust you like how you trust me.."

Chanyeol kissed him deep as he fastened his pace earning a loud moan from the smaller. "Aaahhhhh!!! Fuck! Yeol! Right there!!! There!!!"

Chanyeol continue abusing his hole and fastened more. "I-I'm close!"

"Me, too!!" Baekhyun grips on Chanyeol.

They both screams each others' name when they both reach their own orgasm. Both panting, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol for a kiss.

"Are you alright?" Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun kissed him again. "I'm fine, but this is the last time you will top, Babe, fuck! It's not my style!"

"You like it though!" Chanyeol whined, making the smaller giggles.

"Yeah...but you screams louder when I'm the one fucking you," Baekhyun nuzzled his nose towards the taller's nose. "Right?"

"Yeah..." Chanyeol smiled blushing. "Can you top now?"

"Aaaaggggrrrhhhhhh!!!! Chanyeol!!"

Chanyeol just giggles and hugged Baekhyun then showered him with kisses.

**\--**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Baekhyun wake up to prepare breakfast when he heard a doorbell. Brushing his hair, he opens the door to see a tall guy holding a box of newly baked cupcakes.

"Excuse me? Looks like you're ringing the wrong bell," Baekhyun said.

"Hmm? Well, as far as I remember, Chanyeol lives here,"the said man answered in a cool way.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue then crossed his arms. "Baek? Who's that?" Baekhyun hear the taller calling and walks straight behind him. "Ow! Lucas!"

Lucas smiled at Chanyeol and Baekhyun scoffed when the other taller male smirked at him.

"Hi! Chanyeol!" Lucas greeted. "I baked this cupcakes and I thought about giving this to you."

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. "Ahhh.. Lucas..."

Baekhyun stood up properly and put his arm around Chanyeol's waist in a possessive way. Chanyeol blushed but keep his smile a little then looked at Lucas. "Thanks, Lucas, by the way, meet my boyfriend, Baekhyun.."he introduced the older. "Baek, meet Lucas, the one I am talking about last night, our new neighbor."

Lucas offer a hand for a handshake. "Hi! Nice meeting you," Lucas said. Baekhyun accept his hand but make sure to deliver a message towards the taller by gripping his hand a _bit_ hard.

"Nice meeting you, too.." Baekhyun smiled, obviously, a fake one. " _Babe,_ I prepared breakfast, let's eat."

Chanyeol nods. "Lucas, thank you again for the cupcakes."

Lucas salute as he watched Chanyeol left them. Baekhyun cleared his throat and faced the taller. "He is _**mine**_." He seriously stated.

Lucas smirked. "Threatened?"

Baekhyun smirks back. "Nope, I'm just stating a _fact_."

Lucas was about to bites back but Baekhyun already closed the door infront of him. He went to approached Chanyeol and kissed him rough and deep.

"Baek?" Chanyeol asked.

"You are mine, Park Chanyeol,"the smaller looked straight to Chanyeol's eyes.

Chanyeol smiled and leans his forehead against Baekhyun. "I'm yours.."

Baekhyun took a sighed.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked. "Baek?"

Baekhyun looked at him. "I don't like Lucas, I just have this feeling.."

Chanyeol could feel the jealousy behind the words and he can't help but smile. He hugged Baekhyun startling the smaller.

"He's just being a good neighbor, Baek, and if you think that he's thinking of hitting me.. I would not fell for it... I already have the most handsome Byun Baekhyun right?!" Chanyeol pulls away cupping the smaller's face. " ** _I'm yours.._** you _own me,_ Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun smiled and kissed the taller. "What did I do to have such a precious gem like you, Park Chanyeol."

**\--**   
  
  
  
  


**\--**

Being back to school means the start of a tiring days again. But Chanyeol keep his positive vibes and bright smiles as he walks along the hallway. His smile could make someone smiled back even though he don't know that person. His bright smile could outshine the sun.

"Woah!!! Looks like someone have a good fuck last night!!" Taeyeon smirked as she blocked Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looked at her. "Taeyeon.."

Taeyeon crossed her arms. "Yes, Chanyeol, it's me, Kim Taeyeon." She glared at the taller. "Enjoy your fairytale like dreams, Chanyeol, because when Baekhyun gets tired of you, he will abandoned you and look for a new person to fucked."

"Baekhyun has already changed," Chanyeol defended his boyfriend. "He's not the same person you've knew back then, Taeyeon."

Taeyeon smirks more. "Are you sure? Well, for your info Mr. Goodie Doofus, Byun Baekhyun will _never change,_ he will return to his old self when he lost interest with you!"

Chanyeol bit his lower lip.

"Shut the fuck up! Taeyeon!" Luhan and Kyungsoo suddenly approached them.

Taeyeon just rolled her eyes. "What?! I'm just preparing this slut!"

"Well, sorry to burst your little bubble, girl," Luhan smirked. "Baekhyun and Chanyeol already lives together, so I doubt your assumptions of them parting away!"

"W-What?!" Taeyeon exclaimed.

"Ow! You didn't know?" Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes. "Baekhyun took Chanyeol to his place, not like you, always got fucked behind empty rooms and parking lots!"

Taeyeon glared at them ready to start a fight when Chanyeol spoke. "Don't you dare lay even a finger on any of us,"he threatened. "I might forgot my respect towards a girl like you."

Luhan and Kyungsoo smiled on how Chanyeol fights back on Taeyeon. "Channie, let's go, stop wasting your time with bitches like her," Luhan pulled the taller with Kyungsoo leaving an evil smirk on Taeyeon.

"See you later, _bitch_!" Kyungsoo said and they all left.

Chanyeol sighed as Kyungsoo patted his shoulder. "I'm surprise, Chanyeol,"he said. "Didn't know you have this fiesty side in you."

"I'm tired by her bitterness," Chanyeol explained.

"Just don't mind her, she's just jealous because Baekhyun dumped her and choose you," Luhan said caressing the brown haired taller. "Forget about her, okay?"

"Okay! Lu-hyung," Chanyeol smiled again.

When they've reached their classroom, their Teacher told them to take a sit to introduced the new student. "Okay, class, I would like you to meet, Mr. Wong Lucas, he came from China and decided to live here for good."

Chanyeol looked up and eventually caught Lucas looking and smiling at him. Sehun who is sitting beside him furrowed his brows and turn to Chanyeol.

"Do you know him?" Kai asked who also noticed the way Lucas looked at Chanyeol.

"He lives next door from Baek's condo," Chanyeol explained. "I didn't know he's a transfer student."

"Lucas, you will be guided by your classmates around here so don't be afraid to ask for help okay?"

Lucas smiled earning a lot of squeals from the girls and gays of the class. "Could I ask Chanyeol to be my guide, Sir?"he asked making Chanyeol perks up and looked at him confusedly. "Well, we are neighbors so, I'll be comfortable to be with him."

"Okay, Mr. Park, you will be the guide of Lucas for a while until he got used to here."

"Y-Yes.. Sir.." Chanyeol answered and smiled a little.

He knows that Baekhyun would get mad if he learned that Lucas asked for his guidance. He took a deep sighed and decided to tell the smaller later about it.

The class continued and when lunchtime came, Lucas went to Chanyeol earning a defensive looks from Kai and Sehun. After the incident with Kris, they decided to protect Chanyeol to any harm.

"Hi! Chan!" Lucas greeted. "Can you join me for lunch?"

"Ahhh..." Chanyeol looked away thinking of what to answer.

"Babe!"the trio turn to see Baekhyun entering the room with his usual charming smile but then suddenly frowns when he saw Lucas. "What the hell?!"

"Hi! Byun," Lucas greeted. "Can I _borrow_ Chanyeol for now? He's my guide here since I'm knew."

Chanyeol looked at his boyfriend who really looked so pissed by Lucas presence. Baekhyun clicked his tongue before smirking.

"And who told you, I will allow _my boyfriend_ to be alone with you?" Baekhyun stated.

Lucas crossed his arms, smiling at Chanyeol, ignoring the smaller's killing glares at him.

"Because, I know _he_ will,"he confidently replied. "Right, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol bit hi lower lip. "Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun tighten his grip. "No, I will go with you."

"Baek, I will be fine, besides, Mr. Kim already assigned me to tour Lucas around,"the taller explained hoping Baekhyun would understand. "Trust me."

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. "I trust you,"he cleared. "But not him."

Chanyeol took a sighed. "Baek.."

Baekhyun licked his lips. "Fine! But if he ever do something, call me."

Chanyeol smiled and kissed the smaller. "I promise."

Lucas is still smiling, but the dark looking eyes didn't passed unnoticed to Kyungsoo. He furrowed his brows.

_What are you up to, Lucas?_   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_#Lucas_ **


	12. Blessing

**_“Thank you for accompanying me, Chanyeol!”_ **

Lucas said with all smiles as Chanyeol smiled back. Even though Baekhyun really don't like the idea leaving him alone with Lucas he can't do anything and trust his boyfriend with it. Lucas was a very friendly person, he smiles to anyone and asked curiously about something interesting.

"So, how long have you been dating Baekhyun?" Lucas asked.

"Uhmm...almost three months.." Chanyeol answered and smiled.

"And you already living with him?" Lucas asked amused.

"There is a reason why we lived with each other.." Chanyeol looked at Lucas. "Someone knew how to enter my old apartment, so he suggested it."

"Well, if I am him, I would also do the same thing, you are such a precious person, Chan, and if I am your boyfriend, I would be selfish too.." Lucas smiled, a smile with meaning behind it but Chanyeol couldn't point what it is.

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. "I am not that precious, don't say exaggerated things."

Lucas smiled. "I am not, do you know how beautiful you are?"

Chanyeol felt his cheeks heatin' up so he tried to look everywhere than him. "I guess, we already finished the tour."

Chanyeol took a step forward only to be stopped by Lucas by grabbing his arm and pulling him somewhere secluded. Chanyeol's eyes widens when Lucas pinned him on a wall their faces only inches away.

"L-Lucas.." he almost whispered.

"I like you, Chanyeol," Lucas confessed. "Ever since I lay my eyes on you."

Chanyeol slightly pushed Lucas to have some space. "What are you saying? You only meet me like a week ago!"

Lucas looked at him.

"Liking you didn't need a long time to happened."

Chanyeol blinked and was about to say something when someone pulled Lucas away from him.

"I guess you know what is personal space, _Lucas._ " Baekhyun sternly said as he pulled Chanyeol away from the other taller guy.

Lucas raised his hands as if surrendering. "Sorry! I just can't help but admire Chanyeol,"he admitted.

"Fuck you!" Baekhyun really wanted to punched him but he tried to restrained his self for the sake of his boyfriend.

"Baek.." Chanyeol pulled him.

"I'm sorry, Chan," Lucas apologized. "I'm serious when I said that you are beautiful, and I can't stop admiring your pretty face."

Chanyeol pursed his lip didn't know what to say. Baekhyun send glares towards Lucas before pulling Chanyeol away from him. As they walked towards to their next class, Baekhyun didn't say a word towards the taller and he absolutely know the reason why. He just keep his gazed down as if he made a mistake.

"I really wanted to punch him," Baekhyun spoked.

"Baek.." he mumbled.

"I am not mad at you," Baekhyun slows down before turning to face his boyfriend and stopped walking. "I'm just..."

"I'm sorry.." Chanyeol bit his lower lip.

Baekhyun took a sighed. "For what?"

"For letting him be that close.." Chanyeol looked down again.

"Hey," Baekhyun used his index finger to lift the taller's chin to look at him. "I am not mad at you, just forget about it, I know that you wouldn't let him do anything to you."

Chanyeol sadly smiled. "I won't."

Baekhyun kissed him making the taller surprised before looking around to know if anyone see what Baekhyun did.

"Don't worry, almost everyone knew we are already dating and you are _officially mine,_ so don't panic like you did something wrong," Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol blushed and lightly hit the smaller's arm. "Idiot!"

"I'm your idiot," Baekhyun smirked. "Come on, before I decided to ditch our class and brought you somewhere."

Chanyeol smiled and nodded, letting his boyfriend to pull him to their next class.

\--

It was Saturday.

Baekhyun saw his boyfriend sleeping soundly on the bed when he enter their shared room. He smiled and approached the taller as he gently leans down to kiss him. He could smeel his sweet scent and he can't help but kiss him continuously as the taller peeked at him and smiled.

"Hey.."his voice sounds groggy yet it's like a sweet melody for Baekhyun.

"I can't help it.." the smaller lied down beside his boyfriend caressing his cheek. "You smell so sweet."

"Hmmm..."

Baekhyun claimed his lips again this time a bit deeper as the taller kissed him back. Chanyeol lift his left hand to pulled Baekhyun closer until he was already on top if him. Baekhyun licked his bottom lips and he knows that he's asking for an entrance that he quickly granted. Kissing Baekhyun was like an addicting pill that he can't removed from his system. Baekhyun felt the same. Everytime he tasted the sweet lips of Chanyeol he could feel like he's overdose by his sweetness.

He started sucking the taller's tongue before roaming inside his hot and sweet cavern. His hands moves down to play with the hem of Chanyeol's shirt until he moves inside to play with his nipples. Chanyeol moaned between their kisses and Baekhyun loves it a lot.

"B-Baek.." the taller moaned in a whisper.

Baekhyun totally removed the taller's shirt then start peppering him with kisses from his jawline down to his neck and collarbones. "Aaaahhhhhh~"

Baekhyun make sure that he marked him visibly before moving down to his perked nub and played with it. Chanyeol arched his back when Baekhyun sucked his left nipple while playing with the right one.

"B-Baekhyun~~"

Baekhyun could feel his short tightens when Chanyeol took a grip on his hair due to pleasure. He kissed him again before removing a of their clothes and be fully naked. Chanyeol was panting and his lips are swollen while Baekhyun admires it.

"Fuck!" He mumbles as he enjoyed the view of this piece of art. "You are so beautiful Chanyeol."

"Baek.." Chanyeol tried to cover his flushed face but Baekhyun stopped him.

"Don't hide from me."

Baekhyun started kissing Chanyeol like he can't get enough of him. He grinds and let their hard cocks touched earning them both to moan due to friction. Baekhyun moves his lips down to give attention of his boyfriend's cock. He didn't teased him anymore and just sucked him hard. Chanyeol arched his back as Baekhyun start moving his head up and down.

"Uuuggghhhh!!! Fuck! Baek!!"

Baekhyun hummed and left the wet cock with a pop before opening the taller's legs wider. He started darting the taller's pink hole and tongue fucked him.

"Aaahhhh!!! Baek!!!" Chanyeol gripped on the bedsheet as Baekhyun continue pleasuring him. "I.... I...."

Baekhyun sucked his wet hole before leaving the taller who whimpered. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his slender fingers to prepare the taller properly. Ever since he make love when Chanyeol, Baekhyun make sure to not hurt his precious boyfriend no matter how horny he was. But there are times that Chanyeol wanted to try it rough and raw which is very often but it's special for them.

Baekhyun loves Chanyeol so much despite the short time they are together and he dreamed of it to last forever. For him, Chanyeol's the person he could see to wake up with every morning and sleep with every night. The only person who could make him feel things he didn't know he could feel.

As he started scissoring the taller he also started kissing him to ease his pain. And every 'more' that left the taller's lips make his heart pounds harder and making him happy. He didn't know that this is the feeling of making someone you love feel so good. Chanyeol do it for him too.

"B-Baek... I want y-you... Inside me... Please...."

Who is Baekhyun to ignore that sweet request.

He coated his cock with lube as he positioned his self between the taller's legs. As he pushed slowly, Chanyeol tighten his grips harder while biting his lower lips.

"Fuck! Yeol! You're so tight! Taking me so well, Babe!"

When he already fit his self inside he let Chanyeol adjust until he felt him moving on his own. "M-Move.."

Baekhyun moved his hips as he reached for the taller's hands and intertwined them making Chanyeol smiled. It's not just a simple sex but something intimate that is full of love.

"Aaahhhhhh!!! Baek!! Deeper please!!"

"Uggghhhh!!"

Baekhyun could feel he's close same as Chanyeol. He fasten his pace, deeper and harder making Chanyeol a moaning mess. For Baekhyun that was the most wonderful sound he ever heard.

"I'm close, Babe!"

"M-Me...too..."

Baekhyun thrusted harder until he pushed deeper when he filled the taller's inside with his cum. Chanyeol also reached his climax, dirtying both of their chest and stomach, he coming untouched.

They are both panting hard when Baekhyun rest his forehead against Chanyeol. "You're always make this special.."he whispered and kissed the sweet plumped lips of his boyfriend.

Chanyeol blushed and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss.

"I love you.."

Baekhyun smiled. "I love you, too."

**\--**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--**

It's been a week when Baekhyun noticed how Chanyeol always runs to the bathroom and throws up. Every morning he would rushed towards the bathroom before he could kiss the smaller their 'good morning' kiss. It never happened before and he's getting worried about it.

"Shit!" Chanyeol exclaimed.

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. Chanyeol never cursed like that before while he was looking for something inside the bathroom.

"Babe, are you okay?" Baekhyun asked worriedly.

"I.... I...." Chanyeol started to panicked. "This can't be!"

Baekhyun approached the taller puling him into his arms. Hey, calm down and tell me what is happening.."

Chanyeol looked at him with his teary eyes. The last time Baekhyun saw him like this was when Kris tried to do something him. But the weird thing is, Chanyeol's keep looking away from him.

"Babe, tell me what is wrong?" Baekhyun asked, this time with a bit of dominance.

"It can't be.. Baek! I can't be!!" Chanyeol cried.

"You can't be what?!" Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol sobbed making the smaller regret for raising his voice.

"I'm a carrier, Baekhyun..." Chanyeol confessed.

"You are what?" Baekhyun furrowed his eyes.

Chanyeol sniffed trying to calm his self. Baekhyun left him for a while to get some glass of water. He gave it to Chanyeol who accepted it with shaky hands. Baekhyun helped him until he removed the glass away and put it on top of the side table.

"I.... I am... I'm a carrier, Baekhyun.." Chanyeol repeated. "Meaning I.... I could conceive...."he took a sighed. "Meaning I could get pregnant!"

Baekhyun tried to absorbed everything inside his head. He knows about some rare people or rather rare males that could conceive or get pregnant. The situation was very rare and only few people could accept the fact about it. And now that he is hearing it from his boyfriend, he couldn't just process it right away.

"H-How..."

Chanyeol took a space between them when he notice the reaction of Baekhyun. This is something he tried to hide for a long time and only Sehun knew about it, aside from his Noona. When he first learned about his situation, he thought he was a freak and almost decided to killed his sleft for no one might love him if they learned the truth. But with the help of his sister and Sehun, who never leaves his side, he accepted it with all of his heart.

"I already knew it when I was in middle school, I took some test and learned that I could conceive and bare kids of my own," Chanyeol explained. "I know I was a freak..and if ever it's true that I am pregnant.. I will be willing to leave you instantly and face it alone."

Chanyeol stood up and get something inside his bag. Baekhyun knows it. It's a pregnancy kit test that he didn't knew that the taller have. Chanyeol locked his self inside the bathroom for a while leaving Baekhyun with his own thoughts.

It's not easy to absorb everything. But he knew one thing for sure. He wouldn't let Chanyeol faced it alone. If he's really pregnant, it's his responsibility too.

_Fuck! I'm gonna be a father!_

Something inside his heart flutters about the idea having a baby with Chanyeol. When Chanyeol comes out he was biting his lower lips making Baekhyun stand up and approached him.

"What is the result?"he asked, excitedly.

Chanyeol looked down. "P-Positive.."

The taller showed him the result and his heart continues to beat hard.

"Fuck!"he exclaimed.

Chanyeol wanted to cry. He didn't wanted to leave like this. But if Baekhyun was really mad about him, being a freak who could get pregnant, he's willing to leave him. He couldn't let the smallet have a burden like this.

"I'm s-sorry..."he mumbled. "I will just fixed my things.."

Baekhyun furrowed his brows. "And why?"

Chanyeol didn't looked at him. "I told you already... If I'm pregnant.. I will leave.."

"And who told you that?" Baekhyun tried to hide his happiness.

"I... I..." Chanyeol played with the h of his shirt. "I'm a freak.. and you don't deserves me.."

Chanyeol turned his back on him. He didn't want to see the mad expression of Baekhyun and the disgusted stares from his eyes. He was about to walk away when he felt a pair of warm arms pulling him back and a sweet soft kiss on his nape.

"Babe.." Baekhyun mumbled. "You're not a freak! Fuck! I'm just a bit surprise but I never thought about you being like what you think!"

Chanyeol pulls away and faced the smaller. "B-But... Baek! I'm pregnant!"

Baekhyun raised a brow. "And I'm going to be a Father! Fuck! Yeol! You know how much I love kids!"

Chanyeol felt his eyes blurred due to the tears occuring to his glassy eyes. He sniffed until he can't help it anymore and cried.

Baekhyun quickly pulled him closer kissing him with all his heart. "Babe, stop crying, our baby might get mad at me for making you cry!" There is a bit of teasing on his tone while calming his baby giant.

"I.... I thought you are mad at me... And didn't want me.." Chanyeol buried his head on the smaller's neck.

Baekhyun smiled. "I will never get mad at you, what we have is a blessing, Babe, it's our little angel! It's the outcome of our love!"

Chanyeol wrapped his long arms around the smaller's body. "Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun slightly pulls away to looked at his beautiful boyfriend's face before kissing him.

"We should go to meet a doctor, okay? I'll tell Dad about it, for sure, he would be so happy to hear about the news!" Baekhyun said full of excitement. "Stop crying now, okay?"

Chanyeol nods and hugged to smaller again.

"What a great morning to start, Babe!" Baekhyun teased, earning a soft hit from Chanyeol.

"Shut up!" Chanyeol mumbled.

"I love you, too.." Baekhyun smiled.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 ** _#Blessing_**


	13. Busted

_**“Congratulations!”** _

The Doctor told Baekhyun and Chanyeol when they went there for a check-up. After Baekhyun learns about Chanyeol's situation, he urges the taller that he would come with him. Chanyeol smiles and turn to face Baekhyun who keeps holding his hand, squeezing it lightly before bringing it close to his lips and kissed the large hand of his beloved boyfriend. The Doctor told them the precautions that are needed since, Male pregnancy is very rare. The Doctor gaves vitamins and scheduled them for their next meeting.

After paying and buying what they needed, they both decided to visit Baekhyun's Dad and tell him the news too. At first, Chanyeol was really scared because he can't read the face of Baekjoo before he turns to Baekhyun.

"So, you are telling me that I'm gonna be a Grandfather?!"

"Dad.." Baekhyun furrowed his brows.

"For how long?" Baekjoo asked.

"It's already been three weeks," Baekhyun answered. Deep inside, if ever his Dad pushed them away, he will still stay beside Chanyeol and fight for him. But somewhere at the back of his head is telling him other wise though. His Dad likes Chanyeol a lot.

Baekjoo suddenly smiles and approached Chanyeol pulling him into a hug. "I'm happy for the both of you.." he pulls away with a smile. "I'm gonna be a Grandfather! I will spoiled my grandchild with love! And you two can't stop me, that's your punishment for not waiting to get finished schooling!"

Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Dad, but when Chanyeol gaves birth, he will return to his schooling to graduate."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that," Baekjoo smiled. "Well, do you plan already about the wedding? I know it's not legally appreciated here.."

Chanyeol blushed and bit his lower lip. He just learned he is pregnant, and he didn't even thought about marrying Baekhyun. Not that he is against with it, it's just happening all too fast. Baekhyun on the other hand, already have that in mind but he didn't want to pressure Chanyeol since he is still processing about his pregnancy.

"We will discuss about it, but not right now, Dad," Baekhyun said. "We just learned about our baby, so, maybe some other time."

Baekjoo just nods and proud that his son is acting responsible with everything. He is happy that his son knows how to handle things. They ate lunch together and talked about some other things. Chanyeol's a bit picky with foods though, but Baekhyun is patient while Baekjoo just looked at them with happiness in his eyes.

"Chanyeol, just call me if you needing something okay?" Baekjoo said.

"Yes, Mr. Byun.." Chanyeol smiled back.

"Jeez! Start calling me Dad, I'm gonna be your Dad soon," Baekjoo said and hugged the two young boys. "Be careful, Baekhyun, okay?"

"Right now, I wonder, if I'm still your son," Baekhyun teased. "Be careful too, Dad."

The couple leave happily and went to buy some foods before heading home. Chanyeol message Sehun to come over and bring their friends too. When they arrived home, Chanyeol wear the apron and prepared everything that he needs when Baekhyun returns from changing his clothes.

"Need some help, Babe?" Baekhyun asked as he approached the taller and kissed him.

"Yeah..need some help.." Chanyeol smiled at him.

"Stop smiling like that infront of me, Babe, I might pull out of here!" Baekhyun teasingly said while wearing his apron and help his boyfriend.

"Yah! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol blushed and focus on his cooking.

Baekhyun just giggles.

It didn't long when they heard the condo's buzzer. Baekhyun volunteered to open the door for their guests of the night.

"Hi!" Baekhyun greeted.

"What's the occassion?!" Chen asked.

"We will tell you later," Baekhyun said.

Sehun was the last one to enter the house. Baekhyun smiled lightly at the taller and Sehun just nods.

"Nice place," Sehun said.

"Thanks," Baekhyun said.

"I still don't like you, though.." Sehun said before heading to the living room.

Baekhyun just shrugged it off. He would not let some kind of negative vibes ruined his mood. He let their friends lingers around as he helped Chanyeol prepare the table. Luhan and Kyungsoo was already there and chatting with each other.

"Is it me, or Chanyeol's really looks so blooming!" Luhan snickered. "Looks like he have a nice fuck last night."

"Shut up, Lu!" Baekhyun rolled hia eyes. "Just help us with the plates!"

"I bring some wine for tonight!" Suho said as he approached them. "Looks like you have something important to announce."

"I agree," Kyungsoo nods.

Chanyeol just smiles and excused his self to change his clothes. Baekhyun called everybody for it's nice to eat the foods while it's still hot and steamy. Chanyeol returns with more comfortable shirt and took a sit next to Baekhyun. Good thing, even if his being picky about foods, he still prepared something their friends will enjoy eating too. Baekhyun helped him too. It's natural though, but everyone notice that Baekhyun's being _too_ much attentive towards the taller.

"So, Baek, what's this all about?" Xiumin asked.

"Well.." Baekhyun smiled and intertwined his hand with Chanyeol. "We have some announcement."

Chanyeol nods giving the go signal for Baekhyun. "Chanyeol's pregnant."

Silence.

Everyone turned their heads towards them making them hold their breathes because of their reactions.

"You're pregnant?" Luhan asked breaking the silence.

"Y-Yes.." Chanyeol slowly nods.

"So, you're a carrier.." Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol nods again.

"Guys, don't freak out okay," Baekhyun said. "I know that it's surprising to know..but—"

Before Baekhyun could continue Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chen, Kai and Suho approached Chanyeol pushing him aside to hug the taller.

"OMG!! We are gonna be an Uncle!!" Luhan excitedly said.

"I know right! Who could have thought, Channie, could be a carrier!" Kyungsoo agreed. "Are you picky with foods? Are you craving for something?"

"Uhmm.." Chanyeol is too overwhelmed to say a word, so he just smiles at them.

"Yah! Stop being too touchy! He is mine!" Baekhyun grumbled.

The others ignores him when Sehun stood up and pulls Chanyeol from everyone for a tight hug.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol mumbled.

"Congratulations, Chan," Sehun said. "I know you will be a great parent."

Baekhyun frowns. "Yah! I'm also part of that 'parenting' side!"

The others laughed at Baekhyun's childish reaction. Chanyeol hugged Sehun back being thankful.

After the dinner, and some more chichats, their friends leave the place. Chanyeol's too tired as he let his self lay on the couch.

"I'll clean everything here, go to our room and rest," Baekhyun said kissing the taller's forehead.

Chanyeol pouts and show him grabby hands. Baekhyun giggles at his boyfriend's cuteness. "But I want to be with you!" Chanyeol said.

"Babe, I'll be fast, I promise.." Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol pouted more. "Kiss!"

Baekhyun chuckles and leans to kiss the taller. He didn't know if Chanyeol's attitude is due to his pregnancy. But even though it's the reason he really don't mind. He finished cleaning everything and went straight to their room when Chanyeol grabs his hand and kiss him deep.

"Babe.." Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol kissed and sucked his neck. "Babe.."

"Baek... I want you...." Chanyeol pleads. "Make love to me please!"

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

Chanyeol lied naked on the mattress while Baekhyun showered him with kisses. Baekhyun knows that due to Chanyeol's pregnancy, he will be more horny and clingy. He loves it but he still make sure to be careful sincr he is pregnant. Even though hearing Chanyeol a moaning mess underneath him, he can't go rough as he pleased.

"Aaaahhhhhh~ Baek!!" Chanyeol moaned.

Baekhyun continue sucking the perk nipples of his boyfriend. Imagining that sooner it will produce milk for their baby.

Fuck! He can't wait to taste those milk.

Chanyeol grab his hair to pushed him closer. Baekhyun wanted to play more but it looks like that the taller didn't want it. He started preparing him carefully and full of love. As he enter inside him, Chanyeol hugged him more wanting to feel him deeper and near.

"Aaaahhhhhh!!!!" Chanyeol cried out. "Deeper please!!"

"Yes, Babe..for you.." Baekhyun smiles.

Baekhyun pushed deeper and a bit harder like what Chanyeol asked him. As he moves he also jerks the cock of the taller's that needs attention. Chanyeol pulls him for a kiss until they both came hard.

"Are you okay Babe?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol sleepily nods. Baekhyun slowly pulls away and stand up to clean their bodies. After changing clothes, they hugged each other to sleep. Baekhyun watched the taller inside his arms while hearing his soft snores. He can't believe that meeting Chanyeol and having him could brought bigger changes in his life.

He sweetly kiss his forehead before closing his eyes to sleep too.

The next morning, Chanyeol woke up with a strange stomach. Baekhyun quickly helps him while rubbing his back.

"Baek...I'm sorry~" Chanyeol was teary eyed.

Baekhyun smiles. "Hey, why are you saying sorry?"

"I'm gonna disturbed your every morning with this morning sickness!" Chanyeol let his emotions eat him.

Baekhyun shook his head. "Ofcourse not, it's a sign that our baby is growing right?"

Chanyeol sniffs. "I'm gonna be emotional! I'm gonna be too clingy and horny! What if you get tired of me?!"

Baekhyun kissed the taller's forehead. "I don't care if you get emotional or too clingy and horny, it's part of your pregnancy, and guess what.."he playfully raised his brows. "I love the horny part! Because when your stomach gets big, we can't do a lot of positions for a while and I miss that!"

Chanyeol bit his lower lip and hit his boyfriend's arm. "Pervert!"

Baekhyun just giggles and helped to stood up. "Let's washed up and cook breakfast," Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol nods and let Baekhyun pulls him outside their room after washing their faces. Baekhyun would asked him what he wants to eat. They still have to attend classes too.

Chanyeol was listening to their Professor but he can't help being tired and sleepy. He knows that it's part of his pregnancy and he can't help but feel sad. He wanted to continue studying despite being pregnant.

Lucas notice his sleepiness and smirked. He really adore the taller's cuteness. When they Professor leaves, Lucas pulled Chanyeol somewhere maing the latter surprised.

"Lucas!" Chanyeol exclaimed.

"I can't help but admire you a lot!" Lucas smirked.

Chanyeol take a step back. "Don't come closer!" He unconsciously put his hand near his belly. "I will scream!"

"Go ahead," Lucas shrugged.

"Why are you doing this?! I thought you were a nice guy!" Chanyeol looked for his phone to seek help.

"I am," Lucas said. "Remember when Kris kidnapped you? And almost rape you? I am the one who saved you!"

Chanyeol paused. "W-What?"

Lucas pursed his lips before smiling. "Yes! It's me, I am the one who saved you from that asshole!"

"H-How...we just met!" Chanyeol tried to understand everything.

"I've been admiring you for a long time now, Chanyeol, remember the flowers and chocolates that a student gaves you?" Chanyeol looked at him surprised. "Yes! It's from me, I wanted to have you and show that Byun Baekhyun that he can't habe everything! But well, you friend Luhan's the one who ate the chocolate and got drugged." Lucas shrugged.

Chanyeol was silenced.

Lucas walks forward cornering the taller. Chanyeol's too tired and sleepy. He also felt dizzy but he can't let his guard down.

_Baekhyun! Help me!!_

Lucas grabs his hands pinning it on his side as he attacks his neck with kisses. Chanyeol trued to fight back but he's getting weak as time passed. His kness are getting weak as Lucas lower his lips and kiss his collarbones.

"Stop!!" Chanyeol cried out. "Lucas!! S-Stop!!"

Lucas ignored his please and continue his dirty works. He succesfully removed Chanyeol's jacket and shirt underneath it. He roamed his hands all over his body before pushing Chanyeol down the floor. Chanyeol tried to push Lucas again and scream for help.

"BAEKHYUN!!!"he shouted.

Lucas slapped his face causing for him to almost lose it. Chanyeol was panting and Lucas smirks.

"No one will help you now, Chan, you are mine now!" Lucas sneered and start kissing him again.

Chanyeol cried losing all his strength. He closes his eyes letting his tears to flow. He is to weak to fight and protect his self and his baby.

_Baekhyun..._

Chanyeol heard his belt being unbuckled. But nothing happened after that. When he slowly open his eyes, he saw a familiar figure approaching him.

"Fuck! Yeol!! Baby!! I'm here now!!"

Chanyeol blinks to clear his vision and there he saw Baekhyun helping him and pulls him into a crashing hug. "B-Baek.."he started to sobs.

"Baby, I am here now, no need to worry," Baekhyun appeased.

Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun like his life depends on him. The smaller helps him to stand up after putting his clothes again. Chanyeol noticed that there are other peoples beside them.

"Kris?"he asked.

"Hey! Pretty boy,"the older smiled. "Are you okay? Good thing we came before that fucktard do something to you," Kris said.

"I thought.."he mumbles.

"We have a lot to catch up, butaube latwr after we send this bastard in jail," Kris said before leaving them to help the others.

Chanyeol turn to face Baekhyun who kissed him on the lips.

"I will tell you everything later, Babe," Baekhyun said.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 ** _#Busted_**


	14. Mine... Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Been busy about school works 😅 .. btw it's the final Chapter. Yeah, maybe it's kinda turned out short and events happened so fast. It's just that I love giving ChanBaek a happily ever after with less drama. Maybe for the next story I will try to lessen the fluffiness for ChanBaek. 😘

  
  
  
  


**\------------**

**_Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun._ **

It has been hours since the incident about Lucas. Baekhyun told him everything, even about the drugged chocolate that Luhan accidentally ate and make him horny. When Kris left for a break, some of his friends there told him about some creepy guy named Lucas who liked to drugged his victims before raping them and locking them in some forbidden home until he get tired and killed them. He always gets away with it because of his families influence. He went to Korea to hide and continue his crime. From some source, Lucas been following Chanyeol around when he first laid his eyes on him. He then used his influence to know everything about the latter and take a move. The reason why he saved him from Kris was only because he wanted Chanyeol all by him self. The reason why he didn't do anything when he sent him home was that he have greater plans towards him. Everything just messed up when Baekhyun never left Chanyeol's side that's why he made that drastic move.

Kris told Baekhyun about it when he went back to Korea. It's also his way for showing he is really sorry that he tried to harm the younger. Baekhyun hid it from Chanyeol because he didn't want to stress the pregnant man. Now, Lucas is in jail and probably get locked there for good for there's a lot of evidence against him.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Baekhyun asked his boyfriend who took a sighed after learning everything.

They are now inside their room taking a rest. Chanyeol leans on his chest and nods slowly. "It's just too much..."he mumbles.

Baekhyun gently caress his hair and kissed his crown. "I know, Babe, I hope it didn't really stressed you out."

Chanyeol looks up and smiled. "No.. I am safe now because of you, and Kris.. thank you.."

Baekhyun captured his lips before pulling away. "I told you I will protect you."

Chanyeol giggles making Baekhyun furrowed his brows. "What's funny?"he asked. It's not that he didn't like to see his boyfriend's smiles, it's just that, a lot happened today and yet there he is, laughing. Is this even a part of being pregnant?

Chanyeol bit his lower lip before kissing Baekhyun again. "It's just that...who would have thought that the most popular playboy would fall for me and protect me like this...you are like a far away star, Baek, I didn't even thought you would even spare me a look.. I am just typical plain nerd who loves music and nature...so far, from your league."

Baekhyun gently caress the taller's cheek. "It's because we are meant to be, Babe, do you believe in _soulmates_? Coz' I probably do, that moment I laid my eyes on you, I know deep in my heart, it's you."

Chayeol giggles. "You're being cheessy Baek"

Baekhyun leans closer, looking straight to Chanyeol's adorable almond shape eyes. "Only for you.."he let his breath brushed against the taller's lips before capturing it again this time longer than earlier.

Chanyeol moaned behind their kiss as Baekhyun pulls him, possibly closer. Chanyeol fixed his position withourt breaking their kiss. He finally straddling the smaller's lap as their kiss heating up. Baekhyun licked the taller's bottom lips asking for access that Chanyeol allowed. The smaller's tongue roamed inside the taller's hit cavern. Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun suck his tongue his hand caressing his both sides.

"You're so beautiful, Yeol.." Baekhyun said as he pants. Eyes half-lidded while looking at Chanyeol.

"I want you, Baek.."

Baekhyun smirked. "Does your prenancy makes you horny?"

Chanyeol silently whines as Baekhyun attacks his pale neck. Soft moans turned Baekhyun on and he tried his best not to be rough because, Chanyeol is still pregnant. Even though his belly didn't showed up yet. Baekhyun pulls the taller's shirt up throwing it away somewhere before returning in peppering kisses on his body. 

"Aaahhhhh~ Baek~" Chanyeol ley out a lewd moan making Baekhyun sucked more into his skin. For sure it will leave marks tomorrow.

Chanyeol grind his hips making Baekhyun groand and suck his nub harder. The taller arched his back due to this. "Aaahhhhh~"

Baekhyun slowly lift him up and change their position. Now Chanyeol's lying on his back while lovingly looking at Baekhyun's ethereal beauty. He can't believe that he have this beautiful creature on top of him, looking at him with full of love, adoration and lust. His heart keeps beating fast as Baekhyun claimed his lips again as if he can't get enough of it.

Baekhyun moved his hands until they are finally both naked. "So, beautiful, only for me.." Baekhyun smirked. He leans down to kiss Chanyeol's upper body until he reach his still flat tummy. Chanyeol propped his elbow to lift his body a bit to see what Baekhyun's up to. "Baby peanut, I'm so excited to see you, but for now, while your still small, I will make love with your Papa a lot okay?"he then kissed the flat tummy making Chanyeol giggles again for the nth time.

Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol and kissed him again before settling his self properly between his legs. He then pulls away to take care of Chanyeol's awaiting cock who is leaking with precum. He started with kitten licks before swallowing it deep making Chanyeol throw his head back moaning hard.

"Aaaahhhhh!!! Baek!!!"

"Uhhhmmmm.."

Baekhyun deep throat the taller, bobbing his head as Chanyeol fists their bedsheets for his dear life. "Aaahhhh~aaaahhhhh~aaaahhhh~"

Baekhyun moved faster until Chanyeol came. He swallowed every drop before pulling away with 'pop' sound. He smiled at Chanyeol before taking him inside his mouth again. Chanyeol being still sensitive from his orgasm almost shout. Baekhyun reach for the lube just underneath their pillows. A soft plop sound from the bottle have been heard. Chanyeol almost squirmed when he felt a lubed finger inside his tight hole. Baekhyun leaves the now turning alive cock and focus on his boyfriend's tight hole. He removed his finger and starting eating him out.

"Fuck! Baek!!" Chanyeol grabs the smaller's soft hair. "Aaahhhhh!!! Shit!!"

Baekhyun hummed enjoying his trashing boyfriend knowing that he is the reason behind it. Baekhyun tongue-fucked the taller who even ttied to close his legs but the smaller make sure that he can't.

"Baekhyun~i-if you k-keep doing that... I... I might cum again!!"

Baekhyun just smiled as he lift his head but now his fingers busy preparing his boyfriend.

"I just love how you taste, Yeol," Baekhyun said. "And all of this is only mine."

"I'm yours... Baek..." Chanyeol moaned.

Baekhyun lube his hard rock cock and positioned his self infront of the well-prepared hole. He slowly slides in making Chanyeol arched his back and gasped.

"Fuck! You're so tight!!" Baekhyun groaned until he bottom out. "You're taking me so well, Babe!!"

"M-Move...pleaseeee~" Chanyeol cries out.

Baekhyun obligued, didn't want to make his giant wait anymore. He angled his self earning a loud pleasurable moan from the taller. Meaning his hitting the right spot.

"Aaahhhhh!!! More Baek!! Harder!!" Chanyeol grabs the smaller's biceps.

Baekhyun kissed him as he moved faster and deeper hitting the spot many time. Chanyeol's sobbing because of pleasure and the feeling that Baekhyun's cock is filling him.

"Baekhyun!!" Chanyeol moaned.

"I got you, Babe!"

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun jerks his cock same pace as his every thrust. They both know that they are near to their edge. And it a few more hard thrust they both came hard, screaming each other's name.

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol as he slowly ride his high earning soft whimpers from the taller. The smaller slowly pulls away and watch how his cum filled his boyfriend's hole. 

Chanyeol opens his eyes. "Yah! S-Stop staring!!"he covered his blushing face. "It's embarassing!!"

Baekhyun chuckles. "I'm sorry, Yeol, it's just...too hot to watch my cum dripping out from you hole."

Chanyeol whined as Baekhyun stands up to get a clean wet and warm towels to clean them up. After cleaning up, they cuddles and sleep soundly with each other with both sweet smiles on their faces.

\--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--

"FUCK!!" Baekhyun keeps walking back and forth while Sehun watched him annoyingly.

"Relax! Chanyeol's safe okay!" He said rolling his eyes. Luhan and Kyungsoo came with foods and cup of coffee.

"How can I calm down?! I wanted to be there too! But I can't!!" Baekhyun answered.

Baekjoo tapped his son's shoulder. "Baek, calm down, Chanyeol's with the best Doctors here."

Baekhyun took a sighed and tried to calm down when they heard loud cries from the delivery room. He looked at his friends then to his Dad when the door opens.

"Doc, how's Chanyeol? Our Babies??!" Baekhyun asked.

Dr. Kim smiled. "Are you his husband?"she asked softly.

"Fiancée.." Sehun corrected while Luhan just giggles and hugged him.

When Sehun finally accepted that Chanyeol's happy with Baekhyun he accepted the smaller totally and moved on. He hang-out with Luhan and learned how beautiful the older is, inside and out. Sehun wanted to make sure that his feelings are not just for rebound so he asked Luhan to date him for 100 days. On their 100th date, Sehun and Luhan went to Namsan Tower and there the younger kneeled down and asked Luhan to be his boyfriend for real. Luhan cried that day as he said 'yes'.

Chanyeol's one of the most happiest person when the two end up together. Sehun and Baekhyun still bickered but in friendly way though.

"But he'll be my husband soon!" Baekhyun bites back then faced Dr. Kim again. "So?"

"The delivery was successful, your fiancée been send to his privater suite, while the twins are in the nursery," Dr. Kim answered. "You can visit him now."

Baekhyun nods and went to Chanyeol's room. The others let him in first and waited outside. He approached the taller who is peacefully lying on the bed. He leans doen to kiss his forehead.

"You did great, Babe.."he whispered.

Chanyeol slowly open his eyes. "B-Baek?"

Baekhyun quickly but gently hold his hands. "I'm here, Babe."

Chanyeol smiled sweetly. "Where are they?"he asked softly. 

And as if on cue, the door opens, and their babies and sent inside. Baekhyun felt his tears occuring that he quickly wipes away using his hands. Their twins are so beautiful like their Papa Yeol. The twins, that named, Chanhyun the boy and Baekhee the girl, have both their traits. Chanyun and Baekhee, have Baekhyun's button nose and thin lips while they get Chanyeol's elf-like ears and almond shape eyes.

"It's time to feed them," the nurse said with a sweet smile. She brought the babies one by one and let Chanyeol feed them from his breast.

Baekhyun bit his lower lips for he can't kept to think abouy perverted things while watching their babies sucking from Chanyeol's plump breast. He looked away to erase the dirty thoughts. After ferding the babies, the nurse left them to have some time. Baekhyun have Chanhyun while Chanyeol have Baekhee.

"They are so beautiful, Baek.." Chanyeol looked at his fiancée with teary eyes.

"I know, Babe.." Baekhyun kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

Chanyeol shook his head. "Thank you, Baek.."

Baekhyun didn't argue but still deep inside he's very thankful for having Chanyeol in his life.

The door opens again and their friends with Baekjoo enter the room. Like the new-made parents, they all adored the twins and coo at their cuteness.

When they've reach home, Baekhyun helped Chanyeol with their babies. It has been a very tiring start for both of them but they are happy. Months quickly passed and Chanyeol's back with his study again while Baekhyun trained under his Dad's company. His Dad wanted him to take higher positions but he intended to start at the bottom. Despite being the son of the owner, Baekhyun's been treated fairly. Since it runs in the blood, Baekhyun didn't take long to reach higher positions that really intented for him. Chanyeol graduated and now starting to work too.

Chanhyun and Baekhee grows up with full of love and care from their parents, Baekjoo and the whole circle of their friends. Sehun really pampered the twins a lot despite his busy schedule. And for their surprise, Luhan and Kyungsoo are both a carrier too when they tried to get tested like Chanyeol suggested. Kyungsoo at firdt couldn't believe it but accepted it after ward because he really loves Kai.

Luhan happily accepted it while Sehun became over protective towards him. Chanyeol couldn't be more happier about everything. A lot of their friends ended up together as well. Xiumin and Chen are now married and expecting for their first baby, since Chen's a carrier too. Suho and Lay, the two good-oldies are now also married and have a kid of their own. Kris and Tao ended with each other surprising everyone too. Well, back in college, Kris tried to woo the younger since he got challenge with his bitchy attitude.

All in all, everyone is now having the lives they ever dreamt of.

"Babe? It's late.." Baekhyun said when he saw Chanyeol at the balcony hugging his self.

"I'm just enjoying the view, Babe.." he smiles back.

Baekhyun wrapped his hands around the taller's waist kissing his nape. Chanyeol closed his eyes leaning to his husband's warm body.

"It felt so surreal.." the taller said as he turned around facing his husband, circling his hands around the smaller's neck.

"Believe all this, Babe.." Baekhyun teased. "You are mine now, we are married and have teo lovable kids."

Chanyreol rested his forehead against the smaller. "I know...and I couldn't asked for more.."

Baekhyun claimed his lips. And after all thise years, it still taste the same. He deepened the kiss while pulling the taller closer. Chanyeol moved his hands and played with his husband's soft hair.

"Wanna take this to bed?" Baekhyun smirked.

"Would you let me top?" Chanyeol giggles when Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. "I mean, bottoming from the top~"

"Fuck!" Baekhyun groaned. "You'll be the death of me, Byun Chanyeol!"

"You love me still though~" the taller sing-songed.

Baekhyun kissed him again before leading back inside their room. After making sure that the door is locked, he closed the curtain for their privacy. Chanyeol smiled at him as he walks closer and claim his lips again. He started to moved his lips down to the taller's neck, sucking and licking, leaving marks.

"W-What are you doing?" Chanyeol asked.

  
"To show who owns you," Baekhyun smirks.

Chanyeol smiled seeing the same smirk when Baekhyun first leave marks on his body.

The playboy who fells in love deeply with the cute innocent nerd, yet most beautiful person he have ever meet.

" _ **Mine.**_ "

Baekhyun growls.

" _ **Yours.**_ "

Chanyeol smiles.  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_._**  
**_#Mine..Yours_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------
> 
> Note:
> 
> Ayo! That's it! Yep! This is the end. Btw, don't get mad if I make Lucas bad here.. hey! I love Lucas, it's just that I need someone for that role 😅 .. but yeah, it's kinda short and maybe lack of some more events to spiced it up. But I just really have a lot in hands and mind right now. So bare with me please 🙇 ..
> 
> Thank you for those who read and liked this story.
> 
> Saranghajja♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️
> 
> WE ARE ONE EXO ♥️


End file.
